


Prophecy's Pawn

by theflyinganonymouse



Category: VIXX
Genre: A/B/O, Arranged Marriage, Cultural Misunderstandings, M/M, Medieval AU, Mpreg, Slow Burn, because i cannot help myself at the moment, but its more he doesn't understand, but nothing too graphic, i will add warnings at the beginning of each chapter if needed, it will all be explained, mentions of abuse, some violence, wonshik starts off as bit of a dick ????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyinganonymouse/pseuds/theflyinganonymouse
Summary: In order to secure peace for his kingdom, Taekwoon is married to a foreign prince and sent to live in the south. As he slowly learns to love the stranger that is his husband, it becomes clear that there are some who do not want this peace to prevail.





	1. Chapter One

Taekwoon spends the last night in his own kingdom stifling sobs under thick quilts as his new husband snores beside him.

In the morning he is stiff and sore and his husband laughs at him, though not unkindly, as they are dressed for the day by their attendants.

“You’ll get used to it.” His new husband promises once he is fully clothed. “I’d hope you would come to enjoy it, too, one day.”

Taekwoon very much doubts it but he doesn’t say as much out loud. He is a married omega now and his body and his mind belong to his husband. He is not allowed to speak without permission from his husband and he has not yet granted Taekwoon that right so he stays quiet.

“We will be leaving as soon as we have breakfasted.” The alpha says as his attendant packs up the last of his things and puts them back into his trunk. “I have been warned of a snow storm approaching and I do not want to be stuck here any longer than I already have.”

“He will be ready.” Hakyeon answers.

His husband gives Taekwoon a long look and the omega stares at the floor, trying not to shake.

“See that he is.” He says at long last and then he and his servant are gone.

Once they’re certain they’re alone, Hakyeon takes Taekwoon’s hands in his own and gives them a soft squeeze.

“How was it?” He asks. “Was he gentle?”

Taekwoon nods.

“That is something, at least.” Hakyeon forces himself to smile before guiding Taekwoon to sit on the stool by the dressing table. He mixes the powders and oils in readiness for painting his charge’s face. “From what I have seen, he is not the monster that the stories have made him out to be.”

‘He is still the son of the enemy.’ Taekwoon wants to say. ‘His kingdom is still responsible for the death of hundreds of my father’s subjects and I am still being forced to give up my life to travel into a foreign land to be his bride and bear his children for the sake of peace between our peoples.’

He remains quiet.

“Perhaps he will be a good husband.” Hakyeon says but it sounds more like a question than a statement.

They sit in silence as Hakyeon paints intricate patterns in brilliant blues and startling silver on the skin around Taekwoon’s eyes and over the bridge of his nose, offsetting the midnight of his shoulder length hair.

“Beautiful.” Hakyeon says as he always does once he’s finished. The pattern on his own face is bronze and green and just as masterful, if not as intricate, as the one he has just painted on Taekwoon’s. “You are lucky that I am coming with you, I know that you’d never be able to do this yourself.”

This, at last, brings the ghost of a smile to Taekwoon’s lips.

“Do you remember when we were children and we would play with my mother’s powders?” Hakyeon asks, laughter already bubbling from his lips. “You always used to smudge the black around my eyes, make it look like I’d been in a fight. You said I needed to look tougher if I was going to frighten away the bad men and keep you safe.”

Taekwoon feels his cheeks heat up and he hides his embarrassed smile behind his hands.

“Do you think I should paint my eyes black again?” Hakyeon’s own smile slips away and he suddenly looks deadly serious. “Remember what we spoke about before your wedding. If Prince Wonshik or any of his people hurt you or mistreat you in any way then just say the word, Taekwoon, and we will run. I don’t care about the deal your father has made or any of his promises- your wellbeing is and always will be my first priority. Do you understand?”

Taekwoon nods and fights back the tears that well in his eyes.

“Hey.” Hakyeon murmurs, his own voice thick. “No crying, okay? Not when I’ve just finished painting your face.”

He takes Taekwoon’s face in his hands and presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

“It’s all going to be okay.” He promises. “Whatever happens.”

He brushes Taekwoon’s hair after that and fixes it so that it doesn’t fall into his eyes. He attaches the veil then and pulls the sheer fabric over Taekwoon’s face.

“Beautiful.” He says again and Taekwoon thinks there is something wistful about the expression on his face. “My Taekwoon.”

It is less than an hour later that Taekwoon finds himself bundled into his furs and tucked under a blanket in the back of the ornate carriage that had been a wedding gift from his middle sister. The four white mares that pull it through the slush-filled streets of the city are a gift from the youngest of his sisters and Taekwoon had felt some pride in the wonder that had graced his husband’s face at the sight of them, knowing that pure white horses are extremely rare in the north, only ever belonging to the royal family, and completely unheard of in the south.

His left wrist feels hot and swollen, a parting gift from his father.

“Do not ruin this.” His father had hissed into his ear in the brief moment they’d had alone before Taekwoon had said his final goodbyes to his mother and sisters, squeezing tightly at his wrist and making him whimper. “I have sacrificed a great deal for this peace between our kingdoms, you will not bring shame to my name and do anything to endanger it. Do you understand?”

Taekwoon had nodded, bound by silence by his husband, and this had only angered his father further.

His grip had tightened and Taekwoon could swear he heard something crack as his father had told him, “I will always be your true alpha, boy. Never forget that.”

He doesn’t doubt that his wrist is bruised but he doesn’t dare look when Hakyeon is sat on the cushioned bench opposite him, watching him closely. Instead he gazes out of the window and waves with his good arm at the crowds gathered to see him off, taking this last opportunity to gaze upon familiar buildings and linger in the memories that come with them. They are barely beyond the city’s boundaries when the gentle rocking of the carriage lulls him into sleep.

Darkness has already fallen when they stop for the night.

The air is bitterly cold and there is snow falling from the sky but Taekwoon feels a little bit too warm, his skin too tight and itchy. The last couple of hours have left him feeling restless and desperate for something he can’t quite put his finger on. He is grateful when the carriage finally rolls to a stop and the door next to Hakyeon is pulled open.

Taekwoon is careful of his wrist as he exits the carriage, thankful for the steadying hand that Hakyeon puts on his elbow. He looks around at the tall buildings surrounding them, shielding his eyes against the light that streams through the tiny windows, painful even with his veil, and guesses that they are in one of the bigger towns just off the main trade route. He can’t find it in himself to care which one. He rocks on his feet and ignores the curious look Hakyeon throws his way, instead choosing to look for his husband. He is easy to find, being as tall as he is, and Taekwoon’s feet carry him to Wonshik’s side before his brain has chance to catch up.

Prince Wonshik breaks off from the beta he is talking to, obviously surprised at his arrival, “Taekwoon, is every-?”  

Without thinking, Taekwoon bares his neck to his husband.

Wonshik leans in close and his eyes darken as he breathes in Taekwoon’s scent.

“Get us a room.” He barks. “Now.”

It seems to take far too long and no time at all for them to be shown into the grandest room in the nicest inn the town has to offer. It is much smaller than Taekwoon is used to but it looks clean and it has a bed large enough to fit two.

Hakyeon helps him from his furs while Wonshik’s attendant – Taekwoon thinks he heard his husband call the man Jaehwan – does the same with his charge. Taekwoon can’t seem to keep still and he earns himself some annoyed huffs from Hakyeon whose fingers are still slow and stiff from the cold outside.

“Will there be anything else?” Jaehwan asks once Wonshik is down to his underclothes.

“That will be all.” Prince Wonshik says with a quick shake of his head, either not seeing or not caring about the smirk the beta is wearing.

“I’ll be close by.” Hakyeon whispers into his ear as he removes the veil and Taekwoon gives him a shaky nod.

He and Jaehwan leave and Wonshik is on him as soon as the door clicks closed behind them. His lips and his hands are everywhere and it makes the heat Taekwoon is feeling so much more intense. He wants this and he wants so much more, his body craving everything the alpha has to give.

Wonshik wraps his hand around Taekwoon’s left wrist and Taekwoon immediately hisses in pain and tries to pull away.

Wonshik frowns as he breaks the kiss, “what-?”

He pushes back the soft fabric of Taekwoon’s sleeve and they both wince at the black bruising and the swelling.

“How did this happen?” Wonshik asks.

Taekwoon can’t answer him so he instead chooses to kiss him and snake his other hand under Wonshik’s woollen shirt and that’s enough to distract him for the moment.

They fall onto the bed and work together to shed themselves of their remaining clothes. Taekwoon understands what is happening now, has finally worked out the signs his body had been trying to tell him, and he gives into his heat.

Wonshik takes him hard and fast but it isn’t enough. He’s still sweating and desperate and so achingly _hard_ when Wonshik’s knot goes down that he coaxes his husband into a second round before he has even has chance to catch his breath. Again and again he has Wonshik take him and for Taekwoon, his heat insatiable, the burn of his knot is never enough.  

It is not long before he loses track of time.

He is alone when he next becomes aware. His mouth is dry, his head is pounding and he feels exhausted. He forces himself to sit up in bed and he has to give himself a couple of seconds to wait for a wave of dizziness to pass before he attempts to move any further.

He finds his underclothes folded neatly on the dresser and he changes into them quickly, both because he is cold and because he is mortified by the way he had been left sprawled across the bed, naked and covered in dried come. There is a fire roaring in the hearth so he knows someone had seen him like that. It makes bile rise in his throat.

He desperately wants Hakyeon.

He wants his best and only friend to take him into his arms, kiss him on the forehead and promise him that everything is going to be okay. He feels dirty and so much unlike himself. Almost like a stranger. This reality of being married, of being taken from his home and being forced to leave behind everything he has ever known and loved, feels like it should be someone else’s but it hits him then that it is his own and he feels like something deep within him has been shaken apart. He wants to cry. He sets out to find Hakyeon instead.

He’s knows that he’s been an idiot as soon as he steps out into the hallway.

There are guards by his door, the rich burgundy of their cloaks and the beautiful bronze of their skin giving them away as Prince Wonshik’s men, and they sneer at him. He hides his face behind his hands, feeling naked and vulnerable without his veil, and he feels cowed by their strong scents. They are alphas and he does not feel safe knowing that his own scent must be particularly alluring given he has just been in heat.

“The northern kingdom’s greatest jewel turns out to be nothing more than another omega whore.” One of them mutters to the other, just loud enough for Taekwoon to hear as he stands frozen in the hallway, uncertain of where to begin to look for Hakyeon, for his protector. “These northern omegas act all prim and proper with their veils and their coyness but they are always the most eager to spread their legs for southern alpha cock. To think we agreed to give up the border towns for the likes of _him_.”

They laugh and the second guard mimics high, desperate moans. Taekwoon’s cheeks and ears burn red with humiliation. Angry, shameful tears well in his eyes and blood roars in his ears as he forces himself to move down the hall, away from the men taunting him.

His gaze is mostly obscured by his hands and his ears are too occupied by the loud moans that follow him down the hallway so he doesn’t notice that someone is in his path until he runs into them. Taekwoon ends up on the floor but the other manages to keep his footing.

“Look where you’re- Prince Taekwoon.” It’s Jaehwan, Wonshik’s attendant. “My apologies, I didn’t realise it was you.”

Taekwoon ignores the hand the beta offers him and pushes himself to his feet, taking great care to keep his face covered. Still, he doesn’t miss the way Jaehwan’s eyes narrow and his lips thin into a line of displeasure.

‘I don’t care.’ He tells himself even as he shakes. ‘I am the prince of the northern kingdom, I don’t need this beta’s approval.’

“Are you searching for his royal highness?” Jaehwan asks and before Taekwoon can shake his head in response he says, “I’m afraid he has left to hunt game with some of his men. He had complained of feeling in desperate need of fresh air which I am sure you can understand- an omega in heat does have a quite pungent smell. I was actually just on my way to open the windows and air the room out.”

Taekwoon flushes and looks down at the floor, his shoulders curling in on themselves.

“Prince Wonshik may be gone a while.” Jaehwan sniffs and then wrinkles his nose. “Perhaps I can point you in the direction of your steward?”

Taekwoon nods and Jaehwan points at a door a little further down the hall. Taekwoon doesn’t bother trying to convey his thanks before hurrying to the door and knocking on it before pushing it open and stepping inside, conscious of the attendant’s eyes on him.

Hakyeon is curled into an overstuffed chair by the fireplace and the same weathered tome he had been reading in the carriage is balanced on his knees. He pays it no mind as he jumps to his feet at sight of Taekwoon and it falls to the floor with a quiet thump.

“Taekwoon.” He breathes.

And that’s all it takes for Taekwoon to break down.

His sobs are loud and ugly but Hakyeon doesn’t seem to mind. He holds Taekwoon close and rubs comforting circles on his shaking back, murmuring nonsense words of comfort into his ear for as long as it takes for Taekwoon to finally quieten.

“What happened?” Hakyeon asks once Taekwoon has exhausted himself.

Taekwoon gives him a look and Hakyeon’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Has he still not given you your voice?” He asks before his expression darkens. “The bastard.”

Taekwoon almost wants to laugh because he’s never heard Hakyeon swear like that in the lifetime they’ve known each other. He doesn’t, though. He still feels far too miserable.

Hakyeon calls for hot water to be brought to his room and it isn’t long before Taekwoon is sitting in a large copper tub in front of the fire. Hakyeon washes him with a delicately fragranced soap and a rough cloth, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows to that he doesn’t dip them in the steaming water, and the gentle touches are enough to calm Taekwoon for the moment and push him to the edge of sleep.

“What happened to your wrist?” Hakyeon asks after a little while. “Did Prince Wonshik do this?”

Taekwoon shakes his head.

“Your father then?”

Taekwoon refuses to look at him.

“At least one good thing has come of this.” Hakyeon murmurs. “You are free of that man.”

Hakyeon forces him to drink the entirety of the jug of cool water that one of the servants brings through once the bath is finished but doesn’t make him eat anything more than the spoonful of broth he forces down. They curl up together on the bed and Taekwoon falls asleep feeling safe and cared for in Hakyeon’s arms.

A day goes by.

Jaehwan comes by to enquire after him on behalf of Prince Wonshik on more than one occasion but Hakyeon turns him away each time. Even when his husband himself comes to look for him, he refuses to let him into the room to see Taekwoon. Taekwoon is thankful even if feels guilty about the anger Hakyeon faces on his behalf.

From Hakyeon he learns that they have been in the town for nearly a full week. It surprises Taekwoon that his heat had lasted as long as it had. Previously, his heats had only lasted a couple of days and had occurred like clockwork each month. This one had come out of the blue and had been more intense than anything Taekwoon has ever experienced. He doesn’t know what it means and he feels almost cheated- if it had started any earlier he could have hidden away in his own room and waited for it to pass instead of so freely giving himself over to his husband. Though, he supposes, he did only as any married omega is meant to do. He just wishes he hadn’t given Wonshik’s men more ammunition to torment him. 

He knows they hate him.

He had heard their snickers when Taekwoon had been formally presented to Prince Wonshik on the evening of their arrival at the palace. He had heard the whispers mocking his sharp features after his father had pulled back his veil so Wonshik could take in his face, had heard the snorts whenever he was referred to as the northern kingdom’s finest gem and still he had held his head up high.

But this- what had happened, it was out of Taekwoon’s control. He had given into his base nature and they had derided him for it. He had never been so openly mocked before and it had hurt. It makes him wonder if Prince Wonshik and all of his men – there are a group of around a hundred who are escorting them back into the south – think of him as nothing more than a cock-hungry whore. The thought makes him feel sick.

He doesn’t tell Hakyeon about it because he _can’t_. Hakyeon has known him for long enough though to know that there is something bothering him so he does his best to distract him by reading to him or telling him riddles.

They leave at dawn the next day. The snow storm had caught up to them while they had been in the town and it looks to be a foot deep beyond the town’s walls. However, the wide paved road that makes up the main trade route between kingdoms still has small group of merchants on horseback travelling down it, used to braving the cold weather in these parts.

Taekwoon chooses to wear his cloak that day and keeps his face hidden by its deep hood. His veil is dark in colour and a thicker fabric than he had worn when they had first started on this journey. He does not want Prince Wonshik or any of his men to cast their unkind eyes on him. Still, he keeps his head high and his shoulders squared as he makes the short journey from the inn’s entrance to the carriage. They don’t have to know that he is hiding his hands in his sleeves so no one can see how they shake.

“Your highness.” Jaehwan bows as Taekwoon passes.

Taekwoon ignores him.

With the carriage and the wagons carrying Taekwoon’s belongings and the wedding gifts he and Wonshik had received from the royal family and members of court, the going is slow. Taekwoon hears the grumbling of the guards riding on horseback alongside his carriage and so he knows they blame him for the slow progress. Hakyeon thinks that they should look to blame their king for agreeing to hold the wedding ceremony in the northern capital during its winter months but, even with this truth, it doesn’t stop the guilt and misery that Taekwoon feels. The guards’ complaining only grows worse when, at some points, they come to a complete standstill so that the guards stationed at the front of the procession can shovel snow from the road in order to allow the carriage and the wagons to pass.

As is law, there are guard posts every ten miles of the main trade route and this helps Taekwoon work out how far they have travelled. The soldiers in their sapphire coloured cloaks come to greet them as they pass and Taekwoon makes sure to wave at them as the carriage rumbles by. He finds comfort in the familiarity of their uniforms, the insignias embroidered into the fabric above their hearts. They would come to his aid if he required them to.

They stop a couple of hours after nightfall and great fires are lit and makeshift tents are erected just off the road. Taekwoon decides not to leave the safety of the carriage even if it means he can warm himself by a fire and instead Hakyeon retrieves servings of stew for them once they are alerted to the food being ready. Hakyeon escorts him into the woods once the majority of the noise from the camp has died down so that he can relieve himself and they fall asleep slumped against one another in the back of the carriage.

They set off again before dawn and Taekwoon hears the angry complaining of the guards once more through the windows of the carriage. They curse the northern kingdom for the cold and they curse him for forcing them so far from home.

This day goes much like the first and so does the third and the fourth and soon a week has gone by. They are no closer to being free of the snow and even where it has melted it has left equally troublesome ice in its wake.

Hakyeon spends his time reading or talking to one of the guards through a crack in the glass of the carriage’s window. Taekwoon sleeps, or at least pretends to, and gets lost in his thoughts. The bitterness of the cold has set deep into his bones and he feels strangely numb, uninterested in the world beyond the carriage or the food that is delivered to him at meal times. Hakyeon keeps slipping his hand under his veil and checking his forehead for a sign of fever and Taekwoon doesn’t have the energy to brush him off.

Another week goes by before they stop in another town. Taekwoon knows they could have stopped earlier because he had seen the lights of other towns they had passed glittering in the cold winter air. He wonders why they have chosen to stop now.

“We are running low on supplies.” The guard Hakyeon has grown close to explains. “And the cold has sapped us all of our good humour. His highness believes a soft bed and a night of drinking may bring some warmth back to our blood.”

“I can see that backfiring.” Hakyeon comments. “Especially if you are to drink too much and wake up with sore heads.”

“A sore head is a good distraction from not being able to feel your feet.” The guard smiles.

They wait in the carriage until Jaehwan arrives to tell them that their rooms are ready.

“His highness expects that Prince Taekwoon will spend the night with him.” The attendant tells them. “He believes he is due some time alone with his bride.”

Taekwoon keeps his hood pulled over his face as he exits the carriage. He follows Jaehwan into the inn, ignoring the glares from the guards and the wide-eyed stares from the locals, and up the stairs to where they will be spending the night. They are shown Taekwoon and Wonshik’s room first but the omega doesn’t enter, instead choosing to follow the two betas down the hall to Hakyeon’s room.

This time he does enter. He hides a smile as Hakyeon closes the door in Jaehwan’s face before the other beta can follow them into the room and Hakyeon laughs at the indignant squawk they hear through the wood.

“Look, they have already prepared us a bath.” Hakyeon smiles as if nothing has happened, making Taekwoon laugh.

Hakyeon goes first in the tub and he grumbles about the water being too hot. He bathes quickly, complaining the whole time, before making way for Taekwoon. He towels himself dry while Taekwoon undresses before pulling on soft sleeping clothes.

“It feels good to be clean.” Hakyeon says once he’s finished. “And to be in fresh clothes! You will feel so much better soon.”

Taekwoon wants to tell him he feels fine but he just gets into the bath instead.

“You need to start eating properly again.” Hakyeon clucks. “You don’t want to arrive in the south looking like a scarecrow, do you?

Taekwoon slides down in the tub, until the water covers his head, and pretends not to hear.

He lingers in the bath for over an hour, the tub’s position in front of the roaring fire meaning the water never grows too cold. Still, he doesn’t ever feel _warm_ \- not like he knows he’s supposed to.

Their evening meal is delivered once the tub has been emptied and taken out of the room and they eat sitting on cushions in front of the fire, much like they had when they had been children, and they both sip at the wine that had arrived with their food.

There is a loud knock on the door just as they are finishing and Hakyeon pushes himself to his feet to let the person on the other side enter, “they must be here for the plates.”

Taekwoon doesn’t look away from the fire, too enraptured by the flames, so he is surprised when he is suddenly being dragged to his feet.

It’s Wonshik.

“Are you not my bride?” He spits and even from this distance Taekwoon can smell the alcohol on his breath. “Did I not make it clear that I expected you to be waiting for me when I retired for the night?”

Taekwoon tries to pull his arm free but Wonshik’s grip is firm.

“Your highness.” Hakyeon bows deeply. “Please, Prince Taekwoon did not mean any disrespect, he-.”

“Quiet.” Wonshik snaps. “I don’t want any excuses. I have let the last two weeks slide but to be so openly defiant? I will not allow this to go unpunished.”

“Please.” Hakyeon tries again only to be ignored. “Please, your highness.”

Wonshik pulls Taekwoon out of the room and the omega trips over his feet trying to keep up with his long strides. There are guards in the hall and some of them are openly sneering at this rough treatment. He tries to look away but only ends up catching the eye of the guard who Hakyeon has grown fond of. He looks young and frightened.

Wonshik slams the door closed behind them and throws Taekwoon onto the bed. He pulls off his shirt before advancing on him.

Taekwoon scoots backwards across the bed, desperate to get away, and he doesn’t notice he’s at the edge until he’s falling. He screams in shock as he hits the floor and then once more when Wonshik drags him to his feet by the back of his sleeping shirt.

Taekwoon immediately throws his hands up over his face to protect himself, knowing from experience that situations like these end in pain, but the blow that he’s expecting never lands.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Wonshik says, suddenly looking deflated- like all the fight has been drained from him. “I wouldn’t… I would never hurt you.”

He lets go of Taekwoon’s sleeping shirt and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He runs a hand through his hair, “is that really what you were expecting from me?”

Taekwoon doesn’t know what to do so he stands and plays with the hem of his shirt.

Wonshik suddenly laughs, “behaving the way I have tonight can’t have filled you with any confidence, can it?”

Taekwoon doesn’t respond.

Wonshik laughs again but this time it is bitter sounding, angry, “I’m an idiot. This journey is taking far too long with all this blasted snow and I’ve had too much to drink… It has put me in a terrible mood and I’ve taken it out on you. Can we- can we just forget about this? Go to sleep and pretend it never happened?”

Wonshik holds his arms open to him and Taekwoon slowly steps into them. His husband wraps his arms around his waist and buries his face in the soft fabric covering Taekwoon’s stomach.

“I will do better.” He promises. “I will be a husband that you can love.”

Taekwoon can’t find it in himself to believe him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your encouraging words on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, too! Just fyi- I've messed around with the ages a bit. The only age gap I will probably explicitly mention is the one between Hakyeon and Taekwoon, you can assume the other age gaps are the same/similar as irl. 
> 
> Warnings: threat of sexual violence (not between Wontaek), violence, minor character death

They spend the night together in the same bed but there is no intimacy beyond the large hand Wonshik slips under his sleeping shirt and rests against the flat skin of his stomach.

Taekwoon lies awake most of the night, too tense to nod off, and when he finally does slip into sleep he dreams terrible dreams of angry faces, mocking voices and raised fists. He wakes with a gasp more than once in the early hours of the morning, his heart pounding in his chest, only to be lulled into calmness by Wonshik’s deep breathing echoing in his ears.

He is grateful when dawn arrives.

He slips out from underneath his now snoring husband’s arm, taking care not to wake him, and tiptoes to the door. He’s not surprised to find Hakyeon waiting for him out in the hall. The beta’s eyes are red-rimmed and his hair is on end, as if he’s run his hands through it one too many times.

“Taekwoon.” He breathes as soon as he sees him, stopping in his pacing. “Are you okay?”

There is only one guard at the door and it is the one Hakyeon has grown to know. His brow is furrowed and Taekwoon thinks, strangely, he looks almost as worried as Hakyeon.

“We heard you scream.” The guard says.

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon asks again.

Taekwoon forces a small smile and nods, so thrown by the guard’s apparent concern that he forgets to cover his face. He allows Hakyeon to put a hand on the small of his back and guide him back down the hall to his room. The guard follows for a few steps before remembering his duty and returning to stand guard by the door.

“I will speak to you later, Sanghyuk.” Hakyeon says before he closes and locks the door behind them.

Taekwoon crawls onto Hakyeon’s bed and buries himself in the covers. He is shaken and exhausted and wants nothing more than to fall asleep and wake up in his own bed in the palace. He wants to go back to before the wedding, back to when life had been less complicated and he had understood the moods and motives of those around him. He knows he can’t. He has a duty he cannot abandon. It’s this terrible truth that brings tears to Taekwoon’s eyes and makes his shoulders shake with sobs he struggles to smother.

He feels the bed dip by his head and expects the fingers that run through his hair seconds later.

“Taekwoon.” Hakyeon murmurs. “Did he… did he force himself on you?”

Taekwoon freezes and then shakes his head.

Hakyeon lets out a relieved sigh, “thank the goddess. I thought- I wanted to break down the door and take you away but there were so many guards and they were _laughing_. If Sanghyuk hadn’t been there to hold me back then I would have taken my sword and slain each and every one of them. Prince Wonshik, too. I would have killed them all.”

Hakyeon’s voice shakes with conviction and Taekwoon doesn’t doubt for one moment that he means every word that he speaks.

Warmth blossoms in Taekwoon’s chest. He forces himself to sit up and pulls Hakyeon close to him in a hug. He wants Hakyeon to know that he is loved just as fiercely as he loves Taekwoon.

There is just the sound of their breathing for the next few minutes before Hakyeon speaks once more.

“You were six days old when you were presented to the court.” Hakyeon murmurs into his ear. “The first omega to be born into the royal family in over a hundred years. I remember how tiny you looked wrapped in great swathes of silks the colour of the winter sky. You didn’t cry when the oracle took you from your mother or when she pricked your finger to take a few drops of your blood. You only started to cry once she handed you to your father so she could see your fate.”

Taekwoon knows this story, he’s heard Hakyeon tell it a hundred times before, but he doesn’t understand why Hakyeon is telling it now.

“She had to almost shout to make herself heard over you, that’s how loud you were crying, and yet I struggled to hear her. Still, I know that she told us that you were going to be more beautiful than any diamond found in your father’s mines, that your nature would be as sweet as the southern kingdom’s most sought-after honey. She said that your destiny was a great one, one that would change our kingdom forever. She said that you would carry peace with you.

“I remember the great noise her words caused. The war with the southern kingdom had been raging for centuries and peace was… peace was inconceivable. Even I knew that. But then she was calling me forwards and the hall became quiet once more. I, the son of a lesser lord, the great-grandchild of a southern defector, was being called forward to stand on the dais with the royal family. I remember my mother’s hand on my back pushing me into movement and how I tripped over my own feet. I was so frightened.” Hakyeon pauses for a moment, takes a deep breath. “And then you were placed in my arms. You stopped crying immediately and looked up at me with these big, bright eyes and I knew, before the oracle even appointed me as your protector, that I would do everything in my power to keep you from harm. I was only six but I knew that I would give up my life for you if I had to. Anything to keep you safe.”

‘I would not ask that from you.’ Taekwoon wants to say. ‘I could never ask that from you.’

Hakyeon pulls away then and instead cups Taekwoon’s face in his hands and brushes his tears away with his thumbs, “I have packed our things and taken food from the kitchens. We could leave now and be miles to the west before Prince Wonshik or any of his men knew we were missing.”

Taekwoon closes his eyes and leans into Hakyeon’s touch.

He cannot deny that he wants to leave. Even if he can’t return home – which he knows he can’t if he is the reason that the peace treaty falls through – he does not want to be where he is now. He doesn’t want to be with Wonshik and he doesn’t want to be surrounded by his men and be mocked for things beyond his control. But he also knows he can’t just _leave_. He has a destiny to complete. He must bring peace to the northern kingdom and he doesn’t know how else to do this but to stay on the path that his father has set for him.

He shakes his head and Hakyeon lets out a soft snort.

“I thought as much.” Hakyeon says, a small smile tugging at his lips. “The oracle should have spoken of your nobility rather than your beauty, it has far more truth to it.”

That earns him a slap on the arm.

They each take another bath after they have breakfasted because they can and Hakyeon takes great care painting Taekwoon’s face once they are finished, using powder and oil combinations that mean that the pattern will not fade for a couple of days, even if Taekwoon knows that Hakyeon will insist on touching it up each morning after Taekwoon has washed his face with water. They dress in fresh clothes and Hakyeon fixes the dark coloured veil in his hair once more.  

It is almost noon before there comes a knock on the door. Hakyeon answers, his face schooled into a neutral expression, and he lets the person on the other side of the door into the room without saying a word.

“Your highness.” Jaehwan says with a bow. “Prince Wonshik desires to speak to you before we depart.”

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow but makes no move to get up from the chair he is seated in.

“It isn’t a request.” Jaehwan adds after a minute, standing to his full height but keeping his gaze on the floor. “He is waiting for you.”

Taekwoon knows he has no choice but to obey so he stands and follows Jaehwan from the room.

Wonshik is fastening the clasp on his cloak when Jaehwan shows Taekwoon into the room, Hakyeon only a step behind. He forces a smile, one that Taekwoon does not return.

“Do you ride?” He asks without any preamble.

“His royal highness has been riding since he was a small child.” Hakyeon answers, his voice hard.

Wonshik’s face colours, “I wasn’t… I wasn’t certain what activities omegas were allowed to take part in in the north given-.” He motions at the veil Taekwoon has over his face. “Given that they are not allowed to show their faces in public.”

“I apologise, your highness.” Hakyeon says. “But I do not understand the correlation.”

“I did not mean any offence.” Wonshik says.

“And none was taken.” Hakyeon tells him even if his tone doesn’t reflect this. “Prince Taekwoon is most skilled in horse riding.”

Wonshik looks like he wants to argue the point but instead bites his tongue.

“Good. I have had a horse prepared for you.” Wonshik directs his gaze at Taekwoon. “I thought that you would enjoy a change of scenery.”

“Prince Taekwoon thanks you for your thoughtfulness.” Hakyeon says. “But he would-.”

“Do you always have your servants speak for you?” Wonshik interrupts. “Or is speaking another thing you northern omegas are not allowed to do in public?”

“His royal highness would gladly answer you.” Hakyeon responds and Taekwoon prays to the goddess that Wonshik does not take offence at his tone. “If his husband were to be so kind as to give him the right to use his voice.”

Wonshik pales and Taekwoon realises then that just like the patterns his people paint on their faces and the veils the northern omegas wear, that this is another tradition the north and the south do not share.

“I do not understand.” Wonshik says.

“It is our tradition.” Hakyeon explains, the anger from his voice rapidly fading as he comes to the same realisation as Taekwoon. “When an omega marries the ownership of that omega is passed from the alpha or the beta that sired them to the one that they marry. An omega cannot speak until they are told that they can by the person that have married. It is an old practice but one that is still kept to. It is meant to signify the ownership the alpha or the beta has over the omega.”

Wonshik looks dumbstruck for a moment, his mouth opening and closing a number of times before he finally finds his voice.

“Have you… have you never spoken?” Wonshik asks Taekwoon and then he realises that Taekwoon cannot give him a verbal response. “You can speak. I give you my permission to speak whenever you wish to.”

“Thank you, husband.” Taekwoon says with a small bow. His voice is hoarse with disuse and he has to clear it before he can attempt to speak any further. “I will not forget this kindness.”

“It is _your_ voice.” Wonshik snaps. “I should not have to give you permission to speak. This whole notion is ridiculous.”

Taekwoon bristles at Wonshik’s words, “ridiculous?”

“Yes. In the south, marriage is a union. There is no nonsense about ownership or veils or _permission_. We are not a backwards people bound by antiquated traditions. Goddess, in the south omegas are treated the equal of any alpha or beta.”

“Is that so?” Taekwoon asks and his voice is as cold as a northern winter.

He thinks of the morning after his heat and how those southern alphas had mocked him and feels a fresh wave of anger and humiliation.

“Of course.” Wonshik says. “Do you think I am lying?”

“Yes.” Taekwoon answers even though he trembles. Never in his whole life has he been so openly defiant to anyone. But… But Wonshik is insulting his people’s traditions and claiming the south to be superior when Taekwoon knows this is not true. His pride and his pride in his people will not allow him to stay silent. “I know you are.”

Wonshik snorts, “I think I preferred it when you did not speak.”

“Do you wish to withdraw your permission?” Taekwoon asks.

“What? No.” Wonshik runs a hand through his hair. “I am not a barbarian.”

“And my people are?”

“Yes.” Wonshik shouts, his patience finally run thin.

The fire in his voice has Taekwoon flinching and taking a step backwards, his heart pounding madly in his chest. Hakyeon immediately rests a hand on his arm and gives it a squeeze.

Wonshik deflates at the sight.

He sighs and takes a moment to calm himself before speaking again, “would you like to ride at my side?”

“If it would so please his highness.” Taekwoon answers, his voice weak even to his own ears.

“It would.” Wonshik turns his back to them and waves his hand. “You’re dismissed.”

Taekwoon leaves, Hakyeon on his heels, and he doesn’t allow himself to start falling apart until they are once more behind the safety of a locked door.

“You’re okay.” Hakyeon says to him, taking his shaking hands in his own. “You did well, Taekwoon.”

“I’m a fool.” He says. “I have never… Why did I say those things?”

“He insulted your people.” Hakyeon answers. “He would have to be an idiot to expect you to stay silent. Now, let us find your gloves. It wouldn’t do to let your hands freeze.”

The stallion Taekwoon has been given to ride is young and spirited and he finds it hard to mount it with the thickness of his furs restricting his movement. Jaehwan, of course, is there to witness his struggle as are a half dozen of the guards. Only some of them try to hide their laughter.

“Ignore them.” Hakyeon says after a third attempt to mount the horse has failed.

“Shall I send for the carriage?” Jaehwan calls from where he is sat on his own horse, the mirth in his voice clear. “It appears that word of your skill in riding were highly exaggerated.”

“It is not the only thing.” One of the guards joins in with the mocking. “I have seen you without your veil, omega, and wager that you look like any other northern whore.”

“And are just as eager.” Another guard adds.

Taekwoon does his best to ignore them even if their words make him feel sick. His fourth attempt to mount the stallion is successful and he nudges it into a trot before any other comments can be made.

Wonshik and the rest of his men are waiting by the town’s gate. Taekwoon thinks about riding straight past them. He knows that Hakyeon is close behind on a horse of his own and would follow without question if Taekwoon were to kick his horse into a run and take off for the west. He doesn’t, though, because they don’t have any of their things and Taekwoon knows he _can’t_.

The oracle said that he is to bring peace. He can’t run away from that, not when there are so many lives beyond his own depending on him.

When the north is depending on him.

“What took you so long?” Wonshik asks when Taekwoon joins him in the midst of his men.

“His highness was having troubles with his horse.” Jaehwan responds, having been only seconds behind Taekwoon and Hakyeon. The humour with which he’d teased Taekwoon only minutes ago is now lacking. “We are all accounted for. I suggest that we head out now if we want to make any ground before nightfall.”

Taekwoon stays at Wonshik’s side but does nothing further to appease his husband after that morning’s argument. Wonshik tries to start a couple of conversations with him but gives up and talks to Jaehwan after getting nothing more than one-word answers.

It’s been a few months since the last time Taekwoon had been riding so he becomes sore quickly. Hakyeon is luckier, having been able to go riding while Taekwoon was confined to his room to embroider or practice his music or whatever his father decided he needed to better himself in, and is therefore in a better mood than his charge. He spends most of his time speaking to and laughing with Sanghyuk and Taekwoon tries to be happy that Hakyeon has found a friend. He’s felt guilty about Hakyeon’s responsibilities since he’d found out what they were, only learning how much of his childhood he’d given up for him when Taekwoon’s own childhood had near enough reached its end.

When they stop for the night, Taekwoon retreats back to the carriage and curls himself onto the bench. He refuses the food that Hakyeon brings for him and instead falls into a troubled sleep. Hakyeon sleeps on the bench opposite and Taekwoon is both relieved and disappointed that he doesn’t wake with Taekwoon after every nightmare.

Taekwoon rides for the next couple of days because Wonshik asks him to but he returns to the carriage before the week is over. He sleeps a lot over the days that follow and struggles to keep himself warm despite the growing heat in the air. Hakyeon fusses over him even if Taekwoon tries to pretend that everything is okay.

The truth is, Taekwoon doesn’t know what’s wrong. He feels as if there’s a heavy weight on his chest that he cannot shift no matter how deeply he tries to breathe. He doesn’t want to talk even though he now has permission to. He doesn’t want to do anything.

It is a week and a half after leaving the last town that they stayed in that they are able to look to the road ahead and see no snow. It does wonders for the moods of Wonshik and his men but Taekwoon finds himself growing more and more despondent.  

“Sanghyuk says we’ll be at Midway in less than a week.” Hakyeon says one night when he returns with their supper. “I’ve only ever been once before and that was many years ago and I was very young. I wonder how much it’s changed- if I remember enough to even realise it’s changed.”

“I have never been.” Taekwoon tells him unnecessarily. Hakyeon is well aware he’s never been before- he’d have had to have travelled south with him if he had.

“You will like it.” Hakyeon promises. “It is a city though it is much smaller than home. There are markets every day selling the most amazing things: the sweetest honeys and most finely crafted trinkets. There are balls, too, almost every week. It is the only place where goods can freely be traded between the north and the south so all the greatest nobles in both kingdoms have homes here. They show off their wealth in the most ridiculous of ways, trying to prove that their own kingdom is the better one. My mother has told me so many stories… Like food being too rich with spices to eat or jewellery so heavy with gems that it cannot be worn. And the nobles, they only have these ways to compete with each other since no blood can be drawn in Midway. It has always been that way, even since ancient times. There are generations of common people who have lived there and claim to belong to neither the north or the south and instead keep customs of their own. They keep warehouses and run the taverns and inns and the whole city just feels _different_. I was young when I visited but I remember that very clearly. It’s… It’s unlike anywhere I have ever been before.”

“My sisters have visited numerous times.” Taekwoon says. He had never been allowed to go on the trips with his father but his three elder sisters, the oldest an alpha and the two others betas, travelled everywhere with the king. They had been absent for much of his childhood, off waging war with the south or forging alliances with the islands to the east and the west, but they always told him the most fantastic stories. “They always spoke well of it.”

“You will like it.” Hakyeon says again. He fixes Taekwoon a searching look, sensing his unease, before his expression softens with realisation. “This is the furthest away from home you’ve ever been.”

“I had never been further than the valley surrounding the capital before this.” Taekwoon says.

Hakyeon gives him the warmest of smiles, “let’s ride tomorrow. The fresh air and the exercise will do you some good.”

The stallion that has become Taekwoon’s is especially skittish the next morning and Hakyeon and Sanghyuk have to keep a tight hold on the reins to keep it still as he mounts.

“I don’t know why you’ve been given him to ride.” Sanghyuk says once Taekwoon is in the saddle. “He’s a nightmare.”

“There is your reason.” Hakyeon mutters.

There is a great forest to both sides of the road. They have been travelling through it now for three days and it has only grown thicker and more unnerving the further into it they have journeyed. That day the forest seems especially unsettling and the stallion starts at every bird call and noise that echoes from between the trees. Taekwoon has to spend most of his energy on keeping it calm so he does not have time to think about the uncertainty that lies ahead.

He sits towards the head of the procession, in between Hakyeon and one of the older guards, and close enough behind Wonshik and Jaehwan to catch snippets of their conversation. They are concerned about rations and time wasted due to the snow and make plans for once they reach Midway. Taekwoon doesn’t really pay them any mind. It isn’t an omega’s place to be concerned about such things.

They do not break for lunch but instead eat while still moving ahead. Taekwoon knows Wonshik prefers it this way even if his men complain. Taekwoon manages only two mouthfuls of the dried meat and bread he has been given before he passes his leftovers to Hakyeon.

The beta frowns at him, “you must start eating properly again.”

They pass a guard post early in the afternoon and Taekwoon feels a ripple of unease spread up his spine when none of the soldiers stationed there come out to greet them.

“We have always been greeted before.” Taekwoon says to Hakyeon as he rests a hand on the stallion’s neck, trying to soothe it. “Why would this post not come out to greet us? The weather is not that cold.”

“And the sound of our horses and the wagons are not that quiet that they would not hear us pass.” Hakyeon agrees, his hand coming to rest on the sword at his hip.

The guard to Taekwoon’s other side snorts at their unease, “perhaps they have better things to do than-.”

There is a soft thud. The guard lets out a choked groan and Taekwoon screams at the arrow embedded in his chest. He slumps forwards and falls from his horse just as more shouts come and arrows rain down on them from all sides.

Taekwoon’s horse rears up onto its back legs and lets out a terrified squeal before bolting.

Taekwoon throws his arms around the horse’s neck and holds on with all his might. He thinks he hears Hakyeon call his name but he can’t be sure in the noise of the battle that is suddenly raging all around him. He doesn’t dare loosen his grip.

The stallion sprints up the road before taking off in between the trees, zigzagging wildly and bucking and kicking every time Taekwoon tries to pull on the reins, and Taekwoon quickly loses sight of the road and anyone that could have come to his aid.

“Stop!” He shouts into the horse’s ear but this earns him nothing more than an angry grunt in return.

Suddenly, the horse skids to a stop with a loud squeal. It once more rears up onto its back legs and this time Taekwoon’s grip isn’t strong enough and he falls onto the floor, landing heavily on his side. He rolls out of the way as the horse kicks out and lays there panting on the floor as the horse disappears between the trees.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

The voice makes Taekwoon’s blood run cold.

He twists onto his back so he can see the three large figures approaching him. His heart pounds in his chest at the sight of the wicked looking swords they hold and the unmistakable smell of alpha in the air.

“The little northern prince.” One of them croons, his voice dripping with fake concern. “What are you doing out here all alone? Hasn’t anyone told you these woods are dangerous?”

“Don’t come any closer.” Taekwoon warns.

They laugh at him.

“What are you going to do?”

One of them reaches forwards and yanks his veil away from his face, ripping the clip that secures it place from his hair, “no use hiding your face now, omega.”

“What do you think, boys?” The largest of the three asks. He crouches down in front of Taekwoon and the omega is too scared to move when the man clamps his hand around his throat and squeezes. “Is he as beautiful as the legends say?”

“He has a pretty mouth.” The alpha who speaks rubs at himself through his breeches. “I’m sure we could put it to good use, have some fun with him before we kill him.”

“No!” Taekwoon gasps, shaking his head and clawing desperately at the hand on his throat. “Please, no!”

“What would your husband say to that?” The lead alpha asks. “Do you think he’d be shocked? Or do you think he already knows you’re a slut?”

Then hands begin to rip at Taekwoon’s clothes. He kicks and he screams and he lashes out with his fists, the pure terror he is feeling giving him strength he didn’t know he possessed. He lands a punch on one of the alpha’s faces only to immediately receive a return blow to his cheek.

“You-!”

Then the alpha leaning over him stiffens and then collapses on top of him. There’s blood in the air and the sudden clash of steel and Taekwoon chokes down panicked breaths as he pushes the heavy body off his own.

He can taste blood in his mouth and he can feel it soaking into his clothes.

He feels sick.

He feels dirty and disgusting and, goddess, so _scared_. He knows he should be trying to get away, should be trying to find Hakyeon, but he feels stuck in place.

“Your highness?”

There is a face in front of his own. It is young and it is determined and he knows it.

_Sanghyuk._

“Your highness?” Sanghyuk asks again. “Are you hurt?”

Taekwoon thinks for a moment and then shakes his head.

Sanghyuk wipes at his cheeks, “you’re crying. Are you certain?”

Taekwoon hides his face in his hands and then shakes his head once more.

“I-.”

There is the sound of footsteps then and Sanghyuk’s face hardens before he stands and turns to face whoever it is that is approaching them, his sword held out in front of him in readiness.

“You must be ready to run.” He whispers just loud enough for Taekwoon to hear. “I will hold them back for as long as I can but-.”

There are too many of them.

Taekwoon can hear the fear in the guard’s voice. He scrabbles to his feet as their attackers get closer and the terror in his chest flares anew.

“Now.” Sanghyuk hisses just before the first person comes into sight. “Run!”

Taekwoon trips over his own feet and nearly falls before managing to catch himself.

He runs.

He runs faster than he ever has before. His legs and his lungs burn and his own breathing echoes harshly in his ears. It isn’t enough.

He can hear the snapping of twigs behind him, hear the heavy footfall grow closer with every step and Taekwoon wants to scream.

But then there are arms wrapping themselves around his waist. He’s pulled against a warm body and he lashes out, desperate to free himself. A hand clamps over his mouth before he can even think of crying out for help.

Taekwoon knows then that he is going to die.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos.
> 
> I hope that everyone who celebrates Christmas has a good one! If you don't then I hope you have a good week :)

“Stop struggling!”

Taekwoon shakes his head and continues to fight against his captor, refusing to relent.

“Taekwoon, it’s me- it’s just me.”

The hand falls away from his mouth and Taekwoon’s movements slow as his panicked brain fights to recognise who the voice belongs to.

“It’s me- it’s Wonshik. You’re okay, you’re safe. I’ve got you.”  

Taekwoon slumps back against his husband’s chest and Wonshik tightens his hold and presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

“I thought I had lost you.” He says, his voice pitched soft and low.

“Sanghyuk.” Taekwoon whispers, his voice shaking. “He- he saved my life.”

“I know.” Wonshik says. “I will be forever in his debt.”

Taekwoon doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand the tenderness in his voice- the fear. Had they not been fighting just a week ago? He doesn’t have time to think on it because then Hakyeon is there.

Taekwoon breaks free of Wonshik’s hold and falls into Hakyeon’s arms. The beta holds him closes and Taekwoon takes comfort from his familiar scent, his familiar warmth.

“Those alphas-.” Taekwoon is on the verge of sobbing. “They wanted to… They were going to force themselves on me.”

“Goddess, I’m so sorry, Taekwoon.” Hakyeon says, sounding close to tears himself. “My horse was struck by an arrow and fell- I tried to find you but you were already gone. I am so sorry, I should have done better. I am meant to be your protector.”

Taekwoon just clings to him tighter, still frightened of what could have been.

Wonshik clears his throat, his expression pained, “we should return to the road. Many of my men are injured and in need aid. We can’t delay.”

Taekwoon nods and wipes at his eyes, “of course.”

They return to where they had left Sanghyuk. Jaehwan is there, too, as are a number of Wonshik’s guard. Taekwoon keeps his face covered with his hands until Hakyeon can reattach his veil and he avoids looking at the bodies of his attackers.

“What should we do with them?” Jaehwan asks.

“Leave them to rot.” Wonshik spits, the malice in his voice clear.

There are blue cloaked soldiers with Wonshik’s men when they return to the road. They are helping to wrap the bodies of the fallen southern guard in white cloth and move those too injured to ride onto the back of the wagons.

“Where were you?” Wonshik snaps at them.

“Your highness.” A man Taekwoon knows to be the commander by the silver pin he wears on his chest bows. His words are polite but the stiffness of his shoulders give away his animosity towards the southern prince. “You are not the only one to lose men this day. The five soldiers stationed at this post were also killed- we only knew that something was wrong because they didn’t send word of your passing.”

“Then this attack was planned.” Hakyeon says, his face pulled into a frown.

“Was anything taken?” Wonshik asks.

Jaehwan nods, “two of the trunks containing wedding gifts from the crown princess.”

Those trunks, Taekwoon knows, were full of the some of the most beautiful gems and trinkets to ever have been crafted. He’d heard his father say as much when his sister had presented the trunks – five in total – to Wonshik and Taekwoon on their wedding day. They are no great loss to Taekwoon, he has never been as fond of shiny things as the rest of his family, but he is surprised that they would be attacked for them. That people would kill for them.

“And I imagine it is not beyond reason to suppose that the whole kingdom knew we were travelling this road.” Wonshik says.

“They knew who I was.” Taekwoon blurts. He has his arms wrapped around his middle and he is _shaking_. “The men who...”

He lets himself trail off, not quite able to admit what the men had tried to do. Not when there are so many of Wonshik’s men milling around and likely listening to their conversation. He does not want them to know the truth.

“Your highness.” The commander’s voice is softer now. He bows low, lower than he had for Wonshik. “Are you well? Your clothes are torn.”

Taekwoon tries to answer but the words feel caught in his throat. There are too many people looking at him and the weight of their gazes is suffocating.

“Prince Taekwoon was attacked.” Hakyeon speaks for him. “Understandably, he is quite shaken.”

“Of course.” The commander says. “Please let me know if there is anything I can do to be of service.”

“Lord Hakyeon.” Wonshik says. “Take the prince to his carriage and help him clean up. We will be on our way as soon as we can be.”

“Yes, your highness.” Hakyeon nods his head.

“Sanghyuk- go with them. Make sure they have everything they need.”  

Sanghyuk is sent to fetch hot water and fresh clothes once they reach the carriage.

“He did well.” Hakyeon comments once they are inside.

“He saved my life.” Taekwoon agrees.

“Then he did what I could not.”

“Hakyeon…”

“I should not dwell, I know. I just-.” He lets out a long, shaky breath. “I was scared I would be too late.”

“I am alive and I am whole.” Taekwoon reminds him, finding strength in being so close to the older man.

Hakyeon smiles and takes Taekwoon’s hands in his own, “and for that I will be forever thankful.”

Sanghyuk returns then and Hakyeon has him join them in the carriage at the uneasy look the guard gives him.

“What is it?” Hakyeon asks once Sanghyuk is seated.

“They have found the missing trunks.” The guard says. “Half a mile back into the trees.”

“If they were prepared to kill for them then why did they not take them?” Hakyeon asks with a frown.

“Perhaps they decided they valued their lives over the gold inside.” Sanghyuk says but he does not sound convinced.

Hakyeon removes Taekwoon’s veil so he can mop at the drying blood that has spilled from the corner of his mouth, “perhaps.”

Sanghyuk flushes red and immediately averts his eyes from Taekwoon’s face.

“Should I leave?” He asks.

“You have seen my face before.” Taekwoon says with a wince as Hakyeon prods at his swollen cheek. “You can look.”

“You have earnt our trust.” Hakyeon agrees. 

Sanghyuk watches with wide eyes as Hakyeon cleans Taekwoon’s face entirely, even free of the painted pattern, before moving to his broken and bloodied fingernails. Taekwoon feels exposed under his gaze but he does not feel vulnerable, not like he knows he would under the eyes of anyone else.

“Why do you paint your faces?” Sanghyuk asks. “Does it have any meaning?”

“We wear the colours of our families.” Hakyeon answers. “And the patterns help to show our status. The designs the alphas wear are bold and some will even only wear stripes of colour across their face. Omegas’ patterns are delicate and complex. They wear them for their alpha or beta, though they can be seen through some of the sheerer veils.”

“And then a beta’s pattern is a mix of the two?” Sanghyuk guesses. “Yours is not as intricate.”

“It is still beautiful.” Taekwoon says with the smallest of smiles. He knows how much pride Hakyeon takes in his painting skills.

They send Sanghyuk out of the carriage when it is time for Taekwoon to change into fresh clothes. Hakyeon covers the windows so that just enough light can get through to see what they are doing and then he helps Taekwoon out of his ripped and bloody clothing.

Taekwoon has grown stiff in the time that he has spent sitting in the carriage and tears spring to his eyes when he has to straighten out, a hand immediately going to his hip.

“Taekwoon?”

“The horse threw me.” He explains. “I landed on my side.”

Hakyeon pokes and prods at the swelling on Taekwoon’s hip and thigh, “you will likely be sore for a while to come but I do not think it is anything more serious than bruising.”

It is another hour before they start up their journey once more. They ride as quickly as their horses will take them and the carriage, not built for such speed, nearly jolts them out of their seats every time they hit a bump.

They continue on through the night and through the next few days and only ever stop to rest their horses. Taekwoon does not sleep at all in this time. The constant jostling of the carriage is enough to make him feel sick and he cannot close his eyes without seeing the faces of the alphas who had attacked him.

They arrive in Midway after four days.

It is the middle of the night when they are admitted to the city through the northern gate. Taekwoon peers out of the window of the carriage at the buildings they pass and takes some comfort that, even in this foreign city, they are not too dissimilar to the buildings he had seen in the capital.

The road they take leads them into the centre of the city and to an imposing building built of stone and wood.

“The southern keep.” Hakyeon explains. “The cousin to the king lives here. I am not surprised that we are being brought to stay here.”

“And the northern keep?” Taekwoon asks.

“It is not too far away.” Hakyeon says. “I expect your uncle will issue an invitation to dine with him over the next couple of days.”

“Perhaps he will hold a ball.” Taekwoon says.

He does not know his uncle very well – nor does he like him very much – but he knows how incredibly fond of the pomp and ceremony that come with balls the older man is. His father had always thrown one for him whenever he visited the capital.

“Perhaps.” Hakyeon agrees.

They wait for the injured guards to be seen to before stepping out into the cold night air. Hakyeon has to help him with the step down from the carriage, his hip still badly swollen and painful, and Jaehwan, having come to retrieve them, frowns at Taekwoon’s obvious discomfort.

“Are you well, your highness?” He asks.

“I’m fine.” Taekwoon lies.

“His horse threw him.” Hakyeon says. “After it bolted.”

Jaehwan blanches, “I see.”

Taekwoon tucks his hands into his sleeves and pretends not to see.

“Lord Jongin has come to welcome us.” Jaehwan motions with the torch he is holding to the other side of the courtyard where Taekwoon can see his husband talking to another man. “Prince Wonshik has requested that you join them so that he can introduce you.”

“Of course.” Taekwoon gives a small nod and ignores the black spots that dance in front of his vision. He knows he is just tired.

Lord Jongin is nearly as tall as Wonshik but that is where the similarities between the two end. His expression is warm and unguarded and Taekwoon can see the excitement on his face as he speaks to his cousin.

Wonshik, too, seems brighter, happier, than Taekwoon can remember seeing him.

He smiles as he introduces Taekwoon, “cousin, this is my bride, Prince Taekwoon of the northern kingdom.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Jongin bows. “I apologise that my father couldn’t be here to meet you. He was called back to our estate just yesterday to deal with an urgent issue. He sends his greetings and his congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Taekwoon dips his head and blinks back a sudden burst of dizziness. “And I thank you for your welcome, even at such a late hour.”

“Truth be told, I have been looking forward to your arrival since word reached us that you had left the northern capital. I have always wanted to see for myself if what they say is true.”

“And what is that?” Taekwoon forces a smile, already guessing what is about to be said.

“That you are the most beautiful omega in the whole of the northern kingdom.” Jongin answers simply.

Taekwoon thinks for a moment before answering, “I would prefer that you make a judgement on that after I have had chance to bathe.”  

Jongin throws back his head and laughs, “of course.”

“I think you will find that the rumours are true.” Wonshik says. “I have truly been blessed by the goddess.”

There is something about his husband’s tone that gives Taekwoon pause. It is soft- loving, perhaps.

Taekwoon doesn’t understand it.

“Cousin! I believe you are besotted.” Jongin laughs again. “Now, come. I have had some food and wine set out for us in the hall. Let us catch up through there- I want to hear all the details from the big day. From the robbery earlier in the week, too. The whole of Midway has been talking about it.”

“And how would the whole of Midway know?” Wonshik asks as they follow Jongin into the keep.

Jongin says something in response but Taekwoon doesn’t hear. There’s blood rushing through his ears and more black spots dancing in front of his eyes. He tries to take a step forwards but the world tilts dangerously and his knees give out.

“Taekwoon!”

Hands catch him before he can hit the floor. He clenches his eyes closed to brace himself against the torrent of dizziness that accompanies being lifted into the air by strong, stable arms and he clings desperately to the shirt of whoever it is that is carrying him.

He doesn’t remember much after that.

He knows that he is put to bed and that Hakyeon helps him into his sleeping clothes but he doesn’t recall anything beyond that. He thinks he must sleep and sleep for hours for he can think of no other reason for sunlight to be streaming through the windowpane and into his face when he next awakes.

He lets out a quiet groan and tries to bring his arm up to shield his face but it is too heavy.

“You’re awake.”

He makes another noise, something akin to agreement, and this earns him a laugh.

There is movement and then the sun is gone.

“I have closed the curtains.” The same voice says. “You can open your eyes now.”

Taekwoon does so and he finds Hakyeon looking down at him.

“What happened?” He asks, trying – and failing – to push himself into a sitting position.

“You fainted.” Hakyeon tells him. “Do you not remember?”

“Perhaps, I don’t know.” Taekwoon slumps back against the pillows. “My head hurts.”

“The healer has been. She does not think it is anything more than exhaustion.” Hakyeon explains. “Prince Wonshik demanded that I let him know the moment you woke but I think food and a bath are in order first. You’ve been asleep for three days now, waiting a little longer to speak to you won’t hurt him.”

“Three days?” Taekwoon feels his stomach twist.

“Yes, three days.” Hakyeon is upset, Taekwoon can see it on his face and he immediately feels guilty. “You scared me, Taekwoon. You need to take better care of yourself- you have gotten so thin since we left the palace.”

“I’m sorry.” Taekwoon says. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“I know, just-.” He brushes some of Taekwoon’s lank hair from his face. “Just eat when I tell you to, okay? And please try to rest as much as you can… These last six weeks have been hard but it will get better. I promise you.”

Taekwoon drinks a large cup full of milk and eats a slice of still warm bread lathered with honey as he waits for his bath to be prepared in one of the adjoining rooms. For the first time in a long time Taekwoon is actually hungry and he eats without complaint. Hakyeon promises him more once he’s finished with his bath and that is enough to placate Taekwoon for the moment.

The bruises on Taekwoon’s hip and thigh and arm are still a deep purple but they are no longer swollen or too tender to touch. Still, Taekwoon tries not to look at them as he bathes. He does not want to think about how he got them.

He drinks two mugs of hot, sweet tea while Hakyeon paints his face, tutting at the fading bruise on his cheek, and ties back his hair. He eats more bread and honey once he is dressed and only stops when his stomach begins to protest. Hakyeon laughs at him until he gets honey on his clean tunic and then he scolds him for being so messy.

Wonshik arrives just as another pot of tea is being delivered to where Taekwoon has set up camp in the parlour in his bank of rooms. The relief on the alpha’s face is palpable when he sees Taekwoon sat in one of the armchairs by the window and something in Taekwoon’s chest flutters at his husband’s expression but he tries to ignore it.

Wonshik makes it difficult.

He kneels on the floor in front of Taekwoon and takes both of his hands into his own and holds them tightly.

“You scared me.” He says.

“I’m sorry.” Taekwoon looks away from Wonshik’s eyes and instead focuses on the shape of his mouth. It doesn’t help. “It wasn’t my intention to worry you.”

“I know that.” Wonshik says. He reaches up and lifts Taekwoon’s veil away from his face before retaking his hands once more. “You look better. There is some colour back in your cheeks.”

Taekwoon blushes. He wants to pull his veil back over his face or cover his eyes with his hands- anything so that he does not have to see Wonshik look at him like _that_.

Like he feels something for Taekwoon.

He shouldn’t.

“Will you join us for dinner?” Wonshik asks. “I fear that Jongin has already grown tired of my company and Jaehwan only wants to tell him the most embarrassing of stories.”

“If it would please his highness.” Taekwoon says.

“It would, very much so.” Wonshik tells him. “I will have a servant come and fetch you once dinner is ready.”

Wonshik takes his leave then but not without first pressing the softest of kisses to Taekwoon’s cheek and replacing his veil.

Hakyeon begins to laugh as soon as the door is closed, “your face! You look at him as if he has told you the sky is green.”

“I don’t understand him.” Taekwoon says.

“He is your husband.” Hakyeon shrugs. “What is there to understand?”

Taekwoon doesn’t have an answer for that.

Dinner is a raucous affair. It is informal, as Taekwoon had expected it to be, and a number of the more senior members of Wonshik’s guard join them. Sanghyuk is amongst them, looking wide eyed and unsure until he sees Hakyeon and Taekwoon, and he takes the seat to Hakyeon’s right. Taekwoon sits between Hakyeon and Wonshik, his husband taking the chair at the head of the table, and opposite Jongin. It feels odd to Taekwoon to be so close to the head of the table. Being the youngest of the royals and an omega, too, he has never sat so far up the table. Not even on his wedding day. He is glad for it, though, as it means he is as far away from Wonshik’s men as he can be. Still, the scent of so many alphas and betas gathered in one room makes him feel a bit nauseous. Nervous, too, but he tries not to let it show.

Jaehwan arrives just as they are finishing the first course and he takes the empty chair next to Jongin, earning himself a raised eyebrow from Wonshik.

“Another invitation to dinner.” He explains.

“Ah.” Wonshik says. “Who from this time?”

“Lady Park.” Jaehwan says. “She was quite insistent.”

“She always is.” Wonshik rolls his eyes but it is a fond expression rather than exasperated. “At least she is still talking to me.”

“Perhaps she just doesn’t want to be left out.” Jaehwan says.

“Goddess help me.”

“What’s this?” Hakyeon asks.

“Near enough every noble in the city has invited us to dine with them.” Wonshik tells him. “We’ve had to be careful about who we accept invites from- our time here is limited and we can’t be shown to favour the nobility from the south or the north.”

“This is the busiest I’ve seen Midway since the peace talks in the summer.” Jongin says. “Perhaps even busier. It seems that nobles from both kingdoms have left their estates in their droves to be here to offer their congratulations.”

“And to win favour.” Wonshik adds with a snort. “Now that peace has been agreed there is talks of trade routes between the kingdoms that do not have to pass through Midway. Most are very keen that I remember their needs when these new routes are established.”

“Have you heard from my uncle?” Taekwoon asks.

“Yes.” Jaehwan speaks around the mouthful of food he had managed to snag before the plate in front of him had been taken away by a servant. “He was the first to offer an invitation.”

Wonshik wrinkles his nose at his attendant before fixing his gaze on Taekwoon, “I thought that we would join him for the midday meal tomorrow. If you are feeling well enough.”

“Of course.” Taekwoon nods. “I expect that he is not best pleased at being kept waiting.”

His uncle is far too much like his father in that respect.

“He understands that you have not been well.” Wonshik says. “And that no slight was intended when we did not go visit him on the morning after our arrival.”

The dining hall erupts into noise then as the main course is brought in: a whole roast boar that takes four servants to carry in.

“What’s this?” Wonshik asks.

“I thought a celebration of our own was in order.” Jongin smiles. “Now that Prince Taekwoon is back on his feet.”

Huge jugs of foaming beer are brought out with the rest of the food but Taekwoon declines the cup that Hakyeon offers to pour for him and instead asks that the servants bring him some tea. The nausea he had been feeling at the beginning of the meal has not let up and he wants something to help settle his stomach.

Wonshik piles his plate high with meat and a selection of the roasted vegetables from the steaming platters that are placed around the table before seeing to himself. Taekwoon tries not to think too much of the gesture. It is tradition in northern households that omegas are served once the alphas and the betas have taken their share- perhaps it is different in the south.  

Taekwoon tries a little of everything on his plate but there isn’t much that doesn’t aggravate his stomach. The spices are unfamiliar and far too rich. Still, he eats enough to fill his stomach and to keep Hakyeon from throwing him concerned glances.

He retires for the night before the sweet can be served. Hakyeon, even though he is enjoying himself, refuses to stay at the table without Taekwoon and instead accompanies him back up to his rooms. He helps him get ready for bed before leaving for his own suite a little further down the hall.

It is late in the night that Wonshik crawls into bed with him, stinking of beer.

Taekwoon starts awake immediately and Wonshik mumbles drunken nonsense into his ear. He is worried that his husband wants _that_ from him but Wonshik does nothing more than wrap his arms around Taekwoon’s middle and pull him against his chest.

“Go back to sleep.” Wonshik whispers.

Tired as he is, it still takes Taekwoon a long while to fall asleep once.

They have breakfast in bed the next morning because Wonshik claims his head is too sore for him to even think of moving. The servants bring them toasted bread, thickly sliced bacon, scrambled eggs and pots of tea on trays that they rest on their laps. It is a novel experience for Taekwoon to sit and eat in bed – to even be eating without having to navigate his veil – but Wonshik seems far more accustomed to it, spending far more time cursing Jongin and his seemingly endless supply of beer than anything else.

“How do you feel this morning?” Wonshik asks once the trays have been taken away. He is nursing his third cup of tea and seems far more awake than he had a half hour ago. “Are you well enough to go visit with your uncle?”

Taekwoon nods, “I’m feeling much better today.”

He thinks he would perhaps force himself to go even if it wasn’t the truth. He does not want to invoke the man’s wrath by delaying their visit any longer- his father’s, neither, if word was to ever reach him.

Wonshik takes his leave when Hakyeon arrives to get Taekwoon ready for the day ahead. The beta spends longer than usual painting his face and twisting his hair into elaborate braids and knots, knowing without being told that this day is special. Still, he doesn’t go too far. It is only meant to be an informal visit, after all, never mind how much Taekwoon wants to impress his uncle.

He wears one of his finer robes over a silk tunic and fitted breeches and chooses a silver coloured veil to match the rest of his attire. This veil is entirely sheer but for the diamonds sown into it and it shows off more of his face than any of the veils he had worn on the journey south.

Wonshik, Jongin and Jaehwan are waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs when it is time to leave. His husband is dressed in a rich gold silk and stands tall with his shoulders squared, looking very much the prince that he is. He smiles when he sees Taekwoon and offers him his hand to help down the last couple of stairs.

“You look beautiful.” He says once they are stood side by side. “As brilliant as the moon on a dark winter’s night.”

Taekwoon blushes and words slip from his mouth before he can stop them, “if I am the moon then you are the sun for you are shining just as brightly.”

Jongin laughs and claps a hand down on his cousin’s shoulder, “did I not tell you that your outfit was too much? Even your most beautiful bride seems to think so.”

“Shall I go change?” Wonshik asks, suddenly looking uncertain, his cheeks flushing red as he pulls at his tunic.

“No.” Taekwoon says, his cheeks burning. “Let us be the sun and the moon together.”

Wonshik laughs and kisses the back of his hand and Taekwoon tries to ignore the warmth that pools in the pit of his stomach.

It is not a feeling he is accustomed to or one he had ever expected to feel. Not because of this southern prince.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your comments and kudos- they have helped me hugely!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too :)
> 
> EDIT 28/05/2018 - minor change to Taekwoon and Jaehwan's discussion. The old wording had been bugging me for months.

They take the carriage to the northern keep even if it is only a few streets away.

Taekwoon and Wonshik sit together on the back bench and wave to the crowds that line the path to their destination. Hakyeon and Jaehwan ride out in front while Sanghyuk and a handful of Wonshik’s guard follow behind. Taekwoon thinks that the show of force is too much given that they are on their way to see his family but he doesn’t say as much to his husband. He doesn’t want to disturb the fragile peace they have formed.

His uncle is waiting for them in the courtyard. Taekwoon sucks in a deep breath when he sees him through the carriage windows and he tries not to think of his father. It is hard when they look and carry themselves so similarly.

“Are you okay?” Wonshik asks.

“Yes.” Taekwoon nods. “Of course.”

Wonshik exits the carriage first and then immediately holds his hand out for Taekwoon to take as he makes the step down. Taekwoon tries not to blush at the gesture. He convinces himself it is only for show in front of his uncle, that Wonshik only wants to show the image of a happy marriage for the sake of the peace treaty. He doesn’t want to believe this kindness is real. He has always been told southerners are not capable of such kindness.

Jaehwan introduces them with a deep, flourishing bow.

“Prince Wonshik.” Uncle says with a bow of his own. “Taekwoon, nephew. Welcome.”

“Prince Taekwoon and I thank you for invitation to dine with you.” Wonshik replies, his expression guarded. “We apologise that we could not have been here to meet with you earlier.”

Uncle steps forwards and Taekwoon forces a smile when the man stops in front of him, “I understand. Your message said my nephew was ill.”

Taekwoon tenses as Uncle lifts the veil from his face and pushes its back over his head.

“You do not look ill now, Taekwoon. In fact, I would say that you are almost glowing.”

“I am feeling much better, Uncle.” Taekwoon says, his eyes cast downwards. “The healer says it was merely exhaustion.”

Uncle’s expression is hard to read, “I see.”

“He was treated with the utmost care.” Wonshik assures him.

Uncle trails his fingers down Taekwoon’s cheek and over his lips.

“Shall we keep his veil like this?” The question is directed at Wonshik even if Uncle never looks away from Taekwoon’s face. “It would be such a shame to keep something so beautiful covered. It is your custom, is it not? For omegas to walk around with their faces bare.”

“It is but I understand that the north has its own traditions.” Wonshik replies evenly. “Prince Taekwoon is free to make his own choices. He can wear the veil if he so wishes.”

Taekwoon sees Uncle’s eyes harden, “what will it be, nephew?”

As much Taekwoon desperately wants to pull the veil back over his face, he doesn’t dare to.

“I will follow my husband’s customs.” He says, trying to sound confident.

“I see no harm in that- not in the company of family, at least.” Uncle nods, stepping away and turning towards the entrance to the keep. “I would wear your veil at all other times, however, Taekwoon. You do not want anyone to get the wrong idea about you.”

“Yes, Uncle.” Taekwoon dutifully responds and he tries to push back the feeling of humiliation bubbling in his chest.

Wonshik throws him a look that Taekwoon ignores. He doesn’t want to see the anger on his husband’s face for choosing to side with Uncle over him, not when Wonshik has worked hard to be kind to him since arriving in Midway. Instead he follows his uncle and his husband through the twisting corridors of the northern keep. Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk follow a few paces behind while the rest of the guards stay with the carriage. There is no need for them to follow, not when Uncle has so many of his own guards stationed around the keep.

They eye Taekwoon with open curiosity, having never before seen the youngest member of the royal family, but most avert their eyes when they see that his veil has been pushed back and his face is uncovered. Taekwoon’s cheeks burn red but he holds his head high and tries not to let himself be cowed. He knows that is what Uncle expects from him.

The dining room they are taken to is small and the table is only set for four.

“I didn’t expect you to bring your own people.” Uncle explains, eyeing Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. “Lord Hakyeon is normally all who is needed to keep a watch over my nephew.”

“They can wait in the hallway.” Wonshik says. “Unless you have somewhere where they can wait out of the way?”

“I’ll have someone show them through to the servants’ lounge.” Uncle says.

Uncle takes the seat at the head of the table and Wonshik takes the seat to his right. Hakyeon takes the seat opposite him and Taekwoon sits next to his husband, thankful for the space between him and his uncle.

It is a quiet meal. Uncle and Wonshik do most of the speaking, discussing the wedding ceremony and the journey to Midway, and Hakyeon answers Uncle’s questions about Taekwoon’s family. It is when the sweet course is being taken away that Uncle asks about the mood in the northern capital.

“There is a great feeling of relief,” Hakyeon answers him, “now that peace has been agreed. There have been too many lives lost on both sides, too many families torn apart, for the war to continue to be a popular one.”

“Popular or not, the war served a purpose.” Uncle says. “Both kingdoms have claim to the eastern border towns, have they not? This relief in the north cannot be felt by the south, not when they have sacrificed such a large area of land for this peace.”

“There is some anger.” Wonshik agrees. “But the lords and ladies who have lost parts of their land have been duly compensated by the crown. They understand the importance of the deal we have agreed.”

“And what of the common people?” Uncle asks. “It is their blood that has bathed these battlegrounds for millennia. Is it so easy for them to give up their homes? Their livelihoods?”

“Better that than their lives and the lives of their children.” Wonshik says.

“Of course.” Uncle sips from his glass of wine. “Let us hope that they see it that way.”

“We are not expecting an uprising.” Wonshik tells him, his voice cold. “If that is what you are trying to infer.”

“I am not inferring anything, my dear Prince Wonshik.” Uncle replies with a smile that makes Taekwoon’s stomach turn. “I am merely stating that I understand how there might be anger in the south... Your kingdom has, after all, lost a lot in return for very little.”

Taekwoon sees the anger on Wonshik’s face and knows his husband is about to say something that he will regret.

“Do you have a harp?” Taekwoon asks, quickly. “I thought that you might like me to play for you, Uncle. It has been a year or more since the last time you were at the palace.”

“I didn’t know you played.” Wonshik says, letting out a deep breath and taking the opportunity that Taekwoon presents to change the subject.

“One of my nephew’s few great talents.” Uncle says and Taekwoon’s cheeks flush red at the poorly disguised insult. “He has a beautiful voice, too- you must have him sing for you. His father always had him sing to us in the evening before he was sent to bed.”

“I can sing for you now, too, Uncle, if you would like me to.” Taekwoon says.

Uncle pushes himself to his feet, “then come, let’s go through to the music room. I will have the servants bring us more wine.”

No one speaks while Taekwoon plays. They sit and listen and sip from their glasses as Taekwoon’s fingers pluck carefully at the strings and his high, clear voice fills the air. He is uneasy about being the centre of attention, especially without the comfort of his veil, but he endures it because he knows that Wonshik needs this time for his temper to cool and for his uncle to become distracted. It is better, he thinks, that his uncle directs his sharp tongue at Taekwoon rather than his husband.

“You haven’t been practicing.” Uncle says to him once he has motioned for Taekwoon to stop. “I’m disappointed, Taekwoon.”

“I will do better.” Taekwoon promises, his head bowed.

“See that you do.” Uncle says. “I have arranged a ball to celebrate your marriage. I would expect that you play for your guests.”

“That is most kind.” Wonshik says with a forced smile. “How long does Prince Taekwoon have to prepare?”

“I have planned for it to take place a month today.” Uncle tells them.

“A month?” Wonshik repeats. “I’m afraid that we were planning to be on our way within the fortnight.”

“Ah.” Uncle pretends to look apologetic. “My son is on the way back from the capital. I understand he arrived too late to make it to the ceremony so he very much wanted to see his cousin before he is sent to live in the south.”

“We cannot-.”

“I have already issued the invitations.” Uncle says. “My hands are tied.”

Wonshik fumes all the way back to the southern keep, his scowl only growing when Taekwoon pulls his veil back over his face with shaking hands.

“Who does that man think he is?” He asks over and over and not once does Taekwoon have an answer for him. “Keeping us trapped here like prisoners for a month. I had hoped to be within viewing distance of home in that time.”

Jongin is waiting for them in the courtyard when they get back. He is wearing a smile that makes it obvious he knows the reason behind the fury on his cousin’s face.

“The invitation arrived just after you left.” Jongin says without any preamble as he pulls the carriage door open. “Almost as if he’d had his messenger wait until the carriage was out of sight.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Wonshik mutters.

Taekwoon is surprised that Wonshik, even as angry as he is, remembers to hold his hand out for him to take as he steps out of the carriage. It makes the warmth return to his belly even if he knows it is inappropriate- Wonshik is likely angry with him, too.

“I have already begun preparations.” Jongin tells Wonshik as they step into the keep.

“Jongin, no.” Wonshik shakes his head.

Taekwoon throws Hakyeon a look but gets only the smallest of shrugs in return.

“We can’t have that northern bastard – no offense, Prince Taekwoon, Lord Hakyeon – best us.” Jongin says. “I’ve already arranged for the invitations to be drawn up.”

Wonshik lets out a resigned sigh, his anger fading, “when?”

“Five weeks from now.” Jongin says.

“It is going to be spring before I see home again.” Wonshik runs his hands through his hair.

“You must think of the positives, your highness.” Jaehwan says with a large grin. “You now have time to attend all the dinners you have been invited to.”

This makes Wonshik sigh once more, “and return home as fat as the boar from last night’s dinner?” He sighs a third time, this time far more theatrically. “The price I must pay for peace.”

“I would wager that you have done well from this peace, cousin.” Jongin says, smiling brightly. “You are now married to the most beautiful omega I have ever laid eyes on. You can sleep well at night knowing that I will be forever envious of your good fortune.”

Taekwoon knows that Jongin is only flattering him to tease Wonshik but it doesn’t stop the blush that colours his cheeks. He knows that his veil is sheer enough for Wonshik to notice if he were to look.

He doesn’t.

“Jaehwan- take Prince Taekwoon back to our rooms. I wish to speak to Lord Hakyeon for a moment.” Wonshik instructs.

Jaehwan bows and then motions for Taekwoon to follow him. They walk in silence and Taekwoon feels uneasy. He does not trust Jaehwan. The beta holds the door open for him once they arrive at Taekwoon and Wonshik’s rooms and keeps his head bowed as Taekwoon walks past.

Taekwoon takes his favourite seat by the window, “you may leave now.”

“Actually, your highness.” Jaehwan says, suddenly looking nervous. “If I may, I would like to speak to you.”

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. Jaehwan must take this silence as agreement because he closes the door behind himself and steps further into the room, coming to stand closer to Taekwoon.

“I wish to apologise for my behaviour these last few weeks.” He says and his words, though seemingly well practiced, are sincere. “I have not acted kindly towards you or treated you with the respect you deserve. I know that I was wrong to behave this way and that I have brought shame to Prince Wonshik and to the south for not respecting you – and the treaty, too, by extension – as I should. I am not asking for forgiveness or asking that you to accept my apologies… I just want you to know that I’m sorry.”

Taekwoon doesn’t know what to say. Hakyeon is the only person who has ever apologised to him and he has always forgiven him without thought. But Jaehwan… Jaehwan’s actions and his words had hurt him deeply. He doesn’t know if can ever forgive him.

And yet, he knows he should try. Wonshik is close to Jaehwan and very obviously trusts him. He doesn’t want to come between his husband and Jaehwan when he knows their bond is deep, deeper than Taekwoon is used to seeing between master and servant.

“You and my husband are close.” He says at last.

“Yes.” Jaehwan nods. “The prince and I have been friends since childhood… I owe him a great deal.”

“Is that so?” Taekwoon asks.

“My father was a stable hand at the palace. He brought me to work with him following my omega father’s death because I was too young to be left by myself. Prince Wonshik was, at the time, very young and headstrong. He was determined that he was going to be a stable hand when he grew up instead of the king and so didn’t need the education his father wanted him to have. We would spend many a day hiding away from his tutors in the stables or in the trees surrounding the fields where they kept the horses.

“When Wonshik grew older he insisted that I attend his lessons with him so I learned to read and write and how to fight with a sword: the first in my family for three generations to learn any of these things. And then when he came of age, he appointed me as his attendant and insisted that I was treated the same as any lord or lady even if I had only common blood.” Jaehwan pauses. “He has always treated me with respect. He will be disappointed to know I have not done the same for you in return.”

Taekwoon bites his lip as he thinks over Jaehwan’s words.

“Then do not tell him.” Taekwoon says.

“Your highness?” Jaehwan’s brows are furrowed in confusion.

“We will keep this between us.” Taekwoon tells him. “For the sake of your friendship and the obvious love for you my husband has. I will forgive you, Jaehwan, if you can promise me one thing.”

“Of course.” Jaehwan responds. “Anything.”

“Promise me you will do better.”

Jaehwan eyes widen and shame colours his cheeks. He nods his head and bows deeply, “I will. I swear to you that I will.”

“Thank you.” Taekwoon forces a smile and tells himself it is enough. “It is all I ask.”

“You are kinder than I deserve.” Jaehwan tells him.

Taekwoon doesn’t have anything to say to that.

Jaehwan clears his throat, “I will take my leave now unless you would like me to do anything?”

“Please can you ask for some tea to be brought up?” Taekwoon asks.

“Yes, of course.” Jaehwan nods and leaves.

It is Wonshik rather than one of the servants that brings through the tea nearly ten minutes later, his face pulled into a frown as he concentrates on not unsettling the tray as he walks. His expression brightens when he notices Taekwoon watching him.

“I have brought your tea.” He says once he’s set the tray down on the table in front of Taekwoon, as if it isn’t obvious what he’s just done. He takes the chair opposite Taekwoon and waits for the omega to pour them both a cup before speaking again. “It is unfortunate that we must stay another five weeks in Midway.”

“There is nothing we can do.” Taekwoon says. “Uncle would not be happy if we did not attend and Lord Jongin… He had no choice but to throw a ball of his own. The north and south must be seen to be equal.”

“Five weeks in Midway then- six, depending on how long it takes for me recover from drinking my way through Jongin’s wine collection. That is a long time.” Wonshik takes a sip from his tea. “Do you not agree?”

“There is nothing we can do.” Taekwoon repeats.

“Do you think you will manage six weeks with your uncle?” Wonshik asks.

“I do not understand.” Taekwoon says with a frown. “Are we not staying here?”

“Yes, but we will be seeing him a few times a week. I imagine he will be at some of the dinners that have been organised and he will want us to visit with him a few times more, he’ll perhaps visit here, too.” Wonshik says.

Taekwoon stares at the steam rising from his cup, “and?”

“You do not like him.”

Taekwoon tenses, “he is my uncle.”

“He scares you.”

He shakes his head, “that’s not true.”

“Don’t lie to me, Taekwoon.” Wonshik tells him. “Of the few things I do know about you, when you’re lying is one of them.”

Taekwoon doesn’t know how to respond to that so instead he stays quiet.

“You should not keep secrets from me. I am your husband, you owe me the truth if nothing else.”

Taekwoon looks out of the window and doesn’t answer. He doesn’t want to talk about his uncle.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Wonshik lets out a breathy snort, “will you really not speak to me?”

Taekwoon doesn’t answer.

Wonshik’s face grows angry, “they are right to call you a jewel for you are as cold one.”

“Do you always resort to insults when you do not get your own way?” Taekwoon asks, letting the burst of irritation in his chest dictate his tongue.

“Do you know how infuriating you are?” Wonshik shoots straight back. “I never know where I stand with you. I was so pleased that you came to me with your heat and trusted me to take you through it- I thought that after an uncertain beginning that we had taken a positive step forwards together. But then you ignore me without giving any reason for the next two weeks and for what?”

“I-.”

“No, Taekwoon. I do not want to hear any more empty words. I have tried very hard to be kind to you, to be a good husband for the sake of the peace treaty, but you have given me nothing in turn. You don’t even trust me enough to tell me when you’re afraid.”

“I have given you my body.” Taekwoon says, his voice small. He feels suddenly uncertain. “What more is there?”

Wonshik stares at him in disbelief, “do you honestly not understand?”

“I am yours.” Taekwoon says. “You own me.”

Wonshik slams his cup down onto the table, “I don’t want to own you!”

Taekwoon stares at him wide eyed as he storms from the room, not understanding his husband’s sudden anger.

He doesn’t see Wonshik again until that night. Taekwoon is feeling nauseous so he takes a light dinner of toasted bread and milk in his rooms with Hakyeon instead of going down to eat with the others. Wonshik doesn’t speak to him when he prepares himself for bed a few hours later and they sleep with their backs to one another.

The next day they are out from noon until night visiting with two different lords. The southern lord they visit for lunch compliments Taekwoon’s beauty and asks him about the mood in the north before then ignoring him for the rest of their visit. The northern lord they take dinner with is one that Taekwoon knows from court. He asks Taekwoon about the journey south, how his uncle is and if he is enjoying his time in Midway. Taekwoon answers all of his questions with great care and a polite smile. He knows how much this particular lord likes to gossip.

The next day is much like the first and so is the third. Taekwoon sits still and silent for the southern nobility and makes inane conversation with the northern lords and ladies. He spends so much time forcing himself to smile that his face begins to ache and by the end of the week he is wearing his thicker veils once more in order to give himself some reprieve.

Though the days are not strenuous, Taekwoon finds himself exhausted at the end of each one. There is much talk of people he doesn’t know and places he’s never heard of and he realises just how truly ignorant of the world he’s been kept. He promises himself that he will ask Hakyeon about them or visit the library once they are back at the southern keep but he is always far too exhausted once dinner is over and instead immediately retires to bed. He sleeps deeply on a night, so deeply he doesn’t wake when Wonshik slips into bed beside him.   

Hakyeon is worried about him. He isn’t used to rousing him on a morning or undressing a half-asleep Taekwoon on a night. He’s concerned, too, about Taekwoon feeling too ill to eat much. They put it down to the richness of the food and the remnants of being so ill at the beginning of their stay in Midway. It’s strange but he finds he still has a great appetite when it comes to sweet things and he is close to embarrassing himself on several occasions when he struggles to stop himself from picking at the pieces of fruit and honeyed cakes that get delivered as part of the sweet course at the end of each meal. Word spreads, however, and it isn’t long before fruit and sugary treats are being served alongside the first two courses by those nobles wishing to win favour.  

Wonshik doesn’t speak to him much beyond what is necessary and Taekwoon doesn’t speak to him at all. He doesn’t understand his husband’s outburst but he is hurt by it. He doesn’t understand why Wonshik wouldn’t want to own him. Had he done something wrong? He thinks he must have for Wonshik to be so mad at him. He doesn’t ask, though, and he doesn’t talk to Hakyeon about it. He feels too embarrassed to talk to anyone about it. He’s never heard of an alpha rejecting ownership of an omega before, not after marriage at least. He feels like a failure.

The tension between the two of them is exhausting and Taekwoon is certain that Lord Jongin, Hakyeon and Jaehwan have noticed. Wonshik may have even confided in his cousin and his attendant- Taekwoon doesn’t know but the thought horrifies him. He doesn’t want them, or any of the southern nobility, laughing at him behind his back.

As the weeks go by he finds it harder to maintain a calm façade. The smallest of things make him teary eyed and he finds himself snapping at Hakyeon more than once. Hakyeon, never one to indulge his bad moods, snaps straight back and sends Taekwoon into floods of tears.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately.” Hakyeon says after one such outburst, dabbing carefully at Taekwoon’s face so as to not ruin the pattern he’d only just finished painting. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“I don’t know.” Taekwoon says, unable to stop the tears pouring from his eyes. “I don’t know. I don’t like it here. I want to go home.”

“You can’t.” Hakyeon reminds him, his voice gentle. He continues to dab at Taekwoon’s face and Taekwoon avoids looking at him, not wanting to see the worry in his eyes. Eventually Hakyeon lets out a long sigh and says, “I think we ought to call for the healer. You are not acting like yourself, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon doesn’t say anything.

“I will ask for her to visit you after you return from lunch with Lady Park.”

Wonshik’s face softens when he sees how red Taekwoon’s eyes are, even through the darkness of his veil, when Taekwoon arrives in the courtyard to leave for Lady Park’s. Wonshik offers his hand for Taekwoon to steady himself with as he climbs into the carriage.

“Are you okay?” He asks once they are sat together in the back of the carriage.

Taekwoon thinks about lying. He thinks about telling his husband that everything is fine and that he is looking forward to lunch with Lady Park and then dinner with his uncle at the southern keep. He thinks about saying all of these things but then he sees the earnest expression on Wonshik’s face and knows he must tell the truth.

“I don’t know.” He says, a slight tremble to his voice. “Hakyeon thinks I might be ill. He’s called for the healer for after lunch.”

“We can cancel if you would prefer.” Wonshik offers, his lips drawn into a thin line. “And meet with the healer now.”

Taekwoon shakes his head, “no, it’s okay. It would be rude to cancel now and Lady Park might take offense.”

“That is true.” Wonshik says and his expression grows pained. “I should mention that Lady Park was one of those to lose land during the treaty. She has been very angry about the whole thing- she refused to accept the gold my father offered her in compensation. I don’t imagine that she will be unkind but I thought I should warn you.”

“Thank you.” Taekwoon says. “I will try not to anger her any further.”

Lady Park greets them with a wide smile. She hugs Wonshik and fusses with the collar on his shirt as she chides him for being late. Taekwoon waits a little further back with his shoulders hunched and his head bowed, trying not to draw attention to himself.

“Introduce me to your bride, my dear.” She says once she’s done fixing Wonshik’s collar. “I’m very eager to meet him.”

“Of course.” Wonshik nods and Taekwoon thinks that there is some relief on his face. He leads Lady Park over and Taekwoon bows as he speaks. “My bride, Prince Taekwoon of the northern kingdom.”

Lady Park cups his face and peers at him through the darkness of the fabric, “it is hard to see. May I lift his veil?”

“That is for him to decide.” Wonshik says.

“May I?” She asks Taekwoon.

He hesitates for a moment before agreeing.

She is careful as she lifts the veil, her movements slow and measured, and the gaze she fixes upon his face is penetrating. It feels as if she is looking into his very soul. She ghosts one of her fingers over the pattern surrounding his left eye and Taekwoon tries hard not to tense at the touch. He hears Hakyeon’s deep inhale from behind him and he knows the beta is ready to step in if her touch becomes anymore inappropriate.

It doesn’t.

“Beautiful.” She says at last, letting the veil drop back into place. “You have done well for yourself, Wonshik.”

Lady Park leads them through into the parlour after that and invites them to take a seat in one of the cushioned chairs set up around a small table piled high with delicately decorated cakes and biscuits and intricately fashioned marzipan figures. Hakyeon and Jaehwan wait by the door, their hands behind their backs and their faces blank, while Sanghyuk stands guard out in the hall. They, too, have grown used to the routine of visiting with the nobility.  

“I didn’t think a formal lunch was in order, not given our relationship.” Lady Park says.

“Lady Park spent a great deal of time at the palace while I was growing up.” Wonshik explains to Taekwoon. “She acted as a lady-in-waiting for my mother before she came into her inheritance.”

“I have known Wonshik since before he could walk.” Lady Park says with a smile. “He is a good man.”

“He is.” Taekwoon agrees.

Lady Park pours wine from the decanter on the table into first Wonshik’s and then her own glass. She smiles at Taekwoon as she lifts a second decanter from the small side table to her left, “I have prepared something very special for you, Prince Taekwoon. Tales of your sweet tooth has spread almost as far as word of your beauty- I have had some of my most prized honey wine brought up from the cellar.”

“Thank you.” Taekwoon says even as his stomach twists and bile rises in his throat at the thought. “That is most kind, Lady Park. However, I would prefer some tea if it is not too much trouble.”

Taekwoon is certain that he sees a flash of rage on the old woman’s face before she schools her expression into a sympathetic smile, “of course, my dear. Are you not feeling well?”

“Too much sugar, perhaps.” Wonshik says as he helps himself to a biscuit. “I would not mind trying the honey wine once I have finished my own glass. It has been a long while since I have had any.”

“I’m afraid this particular decanter was prepared especially for Prince Taekwoon.” Lady Park says, her tone apologetic. “I will bring it with me to Lord Jongin’s ball, perhaps he will be feeling better then.”

The rest of their time in Lady Park’s company goes quickly. She asks after Wonshik’s mother and sister and then draws Jaehwan into the conversation when she questions what mischief the pair have gotten themselves into since she had last seen them. She has Taekwoon describe the wedding ceremony to her in great detail and she then laments over the fact that no southern nobility had been invited to bear witness to the event. She is kind and courteous and, still, Taekwoon cannot shake his unease.  

“You did not say that you were close.” Taekwoon says once they are in the carriage back to the southern keep.

“I have known her my whole life.” Wonshik shrugs. “But I feel that she thinks we are closer than we actually are. I am just relieved that she greeted us as warmly as she did- this is the first time that I have seen her since the terms of the peace treaty were declared. It was my father who received the brunt of her fury.”

Taekwoon nods and takes Wonshik’s hand when his husband offers it to him.

“Are you nervous?” Wonshik asks.

“A little.” Taekwoon admits. He had struggled to eat anything at all over lunch and had only taken the smallest of sips from his tea. “I am sure it is nothing. Hakyeon thinks I have grown overly dramatic since we left the north.”

“You have left your home and your family behind.” Wonshik says. “I think you’re allowed to be. Just… Just know that you can talk to me about your worries, Taekwoon. I am your husband, I would very much like to help you carry them.”

Taekwoon doesn’t know what to say so instead he squeezes Wonshik’s hand tightly and hopes that he understands.

The healer is waiting for him in his and Wonshik’s rooms when they get back. His husband insists on being present during her examination but does nothing more than sit and watch as Hakyeon removes his veil and helps him from his robe so he is dressed in nothing more than his tunic and breeches.  

The healer takes in the pallor of his skin first and feels for a temperature with the back of her hand.

“He has not been hot.” Hakyeon tells her. “But he has been sleeping a great deal and is quick to grow upset.”

The healer nods, “and has he been nauseous?”

“Yes.” Hakyeon confirms. “Though I do not think he has actually vomited. He has grown very picky with his food- when he chooses to eat, that is.”

“I see.” The healer says. She motions at one of the cushioned lounges pressed against the wall. “Would you lay down for me, your highness? I would like to inspect your stomach.”

Taekwoon does as he is instructed, his hands clenched into fists at his side to keep them from shaking.

“I am going to lift your tunic.” She tells him, her voice gentle. “Just for a little while.”

Taekwoon throws a worried look at Wonshik and the alpha lets out a breathy laugh.

“I have seen you in a greater state of undress than this, Taekwoon.” He says and Taekwoon’s cheeks flush red.

The healer’s hands are cold as she presses down on Taekwoon’s stomach and he can’t stop the shiver than runs up his spine.

She smiles at him, feeling Taekwoon’s lower stomach, “when did you have your last heat?”

Taekwoon freezes, his breath caught in his throat.

“Nine weeks ago.” Wonshik answers for him. “Just after we left the northern palace.”

The healer nods and covers Taekwoon’s stomach with his tunic once more. He scrabbles upright, breathing harshly, and berates himself for not noticing that he had missed his heats. How could so much time go by without him noticing he had missed one, two? He had never been so careless before.

“I recommend drinking ginger tea for the next month or so.” The healer says. “That should help with the nausea until you start to get your appetite back. Make sure that you get plenty of rest, too, and do not push yourself too much. Your body is working very hard.”

“Taekwoon…” Hakyeon says and there are tears in his eyes. Taekwoon thinks he looks happy but how could that be so?

“Is he… Is he sick?” Wonshik asks, his voice shaking.

“Not exactly, though he may feel that way for a while.” The healer says. “He should be fully recovered in another six or seven months.”

“Months?” Taekwoon repeats.

“Congratulations, your highnesses.” She bows first to Taekwoon and then to Wonshik. “The kingdoms will have a new prince or princess before the summer’s end.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Thank you for all your kudos and kind words- as a thank you I thought I should post this next chapter early :)
> 
> I'm back at work tomorrow so I may not have as much time to write. Thankfully I have already finished chapter six so I will definitely be able to update next week. Please send me lots of encouragement as I will definitely need it. The January blues always hit me hard.
> 
> Thank you once again, I will try and reply to comments on chapter four asap.

Wonshik kisses him once the healer is gone. On the forehead, on his cheeks, his lips and the tip of his nose. He laughs as he does so and holds Taekwoon’s face in his large, warm hands.

“Can you believe it?” He asks. “A child!”

Taekwoon’s skin burns from where Wonshik’s lips had touched it and his heart beats at double speed in his chest but he does not offer too much of a reaction in the face of his husband’s joy. He is in far too much shock.

“My parents will be overjoyed.” Wonshik says, hugging Taekwoon close before releasing him. “I cannot wait to tell them.”

“You should write to your parents, too, Taekwoon.” Hakyeon’s expression is bright even if his eyes are still wet. “And tell them the news before you can no longer hide it.”

“I will arrange for messengers to visit both of our kingdoms.” Wonshik runs a hand through his hair and smiles so widely Taekwoon is worried his face is going to split in two. “We will send ravens, too. Quick letters to our parents to forewarn them of the news and then messengers to formally announce it. That sounds sensible, does it not?”

“It does.” Hakyeon agrees. “And when will you announce it here in Midway?”

“Next week, perhaps- at Uncle’s ball.” Wonshik says. “That gives the ravens time to arrive at their destination and enough time for us to allow the news to sink in. Do you agree, Taekwoon?”

Taekwoon starts, not having really been listening, his fingertips hoovering over his lips where Wonshik had kissed him, “what? Yes. That’s fine, whatever you wish.”

Wonshik guides Taekwoon to sit in one of the chairs, his smile making way for concern at the dazed expression on Taekwoon’s face. He kneels on the floor in front of him, takes Taekwoon’s hands in his own and squeezes them gently.

“This is your decision, too.” He says before he kisses the back of the omega’s hand. “It is your child as much as it is mine.”

“I’m sorry.” Taekwoon looks at their hands. “This is all so sudden. I had not thought…”

“I know.” Wonshik murmurs. “The thought had not crossed my mind either.”

“It had crossed mine.” Hakyeon says. “But not until this morning. I should have noticed sooner.”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything.” Wonshik tells him.

“Still…”

“Do you think my parents will be happy?” Taekwoon asks, a sudden spike of fear piercing him, looking beyond his husband to Hakyeon for an answer. “My sisters are not married so this will be their first grandchild. What if-?”

He cuts himself off, trying to figure out why he is suddenly so scared. His father had forced him to marry Wonshik- he would have expected this to happen, wouldn’t he? But what if he thought it was too soon? A child within the first year of marriage was not uncommon but Taekwoon fears it is not what his father would have wanted.

“They will be happy, of course they will.” Wonshik answers. “This fulfils the treaty better than any marriage could. This child will bind the blood of our kingdoms together for all time.”

Taekwoon’s stomach gives an unpleasant jolt and he yanks his hands free from Wonshik’s hold.

“Taekwoon?” He asks.

Taekwoon gets to his feet and pushes past Wonshik, not caring that he almost knocks the alpha to the floor, and storms towards the bedroom. There is anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach and hurt burning in his chest. 

Wonshik trips over himself to follow and grabs at Taekwoon’s wrist, bringing him to a halt.

“What?” He asks. “What is it?”

Taekwoon doesn’t really understand it himself so he instead tries to pull free. He doesn’t want to talk at the moment, not to Wonshik or to anyone. There are too many thoughts running through his head and his body feels fits to burst with all the different emotions he is feeling. He needs time.

Wonshik tightens his hold, “talk to me, Taekwoon. Are you not happy?”

Taekwoon shakes his head and tries to pry at Wonshik’s fingers with his free hand.

“Let me go.” He hisses.

“You’re not-? I don’t understand.”

Wonshik’s grip is beginning to hurt and Taekwoon immediately thinks of his father. He begins to shake and cowers away from his husband.

And then Hakyeon is there.

He pushes his way between them and Taekwoon clenches his eyes closed, scared of what he’s going to see. There is the sound of a scuffle and then suddenly Taekwoon is free. He isn’t expecting it and so he can’t prepare himself. He overbalances and lands on the floor with a soft thud.

Hakyeon is at his side in an instant.

“Goddess.” He breathes, his hands hovering over Taekwoon as if he’s uncertain where is okay to touch. “Taekwoon, are you okay?”

Taekwoon pushes him away and staggers to his feet. It’s all too much. Hakyeon is too close and Wonshik is staring at him and it’s just-.

He locks himself in the bedroom for the rest of the afternoon.

He tries to sleep so that he doesn’t have to think but instead spends hours staring up at the ceiling. He pokes and prods at his stomach, feels its firmness, and thinks about the life growing in there. It doesn’t feel real. The meeting with the healer feels like a dream and he has to keep on pinching himself to convince himself he’s really awake. He almost wishes he wasn’t.

He thinks about the joy on Wonshik’s face and tries to ignore the fluttering in his belly at the memory. He does not think it was real. It couldn’t have been real. Wonshik could not have been happy about the idea of having a child with him when they barely know each other, can hardly stand to be alone together. His happiness could only have come from the thought of getting an heir... Couldn’t it? What other reason did Wonshik have to be happy about their situation? What other reason did he have to kiss Taekwoon like he had?

Wonshik doesn’t like him, Taekwoon is certain of that. He had said that he didn’t want to own him and had then gone weeks without speaking to him more than what was necessary. All the kindness he had shown him – serving him first at dinner, helping him in and out of the carriage – it was nothing more than an act to convince the world that their marriage is a healthy one, that the treaty is strong and will not fail.  

The treaty.

Taekwoon’s heart sinks and he knows then that that is the reason for Wonshik’s joy at the idea of a child. A child would irreversibly bind their kingdoms together by blood. It could even stand to inherit both thrones if tragedy were to strike the north: an alpha child would inherit the throne to the southern kingdom after Wonshik and the northern kingdom after his eldest sister if neither she or his other sisters married and had an alpha child of their own. He doesn’t think it’s a possibility, not when he knows his eldest sister is due to be engaged in the spring, but he knows that if he were to have an alpha child it would hold consequences for both kingdoms.  

He doesn’t know why it hurts – that Wonshik’s happiness should come from fulfilling the treaty – but it does, bitterly so. His heart aches in his chest and he feels so _stupid_. Wonshik could never be happy because of him. He knows this. Taekwoon is nothing more than an instrument to be used to further the agreements of kings. He cannot expect to be loved.

There is a knock on the door just as the sun begins to set. Taekwoon, hungry and thirsty and so utterly miserable, unlocks it and retreats back to bed without opening the door to see who is on the other side. It will be Hakyeon, he knows, coming to get him ready for dinner with Uncle. He clenches his eyes closed and tries to keep himself from crying. He does not want to face Uncle tonight, even if he knows he must.

He hears the door crack open and it isn’t long until before the bed is dipping under another person’s weight and fingers are running through his hair.

“I do not want to go to dinner.”

He is expecting to hear Hakyeon tut and tell him he must but instead he gets the softest of sighs in return, “then you do not have to.”

Taekwoon freezes.

“Will you speak to me, Taekwoon?” Wonshik asks, continuing to run his fingers through the omega’s hair. “I only want to know that you’re well.”

“You hurt me.” Taekwoon’s voice is a whisper.

“I know.” Wonshik says and his voice is full of regret. “I’m sorry.”

Taekwoon’s heart begins to pound, hope flaring in his chest, but then Wonshik brushes his fingers over his wrist and Taekwoon knows he does not understand.

“Will you forgive me?” Wonshik asks.

“Yes.” Taekwoon responds because he knows he has to.

“Thank you.” Wonshik says.

Neither of them speak. Wonshik hums a tune Taekwoon doesn’t know under his breath and continues to pet Taekwoon’s hair and it is comforting. Taekwoon’s eyes drift closed and he begins to relax.

“You talk in your sleep.” Wonshik says and Taekwoon jolts from his touch. “When you are dreaming or having nightmares. That night after our first argument, I laid awake and I heard you crying out. My heart ached at the fear in your voice and I swore to myself then that I would never be like your father. I have already failed.”

Taekwoon hears the sincerity in his voice and, somehow, that just makes the pain in his chest grow.

“It was not your intention to hurt me.” Taekwoon tells him. “But it was always his. You are nothing like him, Wonshik.”

“I want you to feel safe when you are with me.” Wonshik says.

“Why?” Taekwoon asks. “What does it matter what I feel? You are getting what you want from this treaty, I am already with child. If it is an alpha then you will have your heir.”

Wonshik stares at him, “do you honestly think so lowly of yourself?”

“I know my purpose.” Taekwoon says.

“You do not.” Wonshik tells him. “For beyond what our fathers have demanded of us with this marriage, you have no other purpose but to be happy. I will not ask for anything more from you than that. I will hope, however, that you will grow to trust me- perhaps even like me.”

“I do not know you.”

“And I do not know you.” Wonshik agrees. “I think we should remedy that. I can cancel tomorrow’s engagements and instead we can spend the day together? Would you like that?”

‘No.’ Taekwoon thinks.

“Yes.” His mouth says.

Wonshik beams at him, “we can go to the central market, if you like? I understand from Hakyeon that this is your first visit to Midway and you have seen nothing but the inside of nobles’ houses. It hardly does the city justice.”

“Okay.” Taekwoon nods.

“Good, then it is decided.” Wonshik says.

“And what of tonight? What of Uncle?” Taekwoon asks and he pushes himself upright on the bed. “I should really go to dinner.”

“It is your decision.” Wonshik tells him. “If you do not wish to go to dinner then you do not have to- I will make your excuses.”

“We should not tell him about the baby, not until our parents are told the news.” Taekwoon says. “I don’t think anyone should know.”

“Hakyeon knows.” Wonshik says. “And I would like to tell Jaehwan and Jongin. Sanghyuk, too, now that he is your personal guard.”

Taekwoon frowns, “personal guard? I already have Hakyeon.”

“I know.” Wonshik says. “But I would very much like to have a second person keeping an eye on you, especially now that you are carrying our child. I do not want to lose either of you.”

Taekwoon thinks about arguing the point but relents at the earnest expression on his husband’s face, “fine.”

“Thank you.” Wonshik stands and stretches. “Shall I send for Hakyeon?”

“Yes, please.” Taekwoon nods. “And for dinner to be brought up for us.”

“Of course.”

Wonshik presses the quickest of kisses to his cheek before taking his leave and Taekwoon flushes at the gesture. 

“He cares for you very deeply.” Hakyeon tells him over dinner.

“Is that why you and he nearly fought?” Taekwoon shoots straight back, still on edge from the day's events.

“We did not nearly fight.” Hakyeon rolls his eyes. “I don’t ‘nearly’ fight anyone. I either do or I don’t and you know very well, Taekwoon, that those I _do_ fight aren’t usually able to walk away.”

“Then what happened?” He asks.

“It was a test.” Hakyeon says with the smallest of shrugs.

“A test?” Taekwoon frowns. “I do not understand.”

“He did not hurt you, did he?” Hakyeon asks and he waits for Taekwoon to shake his head before continuing. “But he knew how you might react if he were to take your wrist and threaten to damage it as your father had before we left. He wanted to see how I would react.”

Taekwoon blinks and tries to process what Hakyeon is telling him.

“He was testing my loyalty to you, Taekwoon, seeing whether I would be prepared to fight even him to keep you safe.”

“That is… That is cruel.” Taekwoon murmurs.

“I know and he is aware of that, too. We have had a long conversation this afternoon about his actions.” Hakyeon pauses and pokes at his food with his fork. “However cruel his methods, I do think his heart is in the right place. He needed to know that he could trust me to keep you safe no matter the cost, especially now you are with child.”

“Is my trust in you not enough?”

“I do not approve of what he did.” Hakyeon tells him. “But I understand it. He cares about you very much.”

Taekwoon does not know how to feel about this.

“He has appointed Sanghyuk as my personal guard.” He says at last.

“I know.” Hakyeon replies. “I asked him to.”

“What?” Taekwoon almost drops his fork. “Why?”

“I cannot keep you safe on my own, not now we’re outside of the capital. The robbery on the road to Midway proves that.” Hakyeon says and Taekwoon tries not to think about what had happened. He doesn’t want to remember. “Besides, Sanghyuk is a good soldier and has already proven himself. It seemed wise.”

Taekwoon puts down his fork and leans back in his chair, his appetite suddenly vanished.

“Are you feeling sick?” Hakyeon asks him.

“No.” Taekwoon shakes his head. “I’m just not hungry.”

Hakyeon frowns, “you should eat more.”

“I know, you’ve said a hundred times before.”

“And now you have a reason to listen to me.” Hakyeon says. His frown only grows when Taekwoon doesn’t make a move to pick up his fork. “What’s wrong? Are you not excited?”

Taekwoon looks at his hands and doesn’t answer.

“Taekwoon… Talk to me.”

“Will you help me write the note to my parents?” Taekwoon asks. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Your mother will be happy.” Hakyeon tells him. “And your father- well, who knows? He will probably think it is too soon but that does not matter. You are not his to control anymore.”

They sit together at the writing desk once the dishes from their dinner have been taken away. Taekwoon drafts a number of different notes to his parents to tell them the news before he gives up and asks Hakyeon to write it for him. Hakyeon does so before writing a letter to his own mother for it to be sent on the same raven and Taekwoon pretends not to see the tears in his friend’s eyes. Hakyeon does not like to show Taekwoon when he is upset.

Hakyeon helps him get ready for bed once they’re finished and, after a large glass of warm milk, Taekwoon falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

He wakes early the next morning and is both relieved and frustrated to find Wonshik snoring beside him in bed. He gets up and dresses in the tunic and breeches that Hakyeon had laid out for him the night before, frowning as his struggles with the laces, and hides his face behind one of his plainer veils. He sets out into the keep after that, no real destination in mind but desperate to get away from his rooms.

He stops outside of Hakyeon’s rooms as he passes and thinks of waking him. He decides against it after a moment’s hesitation. It’s still very early and he knows that Hakyeon deserves some time alone to rest.

The halls of the keep are deserted save for a couple of servants who duck out of sight into the service corridors when they see him. He doesn’t mind, he’s rather glad to be alone. He makes his way down to the ground floor and thinks of going to the kitchens to ask for tea to help his nausea before realising that he has no idea where they are. This is the first time he’s ever walked the halls of the keep by himself and he doesn’t really know where anything is.

He decides to go outside instead. There’s a garden behind the keep with benches hidden between large trees and he thinks that sitting there a while and breathing in the cold, fresh air will help him not feel so sick.    

The courtyard is busy with guards running through their drills and Taekwoon starts at the loud clashing of steel, having not expected to see or hear anyone. His arrival attracts the attention of the guards closest to the main door and he freezes in place as they turn to leer at him.

“It’s the northern whore.” One of them spits and Taekwoon recognises him as one of the guards who had mocked him the morning after his heat. “What are you doing out here alone?”

Taekwoon takes a step backwards but bumps into the closed door behind him, much to the amusement of the guards who laugh at his obvious fear.

“Perhaps he’s grown tired of the prince’s cock and has come to see whether-.”

“Hold your tongue.” A new voice warns. “Or lose it.”

It’s Jaehwan.

The beta pushes his way through the audience that has gathered to get to him and he immediately bows low in front of Taekwoon, “your highness.”

“What’s gotten into you, Jaehwan? I’ve never seen you bow to the slut before.”

Taekwoon blinks and Jaehwan is on his feet and swinging his sword through the air quicker than Taekwoon can think. The guard who had just spoken only just has time enough to bring his sword up to block Jaehwan’s hit and is then immediately on the defensive as Jaehwan swipes at him again and again. It isn’t long before the guard is howling in pain and his sword is clattering to the floor.

Jaehwan does not relent, pressing the point of his sword into the guard’s neck, “you will speak to Prince Taekwoon with the respect he deserves or not speak at all. Do you understand me?”

The guard nods, his eyes wide and frightened, and Taekwoon, too, is shaken. They are in Midway- just what is Jaehwan doing? Surely he knows that drawing blood with the intent to cause harm is punishable by death?

“Yes.” The guard gasps. “Goddess, yes.”

Jaehwan sheathes his sword, “good. I’m glad we could come to an understanding.”

He turns back to Taekwoon then and gives him his most charming smile, as if he had not just fought and disarmed one of his own men, and offers him a hand.

“Jaehwan?” He asks.

“Your highness.” He bows his head. “Let me escort you to where you are going.”

Taekwoon takes his hand and allows Jaehwan to link their arms as they walk through the courtyard even if he finds the gesture overly familiar.

“To the gardens, please.” He says. “I need some fresh air.”

They do not speak again until Taekwoon is seated on a bench in the centre of the gardens, hidden in the shade of the trees from the rays of the newly risen sun.

“I’m sorry.” Jaehwan says, looking bashful, as he sits on the low wall opposite where Taekwoon is sat. “Did I frighten you?”

“A little.” Taekwoon admits.

“It was not my intention.” Jaehwan tells him. “I know that your condition is… _delicate_ at the moment.”

“I was more worried that you were going to get yourself killed.” Taekwoon says.

Jaehwan laughs, “your concern flatters me but I was never in any danger of that. I have fought alongside these men for years- I know their weaknesses.”

Taekwoon nods and takes a deep breath, lets the cold air soothe his stomach, while Jaehwan watches him with an unreadable expression on his face.

After a short while, Taekwoon chides him, “you did not have to take it so far.”

“I did.” Jaehwan replies. “It is the only way they will learn. Besides, I promised you I would do better, didn’t I? I am a man of my word, Prince Taekwoon.”

It is cold outside and Taekwoon, dressed only in his tunic and breeches, soon starts to shiver. Jaehwan notices and, without a word, unfastens his cloak and drapes it around Taekwoon’s shoulders.

“Are you feeling better this morning?” He asks once he’s retaken his seat on the wall. “I understand the news came as quite a shock.”

“I don’t know.” Taekwoon pulls the cloak close around himself. “I don’t think it has quite sunk in yet.”

“Wonshik is happy. He loves children and is very excited to have one of his own.” Jaehwan tells him. “I have never seen him smile so widely before as when he told us.”

Despite his conversation with Hakyeon the evening before, Jaehwan’s words make warmth pool in Taekwoon’s belly and he smiles at the thought, remembering Wonshik’s lips on his.

“Was he truly happy?” He asks.

“Yes.” Jaehwan says. “Though he is worried that you don’t seem quite as pleased.”

“It is a lot to take in.” Taekwoon says. “I know that I will be happy but not quite yet. I need time to get my thoughts in order.”

They sit in silence for a long time after that and Jaehwan escorts him back up to his rooms once Taekwoon is ready to go inside.

“Where have you been?” Hakyeon scolds him as soon as he steps into the room. “I have had Sanghyuk search the entire keep for you.”

“I was in the gardens.” He explains. “I needed some fresh air.”

“I kept him from getting into any trouble.” Jaehwan tells Hakyeon.

“I somehow doubt that.” Hakyeon dryly responds. He focuses his attention back on Taekwoon and starts ushering him further into the room, “your bath will be cold if you do not hurry.”

Hakyeon has him wear different clothes to the ones he had originally been wearing.

“Your breeches are far too tight.” He tuts. “I will ask for a tailor to be sent. You should probably have new robes for the balls anyway.”

Wonshik meets him at the bottom of the main staircase when it is time to leave and greets him with a warm smile. Taekwoon does not return it, still upset about the day before. He finds it difficult to remain angry though when Wonshik fusses over him before they leave, making sure that he is feeling well and that his cloak is warm enough.

‘He cares about you.’ Hakyeon had said.

Can it really be true?

He knows he can trust Hakyeon. Taekwoon has always trusted him before and he knows this time should be no different. Hakyeon would never lead him astray.

They walk to market as it is not too great a distance, just at the bottom of the hill from the keep, and Wonshik names all the different shops they pass and tells him a little about what they sell. They go into a small bakery about halfway down the hill and Wonshik buys them a sweet berry tart to share. They stand together at one of the small tables clustered outside to eat and Taekwoon imagines that, if it weren’t for Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Sanghyuk and a handful of guards keeping watch a short distance away, this is what it would feel like to be a normal couple courting. The idea makes him blush.

The market is crowded with people and Taekwoon clings to Wonshik’s arm for fear of being separated. He had only ever been to the market in the capital a handful of times and the guards that had accompanied him then had made sure that he and Hakyeon were given a wide berth. It’s almost overwhelming to be surrounded by so many people.

Wonshik doesn’t seem to share his concerns. He leads them from stall to stall and points out all the different things he thinks Taekwoon will be interested in, sneaking his hand under Taekwoon’s veil to feed him the samples of food they are offered by the stall owners and buying anything that the omega says he likes. It’s all very sweet and, despite himself, it doesn’t take long for Taekwoon to relax and begin to enjoy himself.

It’s nice, too, to see so many northerners and southerners together in one place. There are areas of the market which seem to be dominated by one group or the other but Taekwoon never feels unwelcome. He’s one of the few northern omegas he sees but he’s surprised by the number of southern omegas there are and how freely they move about the market, some of them even without an alpha or beta chaperone. 

The majority of the stall owners know who they are, word of their arrival at the market travelling fast, and they are keen to present their finest wares to them to buy. Some of them are more insistent than others and Taekwoon is glad that Wonshik is there so that they do not end up buying the whole market.

Still, Wonshik gets carried away.

“Do you not think this would make a lovely veil?” He asks, running his fingers over a bolt of cloth. “It is a beautiful colour.”

Taekwoon laughs at the idea, “it is too thick, I would not be able to see through it.”

“We could speak to the tailor.” Wonshik suggests. “And have a panel fitted for your face.”

This makes Taekwoon laugh even more.

“What?” Wonshik asks, his ears colouring pink.

“Do you know nothing of fashion?” Taekwoon asks him. “That style hasn’t been popular since my grandparents were young.”

“Then a robe?” Wonshik tries.

“Do you not think you have bought enough already?” Taekwoon asks, throwing a glance at their guards who are already laden down with parcels.

“The weather is warmer in the south.” Wonshik says. “You will likely find that many of your clothes are too thick to wear, especially when it gets to summer.”

“I will need a new wardrobe before summer arrives, no matter the weather.” Taekwoon tells him and he sees Wonshik’s face immediately light up at the mention of their child. Something in Taekwoon’s chest softens and a rush of warmth spreads through his veins. He looks down at the fabric and runs his fingers over it. It is soft to the touch. “Do you really think the colour would suit me?”

“Yes.” Wonshik nods. “I think it would look beautiful.”

“Then you truly do not have a good eye for fashion.” Taekwoon teases him. “The colour is too pale for my skin- it would make me look ill.”

Wonshik laughs and shakes his head, “then please show me the colours that suit you so that I can learn for the future. I do not want to make a fool of myself again.”

Taekwoon takes Wonshik’s hand in his and drags him to the other end of the stall to show him fabrics he thinks are far more suitable.

Wonshik takes him to a tavern a few streets away from the market for a late lunch. He sends the guards back to the keep with the things they’ve bought and Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk take a table by the entrance. The tavern owner leads Taekwoon and Wonshik to a small booth hidden away in a corner, out of the reach of prying eyes and ears.

“Have you enjoyed yourself?” Wonshik asks once their food order has been taken and their drinks have been delivered.

“Yes.” Taekwoon says, almost surprised to find that he has. “You are good company.”

Wonshik smiles, pleased with himself.

“And you?” Taekwoon asks. “Have you enjoyed yourself?”

“I have.” Wonshik tells him. “Very much so.”

“Good.” Taekwoon looks down at the table so that he doesn’t have to see the softness in his husband’s eyes. “I am glad.”

Wonshik is gentle as he takes Taekwoon’s hands into his own and squeezes them, “will you look at me, Taekwoon?”

Reluctantly, Taekwoon does as he is asked.

“I want our marriage to work.” Wonshik says, his voice pitched soft and low. “Not because of the treaty or because of what our families expect of us but for _us_. I like you a lot, Taekwoon, though there is still so much I do not know. I want to learn all there is to know about you even if it takes our whole lives. If you… If that is not what you want then I would have you tell me. I will not ask anything more of you than what is required by our positions as princes and then as king and consort.”

“Including more children if this one is not an alpha?” Taekwoon asks though he does not know why.

Wonshik shakes his head, “no. My younger sister will be married in the next couple of years. I would not mind if one of her children became my heir.”

Taekwoon is surprised by Wonshik’s answer.

“Surely you do not mean that?” He asks.

“I do.” Wonshik tells him. “I came into this marriage too proud and headstrong and I have made mistakes that pain me to think about. I will not make anymore.”

Taekwoon pulls his hands back from Wonshik’s and settles them on his lap. His heart is beating madly in his chest and he feels close to tears as he tries to process everything that Wonshik has told him.

“Taekwoon?”

“I… I am a difficult person to know.” Taekwoon says after a moment’s thought, his words slow and drawn out. “I am cold and I am stubborn and I am not used to sharing my thoughts with anyone but Hakyeon. You would have to work hard to know me. Do you really want to try?”

“Yes.” Wonshik answers quickly, his voice firm. “If you would allow it.”

Taekwoon hides his smile behind his hands, hope flaring in his chest, and for the first time he lets himself truly believe that there could be something more between them than just the marriage that has been forced upon them.

“I will.” He says. “If you will let me know you in turn.”

Wonshik’s smile is bright as he speaks, “nothing would make me happier.”

Taekwoon laughs and then, much to his embarrassment, begins to cry, overcome with relief.

‘There is hope.’ He thinks.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

They linger for a while over steaming mugs of tea. Taekwoon is embarrassed at his outburst but Wonshik, beyond some initial concern, doesn’t seem to mind. He distracts Taekwoon with stories of his sister and the southern capital and all the trouble he and Jaehwan had gotten themselves into as children. Wonshik’s voice is deep and soft and Taekwoon lets it comfort him.

They stay longer than they perhaps should, only leaving when the smell of cooking food starts to bother Taekwoon, and they collect the others from their post by the door. Hakyeon gives him a knowing smile when he sees the hand Wonshik rests on the small of his back as they exit the tavern and Taekwoon feels his cheeks heat up in response.

Wonshik takes him into a couple of different shops on the same street – a jewellers, a glassmith, a metalworks – instead of returning to the market but they do not buy anything more. They linger for a little while at the window of a toymaker but they don’t enter even if there are a couple of things that they both point out to one another.

“I will take you to the toymaker by the palace.” Wonshik says, his voice quiet enough to not be overheard by anyone else on the busy street. “She crafted the toys my sister and I played with while growing up. I would like her to do the same for my child.”

Taekwoon easily agrees. The toys he had played with had all once belonged to his sisters and he has no great memories of them.

Hakyeon enquires about a tailor when Jaehwan suggests returning to the keep, the sun already starting its descent.

“They must know our fashion.” Taekwoon says before Wonshik can lead them anywhere new. “I will not wear a panelled veil.”

Hakyeon scrunches his nose in distaste, “who suggested that?”

“Wonshik did.” Taekwoon says, laughter bubbling on his lips at the indignant expression on his husband’s face.

“I didn’t know!” He tries to defend himself.

“A northern tailor may not understand the heat of the summer in the south as well as a southern tailor.” Jaehwan points out.

“We will be at spring’s end by the time we make it home, provided our journey goes according to plan.” Wonshik says. “I would like for you to have some cooler clothes to wear, Taekwoon. Your body will not be used to the heat.”

Taekwoon’s heart picks up speed at the tenderness in his voice.

Hakyeon compromises, “then perhaps a northern tailor for the robes for the two balls and a southern tailor for the journey south and summer.”

Wonshik opens his mouth to respond but he is cut off by a shout coming from in front of the tavern, a different one to the place they had lunched, across the street. Taekwoon cranes his head around to see what is happening but he does not see much due to the crowd that is already forming.

“A fight.” Wonshik sighs. “Sanghyuk, Jaehwan- let us go break it up before these idiots gets themselves into more trouble. Perhaps we can stop it before the guards arrive.”

Even as Wonshik speaks there comes shocked gasps from the crowd of onlookers.

“They have drawn swords!” Someone nearby calls.

“Do they want to get themselves hanged?” Jaehwan mutters as he starts in the direction of the fight.

They are quickly engulfed by the crowd and Taekwoon can just about hear the ringing of steel over the noise of all the people around him. He pushes Hakyeon after Wonshik and the others, worry making his heart pound in his chest, “go with them! Do not let them get hurt.”

Hakyeon looks torn.

“Go!” Taekwoon urges him just as a woman screams.

“Stay here.” Hakyeon orders. “Do not move until I come to get you.”

Taekwoon nods and watches as Hakyeon hurries in the direction of the fight.

There are people all around Taekwoon now, jostling him and knocking him with their elbows, and he can barely hear the shouts coming from the fight over the noise coming from those surrounding him. He wraps his arms around his middle to protect himself and the baby and tries to stand his ground, his breath catching in his throat, but he soon gives up and tries instead to keep on his feet.

He soon regrets sending Hakyeon away. He mutters a prayer to the goddess for him to come back quickly just as he trips over someone else’s feet. Strong hands catch him by the robe and haul him upright before he quite makes it to the floor. Taekwoon tries to twist and thank whoever it is that has helped him but the stranger’s grasp on his robe is too tight to move.

What happens next is so quick that Taekwoon doesn’t think to be afraid until it is already over.

There comes the terrified squeal of horses and the sharp clatter of hooves on stone. People scream and run from the road to escape the horses and cart barrelling towards them. The stranger forces Taekwoon forwards and there is a brief moment of relief when the stranger’s grip on his robe disappears. It is replaced instead by a powerful shove to his back and Taekwoon stumbles straight into the path of the panicked horses.

He does not even have time to scream before the horses are upon him.

He clenches his eyes closed and sucks in a deep breath, throwing his arms up in front of his face.

The pain he is expecting never comes. Instead he is yanked backwards, arms like vices clamped around his waist, and he lands heavily on whoever it is that has saved him.

“ _Taekwoon_.” A voice whispers into his ear. “Goddess, are you okay?”

It’s Hakyeon.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” He asks, his hands everywhere at once. “I knew I shouldn’t have left you by yourself. What were you doing?”

He doesn’t get chance to answer because then Wonshik is kneeling in front of him, his eyes wide with fear.

“What happened?” He demands.

There are guards dressed in yellow cloaks everywhere now, arresting the group of men who had been fighting and calling for the crowd to disperse, and Taekwoon trembles with the weight of the gazes fixed upon him. He feels shaken and sick and scared.

“Taekwoon?”

“Let’s get him back to the keep.” Hakyeon says. “We can have the healer check him over.”

The healer declares Taekwoon to be unharmed, save for a couple of bruises, but suggests that he takes the next couple of days to rest just to be certain. Hakyeon helps him through a bath once his own scrapes have been seen to and then dresses Taekwoon for bed even if it is not yet even time for dinner.

They move into the parlour after that and Taekwoon finds he doesn’t have the energy to care about his state of undress, the bareness of his face or the lack of veil when he sees Wonshik, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk waiting for him. They stand when they see him and only retake their seats once Taekwoon is sat in the chair next to Wonshik’s.

“Are you well?” His husband asks.

Taekwoon nods and feels a little bit better when Wonshik reaches across and entwines his fingers with Taekwoon’s.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Jaehwan asks, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

“I was pushed.” Taekwoon tells them.

“Are you certain?” Hakyeon asks, his face pale.

“Yes.” Taekwoon says and the tale of what happened slips from his mouth. “There were… There were a lot of people. I tripped over something and would have fallen to the floor if whoever it was hadn’t taken a hold of my robes. I thought they wanted to help me but they pushed me towards the road and then into the path of the horses instead.”

“Did you see their face?” Wonshik asks.

Taekwoon shakes his head.

“I think,” Sanghyuk starts, his voice shaking but sounding confident in his words nonetheless, “that this is the second deliberate attempt on Prince Taekwoon’s life.”

Wonshik raises an eyebrow.

“The robbery on the way to Midway was not exactly a robbery, was it?” Sanghyuk explains. “They gave up what they had taken far too easily for it to be genuine.”

“Then why do it in the first place?”

“I do not know- to throw us off their true intentions, perhaps. It would have been immediately obvious they had political motives if they had only tried to kill Prince Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk says.

“They couldn’t have known the prince’s horse would bolt.” Jaehwan says and there is guilt on his face and in his voice. “They could not have counted on that. Surely… Surely it would have been easier for them to attack at night?”

“Not if they had been watching us.” Sanghyuk points out.

“The forest is thick on both sides of the road on the approach to Midway.” Hakyeon agrees. “They could have had scouts watching us for days without us knowing.”

“I don’t understand.” Taekwoon says, gripping Wonshik’s hand tightly. It’s an unconscious movement that has him resting his free hand on his stomach, as if trying to shield the child growing inside from the conversation. “Why would anyone- what have I done wrong?”

“Nothing.” Hakyeon immediately assures him. “You have done nothing wrong.”

“It’s the treaty.” Jaehwan tells him. “There are those who are determined that the centuries of war between the kingdoms is not so quickly forgotten.”

“Forgive me if I am speaking out of turn.” Sanghyuk says. “I do not want to make us overly suspicious or speak ill of my countrymen… But I think we must consider that the perpetrator is a southerner. Surely Prince Wonshik would be the target if it was a northerner?”

“Perhaps.” Jaehwan sits back in his chair and runs a hand over his face. “I think it is something worth looking into.”

“I will investigate.” Hakyeon says. “And see what information I can find.”

“Me, too.” Jaehwan agrees. “Together we should be able to discover something.”

“Good.” Wonshik nods. “But until such time as we are ready to take action, we discuss our suspicions with no one. We do not know who we can trust beyond the five of us gathered here and I will not put Taekwoon in any further danger. We must be vigilant.”

Taekwoon finds it hard to sleep that night, even with Wonshik by his side, and he spends hours tossing and turning before getting out of bed hours before dawn to be sick. He wakes Wonshik with his retching, even from the next room over, but his husband does not scold him for it and instead holds his arms open for Taekwoon once he crawls back into bed.

“Try and get some sleep.” Wonshik whispers into his ear once he is settled, the alpha’s arm draped over his waist. “I won’t let anything happen.”

Taekwoon is asleep within minutes.

The next few days pass slowly. Taekwoon spends much of his time in the library or practicing the harp in the music room, always under the watchful eye of Hakyeon or Sanghyuk, oftentimes both. Wonshik is out most of the day, continuing his duties without Taekwoon at his side, and Taekwoon wonders what excuse has been given to explain his absence. He doesn’t ask.

Two different tailors come to fit him for clothes. They do not tell the northern tailor about Taekwoon’s condition and so he has to bite his lip and keep quiet when the old man comments on the extra weight Taekwoon is carrying on his stomach. The southern tailor is sworn to secrecy but that does not stop her talking excitedly while she is with them.

“When is the baby due?” She asks. “Have you thought of any names?”

“Summer.” Taekwoon responds. He doesn’t have an answer to her second question. In the north it is the alpha or the beta that chooses a child’s name. “We will be arriving in the southern capital at the end of spring.”

“He will need clothes for the journey and then for the first week or so in the capital, enough to last until the palace tailor has chance to see to him.” Hakyeon tells her.

She clucks her tongue sympathetically, “the last few months are always the most uncomfortable. You will find the summer very difficult.”

Taekwoon shares an alarmed look with Hakyeon.

“Prince Wonshik has told us that there are springs under the palace and that they are quite cool, even during the summer months.” Hakyeon says, trying to be reassuring.

“That is true.” She agrees. “Still, it will not be pleasant.”

Three days before Uncle’s ball, a return raven arrives from Wonshik’s parents. Taekwoon hides a smile behind his hand as Wonshik reads excerpts from the letter over breakfast, his chest fluttering at the excitement on his husband’s face and in the words he is reading.

“My mother will likely have the nursery ready for our arrival.” Wonshik says once he has finished, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “But we can redecorate it if it is not to your taste. She has a tendency to go overboard with these kinds of things.”

“I am sure I will be happy with whatever she decides to do.” Taekwoon says.

Wonshik laughs, “she is going to like you. My sister and I have never been quite as agreeable.”

The raven from his own parents arrives that afternoon.

“What does it say?” Hakyeon asks once Taekwoon has broken the seal on the letter and pulled it open.

“It is from my mother.” He says, his heart falling. The letter is brief and the words cold and he feels foolish for hoping something different. “I thought my mother may have been happy but they… They do not seem pleased.”

Hakyeon takes the letter from him, his eyes skimming over the brief paragraph as he speaks, “perhaps they have other things on their mind.”

“Perhaps.” Taekwoon agrees.

Still, he is disappointed and does not talk about the letter to Wonshik other than to confirm that he has had one.

Taekwoon spends the day before the ball with Wonshik. They lie in bed until mid-morning eating toasted bread with scrambled egg and drinking tea before going for a walk in the keep’s gardens. The afternoon is spent by the fire in the parlour reading to each other and telling each other stories of their childhoods and home.

They have breakfast with Jongin in his rooms the morning of the ball and the young lord does not bother to feign excitement about the evening ahead.

“Your uncle’s parties are always so dry.” He complains. “And I am never nearly drunk enough by the time the dancing begins.”

“Are balls like this thrown often?” Taekwoon asks.

“There are parties almost weekly but it is not often that nobles from both kingdoms are invited to the same event.” Jongin explains. “The north and south tend to keep themselves separate, even here.”

“Tonight should be a little bit more exciting than usual.” Wonshik says. “Taekwoon and I have our announcement to make.”

Jongin sighs wistfully, “I do wish you had saved that for my ball, cousin. I am struggling to find anything to best that.”

Taekwoon spends the hours before he has to start getting ready practicing the harp. He hopes that it will be enough to distract him from his worries. It isn’t. He feels anxious about what is to come, worry twisting savagely in his gut, and his hands shake. It will be the first time he has left the keep since the incident at the market and he is scared that something new will happen.

“Uncle has the keep well guarded.” Hakyeon says when he voices his fears. “And I will be with you all night. I will not let anything happen to you.”

Hakyeon washes him with a rough cloth when it is time for Taekwoon to bathe. His movements are steady and the look on his face is fond and Taekwoon is reminded of his wedding day. He feels just as nervous as he had that day, just as scared. Even the soap Hakyeon is using now smells just as sweet as the one he had used then and it makes Taekwoon wonder if there are some things that never change.

Hakyeon smiles as he rubs fragrant smelling oils into Taekwoon’s skin a little while later, “your stomach has already grown. I think it will only be another couple of weeks before you will be needing to make use of your new clothes.”

“What do you think I will have?” Taekwoon asks. He has not truly thought about his child beyond worrying about other’s reactions to the news.

“From all the sweets that you have been eating? An omega, I would guess.”

“Wonshik said he would be happy with an omega.” Taekwoon tells him. “Even if we decided to not have any more children.”

“Why would you not have more?” Hakyeon asks with a frown, moving to stand at his back. “You have always wanted children, Taekwoon.”

“He said he would not ask anything more of me than what our positions dictated, if that is what I wanted.” He says. “Including having no other children.”

“But that is not what you want.” Hakyeon’s hands are warm as he rubs oil into the skin of Taekwoon’s shoulders. “I have seen the way your face lights up when you’re around him and the blush that stains your cheeks when he takes your hands in his. You like him.”

Taekwoon’s cheeks colour.

“It’s okay if you do.” Hakyeon tells him. “He likes you very much, too.”

Taekwoon freezes, “do you think?”

“Of course. You did not see him when you were ill, he was beside himself with worry. Poor Lord Jongin got an earful when the healer was delayed in seeing you.” Hakyeon sounds like he is smiling. “I would have perhaps found it all rather cute if I had not been sick with worry myself.”

Taekwoon relaxes and a shy smile tugs at his lips.

“He is a good man.” Hakyeon says. “It is okay if you love him.”

Hakyeon styles his hair after that and Taekwoon fidgets and squirms in his chair throughout. The sick feeling is back and he has to take big, deep breaths to keep himself from losing the light lunch he’d eaten a few hours before. Hakyeon opens a couple of windows to let in some fresh air but it does little to help.

He throws up almost as soon as Hakyeon is finished. The beta rubs his back much like he had when they were children as Taekwoon stoops over the bowl he’d sprinted to in the next room over.

“Nerves or sickness?” He asks once Taekwoon has finished, dabbing at his mouth with a cloth.

“I don’t know.” Taekwoon says. “Both?”

Hakyeon gives him some ginger to chew on and calls for one of the servants to bring up some tea.

“It won’t do to have you throwing up at Uncle’s ball.” He says, face pulled into a worried frown.

He spends nearly an hour painting Taekwoon’s face. The pattern is beautifully intricate and spreads from the bridge of his nose, around his eyes and up and down the edges of his face. It is larger than the pattern Taekwoon would usually wear but it is supposed to be- this pattern is meant to be seen.

His breeches, despite being freshly sown, are a snug fit. Hakyeon curses the tailor even as he loosens the laces so that there is a bit of extra slack and Taekwoon tries not to be too embarrassed by it all. He knows it is to be expected. Celebrated, even. He thinks that he has heard that it is a healthy child that grows quick inside the womb.

Wonshik arrives just as Hakyeon is attaching his veil.

“Shall I come back?” He asks.

“No, we’re just about finished.” Hakyeon tells him, ghosting his finger overs the veil, deliberating whether he should pull it over Taekwoon’s face or leave it be, but he decides to keep Taekwoon’s face uncovered for the moment. “When are we leaving?”

“In an hour.” Wonshik says.

Hakyeon pales slightly, “an hour? I should go get ready.”

“Go.” Wonshik says. “I will keep Prince Taekwoon company.”

Taekwoon’s cheeks are red because Wonshik hasn’t stopped looking at him since he stepped into the room. It’s unsettling but also makes his heart flutter.

“What?” He asks as soon as Hakyeon is gone. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason.” Wonshik says, closing the distance between them with a couple of quick steps. “It’s just- those colours, they suit you.”

Taekwoon ducks his head to hide his face from Wonshik’s gaze, “do you think so?”

“Yes.” Wonshik says. “You look beautiful.”

Taekwoon turns away and instead looks out of the window, “good. Hakyeon has worked very hard getting me ready.”

“I will thank him, then, when I next see him.”

“He would like that.” Taekwoon says, his voice soft. “He takes great pride in his painting skills.”

Taekwoon can see Wonshik’s smile in the reflection of the glass.

“Jongin has invited us for drinks in the downstairs parlour.” Wonshik says. “Would you like to go down?”

Taekwoon answers by reaching up to pull his veil over his face but it gets caught stuck on the jewels sown onto his robe. Wonshik lets out a breathy laugh and helps free it before pulling it over his face. The veil, the same brilliant sapphire blue as his breeches, is thick, so thick that Taekwoon can hardly see through it.

“You will have to guide me, husband.” He says. “For I can scarcely see.”

Wonshik links his arm with Taekwoon’s, “and you questioned my choice in fabrics?”

“This serves a special purpose.” Taekwoon reminds him.

Drinks with Jongin are relatively uneventful. The young lord is already slightly tipsy when they join him and Jaehwan in the parlour and he continues to drink heavily while they wait for Hakyeon.

“Your uncle is not very generous with his wine.” Jongin explains as a servant fills his glass for a fourth time. “It is always best to arrive mostly drunk.”

Wonshik whispers the truth in Taekwoon’s ear, “he finds parties terribly awkward and refuses to attend them while sober.”

Hakyeon joins them just as a servant comes to tell them that the carriage is waiting for them in the courtyard.

“One last drink? It wouldn’t do to arrive too early.” Jongin says. “Guests of honour are always expected to arrive fashionably late.”

“In the south perhaps.” Hakyeon says but he accepts a glass of wine anyway.

The carriage is cramped with the five of them but it is not unbearable. Taekwoon is glad that Jongin is sat furthest from him so that he does not have to smell the alcohol that clings to his breath. His stomach still twists, however, and so he chews on the ginger that Hakyeon hands him.

Wonshik holds his hand for the entirety of the journey and Taekwoon takes strength from his touch. He knows that his husband will not let anything happen to him.

It is a familiar figure that greets them when they arrive at the northern keep.

“You are late.”

Taekwoon falters as he climbs from the carriage and he sees the concerned look Wonshik gives him, even in the dull light of the courtyard and through the thickness of his veil. He doesn’t think it is something he could miss.

“A southern tradition, we have been told.” Hakyeon explains and Taekwoon can hear the smile in his voice.

Taekwoon takes a hesitant step forwards once he is out of the carriage, his hands held out in front of him, and he is not surprised when he is engulfed in a hug.

“Cousin! When did you arrive?” Taekwoon exclaims, squeezing his eyes shut when his cousin picks him up and twirls him in the air.

“Do not spin him!” Hakyeon warns. “Chanyeol, have you lost your mind? Put him down before you drop him!”

Chanyeol laughs but does as he is told and sets him down. Taekwoon is thankful for the hands both his cousin and husband put on him to steady him.

“I arrived this afternoon.” Chanyeol explains, unconcerned at being scolded, his voice full of mirth. “Father was furious with me for arriving so late.”

“Were the roads bad?” Wonshik politely enquires.

Chanyeol perks up at Wonshik’s question, “cousin, you must introduce me to your husband.”

“We have met before.” Wonshik reminds him. “During the peace talks.”

“I remember.” He says. “But I would like to hear how Taekwoon introduces you.”

“You have not changed.” Taekwoon says, taking a few deep breaths to calm his churning stomach. “You are as impossible as always. I am not introducing you to somebody you have already met.”

“I do wish you would humour me sometimes.” Chanyeol says.

“Shall we not go inside?” Jongin asks. “I do not want to miss the opportunity for a drink before dinner begins.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Chanyeol is sheepish. “Father has been in a terrible mood since I arrived. Your being late has not helped, I’m afraid.”

“We’re here now.” Wonshik says. “Let’s go in before we anger him any further.”

A herald announces them as they step into the entrance hall. All the guests gathered there turn to watch them enter and Taekwoon feels his skin crawl. There are so many people and he can hear some of them whisper to one another as they pass, lips moving even as they bow to the two princes. Taekwoon allows Wonshik to guide them, his hand resting on his husband’s arm, and he keeps his head held high.

“Prince Wonshik, Lord Jongin.” Uncle comes to greet them. “Nephew. I was beginning to wonder if you had been waylaid.”

“My apologies.” Wonshik dips his head. “We lost track of time.”

“My fault entirely.” Jongin says with an unapologetic smile.

Uncle does not look pleased, “I see.”

Chanyeol calls over a passing servant and they each take a glass of wine from the tray she is carrying.

“Is dinner due to begin soon?” He asks his father.

“Yes.” He says as he eyes Taekwoon’s veil. “Unless Prince Wonshik would like to make the announcement now?”

Taekwoon feels Wonshik tense under his touch.

“That veil is far too thick to be practical.” Uncle says and Taekwoon’s stomach jolts at his cold smile. “I’m not misreading the situation, am I?”

Wonshik takes a long drink from his glass but does not answer.

Uncle’s smile grows but it does not quite reach his eyes, “my congratulations.”

Hakyeon places a hand on Chanyeol’s arm just as he opens his mouth to speak, “the princes will announce the news just before dinner begins, as is tradition.”

“Congratulations cousin, Prince Wonshik.” Chanyeol’s voice is barely above a whisper but his face shouts his joy. “This is excellent news.”

“Our thanks.” Wonshik nods his head but does not relax. “Shall we go through? If you have managed to guess then I do not doubt that others will have, too. There is no point in delaying any longer.”

As is practice at such events, the top table is on a raised dais so that the guests can see their host and those that are being honoured. Taekwoon has to take a couple of deep breaths as he walks the couple of stairs up to the table, Wonshik’s hand on the small of his back being of little comfort, and he tries not to think about all the eyes that will be fixed on him for the next few hours.

Uncle sits at the centre of the table with Chanyeol and Jongin to his right and Wonshik and Taekwoon to his left. Hakyeon and Jaehwan have been given places at a nearby table and Taekwoon knows it is a deliberate ploy by his uncle. He knows how much comfort Taekwoon takes from Hakyeon’s presence. Taekwoon makes sure to keep his head up and his back straight while the great hall fills, his hands tucked inside his sleeves so to as not betray his nerves.

It seems to take forever for everyone to be seated but eventually the hall is full and the servants close all the doors.

Uncle stands and taps at his glass until there is silence.

“Guests, welcome. I would like to thank you for joining us to celebrate this most special occasion.” He says, his voice just loud enough to be heard throughout the hall. “The marriage of Prince Wonshik of the southern kingdom and my nephew, Prince Taekwoon of the north, has secured peace and brought to an end the war that has ravaged our kingdoms for centuries. May the goddess bless them and let their marriage thrive just as this peace will thrive.”

He lifts his glass in the air, “a toast- to marriage and to peace.”

“To marriage and to peace.” Is the murmured response from the guests before they take a drink.

Uncle motions for Wonshik to stand as he retakes his seat.

“My thanks, Uncle, for arranging this celebration of our marriage and the peace that has been promised between our kingdoms. I look forward to a future without war, where our kingdoms can prosper together in harmony. To peace.”

He takes a drink as the guests repeat his toast and drink from their glasses.

Taekwoon turns to face him then and Wonshik’s expression is serious as he lifts his veil and pushes it back over his head. There comes gasps and murmurs from the northerners then as the southerners try to understand the significance of the action. Wonshik brushes his fingers over Taekwoon’s cheek, making his skin burn, and his expression softens into a smile at the striking pattern of red and blue painted on Taekwoon’s face.

“The kingdoms will soon be bound together by blood.” Wonshik declares. “For before the summer’s end the kingdoms will have a new prince or princess.”

The room erupts into noise and Taekwoon has to fight not to duck his head or hunch his shoulders. Still, he cannot help the blush that stains his cheeks.

“To the binding of blood!” Wonshik shouts. “To a child of north and south!”

Taekwoon raises his glass with the rest of the room and drinks deeply. The smell of the wine makes his stomach twist unpleasantly but he knows he must drink to his child so he does not stop until he has drained his glass.

Wonshik’s smile is brilliant as he sits once more. He takes Taekwoon’s hand in his own and brings it to his lips, “red truly does suit you.”

“I will be back to my own colours once the babe has been born.” Taekwoon reminds him.

“Then I will treasure the next few months.” He says

“You should.” Taekwoon fixes his gaze on their hands and does not fight his own smile. “But I will not say you will never see it again after this child has been born.”

Wonshik’s smile grows and he kisses Taekwoon’s hand once more, “whatever you wish.”

Music begins to play just as the first course is brought out. Food and entertainment helps to distract some of the attention from the top table and Taekwoon feels some of the tension leak from his body. Wonshik helps with his bright smile and gentle touches, ignoring the room at large to focus this attention on Taekwoon and Taekwoon alone.

“Pretend it is just the two of us.” He murmurs into Taekwoon’s ear, making him shudder. “And you will be fine.”

“We should not be rude.” Taekwoon whispers back. His fingers itch to pull his veil back over his face but he knows he cannot. Tradition requires that he keeps his face uncovered for the rest of the evening.

“We are newlywed.” Wonshik tells him. “We will be forgiven.”

Taekwoon eats little from the first couple of courses, none of the food being to his taste even if he had felt well enough to eat heartily, and he drinks ginger tea instead of wine. Wonshik eats enough for them both and laughs whenever Taekwoon wrinkles his nose at him.

So wrapped up in Wonshik, Taekwoon barely notices when Uncle is called away from the table by one of his servants. He does, however, notice when Uncle returns a small while later, looking ashen-faced and shaken.

“Uncle.” Taekwoon calls to him, concerned that the old man is unwell, but he does not seem to hear.

Jaehwan joins them just as Uncle sinks into his chair, his face pulled into a frown, “Prince Wonshik, if I may have a word?”

Taekwoon stares at Jaehwan but the beta avoids looking at him.

He doesn’t understand.

Wonshik gives Taekwoon’s hand a squeeze before standing, he, too, now frowning, “I’ll be right back.”

Hakyeon arrives before Taekwoon can be left by himself and there are tears in his eyes as he kneels at Taekwoon’s feet.

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asks, fear and uncertainty making his heart beat wildly in his chest. “I don’t- what’s going on?”

He can tell by the look on Hakyeon’s face that something terrible has happened.

There are a number of cries and shocked shouts and Taekwoon knows that the news has spread. He looks to long tables set out in front of them and he sees servants dressed in the colours of their masters flooding into the room and whispering in the ears of their lords and ladies or pulling them from the room.

“Perhaps we should go somewhere more private.” Hakyeon says.

Taekwoon shakes his head, “Please, just tell me. What’s happened?”

Hakyeon holds both of Taekwoon’s hands in his and grips them tightly.

“Your sisters travelled east after your wedding.” Hakyeon begins, his voice so soft Taekwoon can barely hear it. “Your father wanted them to help secure the border towns acquired as part of the treaty.”

“No.” Taekwoon shakes his head because he knows what Hakyeon is going to tell him. “No, it cannot be.”

“There was an ambush waiting for them as they travelled between towns.” Hakyeon pushes on. “They fought valiantly but their guard was overwhelmed. They did not make it.”

“No.” Taekwoon yanks his hands free from Hakyeon’s hold as the world spins and his breath gets caught in his throat. “That is not true. My sisters have fought in many battles and have never been harmed. They are our kingdom’s finest warriors, they could not have been bested.”

“I’m sorry, Taekwoon. There were no survivors.”

The hall is loud with shouts and the scraping of chairs against stone floors and Taekwoon cannot breathe.

His sisters cannot be dead. It simply cannot be true. It doesn’t feel that long ago that they were kissing him goodbye and sending him on his way, their teasing ringing in his ears. How could they possibly be dead? They have always been so strong and fierce, they cannot simply be gone.  

He thinks he hears a woman scream, “this is an act of war!”

He shakes his head.

_No._

There is meant to be peace. He is meant to bring peace. It is what his father wanted. It was what his sisters had helped to build. There cannot be war- his marriage, _the treaty_. It cannot be.

He pushes himself to his feet and Hakyeon rises with him.

“Taekwoon?”

He tries to speak, to tell Hakyeon that he needs to get away, that he needs air, but the room around him trembles and quakes.

He takes a step just as the world dissolves into black.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting!! I'm sorry this has taken me so long to share with you. I've had a really hard couple of weeks and struggled with doing any writing. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

There is someone holding his hand.

That is the first thing he realises when he awakes. The grip is tight, too tight, and the hand is too warm. He immediately tries to pull himself free even if his limbs feel too heavy to move.

“Taekwoon?” His brain, clouded and confused, does not recognise the voice. “Taekwoon? I think he is coming around. Sanghyuk, go inform Prince Wonshik- he wanted to know as soon as he awoke.”

He tries again to pull his hand free but the hold on it does not loosen.

“Taekwoon? Can you open your eyes for me?”

He doesn’t want to but he does as he is asked anyway because he recognises who the voice belongs to now and he knows he should always try for Hakyeon.

“That’s good, thank you, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon blinks slowly up at the beta’s worried face, sees how red his eyes are, how the pattern around his eyes has been smeared, and unease makes his stomach twist. He knows something terrible has happened but his mind cannot remember what, his thoughts too sluggish and difficult to pin down.

Hakyeon helps him sit upright and has him drink from a lukewarm cup of sickly sweet tea.

“How are you feeling?” He asks once Taekwoon has taken a few mouthfuls.

The tea has helped to revive him somewhat but he still feels heavy and stiff, his mind dull.

“Like I should go back to sleep.” He says, voice no stronger than a whisper.

“Do you… Do you remember what happened?” Hakyeon asks.

Taekwoon freezes and his heart feels like it shatters.

He remembers.

“They’re dead.” He murmurs.

“Yes.” Hakyeon confirms. “I’m so sorry, Taekwoon.”

“Who?” He asks. “Who was it who-?”

He cuts himself off.

“We do not know yet.” Hakyeon tells him. “It is too early.”

Wonshik arrives then with Jaehwan and Sanghyuk in tow. His expression is hard, his body tense, and Taekwoon finds it hard to look at him. There is no trace of the man who had touched him so tenderly only a small time ago, who had looked at him as if he were the brightest star in the night sky. In his place is a cold-faced leader of men, a warrior preparing himself for a fight. Taekwoon doesn’t understand what it means.

“Are you okay?” Wonshik asks.

“Yes.” Taekwoon tells him because he knows that this is what his husband needs to hear.

“Good.” Wonshik’s face brightens for a moment before slipping back into a stony scowl. “Uncle and I have had the gates closed so that no one can leave to go back to their estates- there is a lot we do not know yet and too many people are calling for war. At least here there can be no fighting, no one would risk their lives for it.”

“We are lucky that much of the nobility from both kingdoms are here in Midway.” Jaehwan says. “That has stopped many from taking any immediate action.”

“How long can you keep the gates closed?” Hakyeon asks.

“Not for long.” Wonshik answers. “I have already heard that there are wagons queuing on the main trade route, waiting to get in. We cannot have the gates closed for longer than a few days, a week perhaps at most. That should give us enough time to learn more about what has happened and allow tempers to cool. Lord Chanyeol and I have already sent ravens to our kings about the steps we must take next- we must act quickly in order to keep this peace.”

“We cannot let the treaty fail.” Taekwoon says and he is surprised by the steel in his own voice. “My sisters… They helped build this peace, we cannot let it be destroyed. They would not have wanted that.”

“We do not know yet who is responsible.” Wonshik’s tone is sharp, sharper than Taekwoon is used to and it hurts. “You talk of peace, Taekwoon, but will you really be so set on it when you find out it is one of the nobles gathered in the hall tonight that is responsible for your sisters’ deaths? That it was someone we visited this last month?”

Taekwoon squares his shoulders, “yes.”

“And what if they are from the south? What then? Will you call for war just like all the other northern lords?”

“They have killed my sisters.” Taekwoon’s voice is like ice. “They have tried to kill me and they have tried to kill our child.”

Wonshik snaps, “then you want to fight- just like the rest of them.”

“I want justice.” Taekwoon corrects him. “And that does not come through war.”

Their eyes meet and Wonshik stares him down but Taekwoon does not look away. He knows Wonshik well enough now to know that he is searching for the truth in Taekwoon’s eyes.

He must find it because his shoulders sag and his scowls slips just the tiniest bit, “we cannot let the war begin anew.”

“No.” Taekwoon agrees.

There’s another tense few seconds before Wonshik lets out a harsh sigh.

“Uncle wishes to address his guests before he lets them leave for the night.” He says, his expression still grave even if his words are softer. “Are you well enough to go back through to the great hall? I would like for us to show a united front.”

Hakyeon has to help him stand but Taekwoon insists that he is okay even if the world spins and black spots dance in front of his eyes. There is something deep within him that is telling him he must do this.

“Let me fix your veil.” Hakyeon says.

Taekwoon thinks of the red painted on his face, so carefully mixed with the blue, and the child growing in his stomach and he shakes his head. The future of the kingdoms is a united one, he knows this now, and he thinks that the lords and ladies of both kingdoms should be made to realise this, too.

“Our child will inherit both thrones.” Taekwoon murmurs as his knees grow weak and his vision swims. He does not feel like himself. “They will unite the kingdoms.”

“Only an alpha can inherit.” Wonshik reminds him. “We cannot be certain what the babe will be until it is born.”

“This child will inherit.” Taekwoon is certain of it.

“The oracle.” Hakyeon breathes.

“Oracle?” Jaehwan asks.

“In the north, all newborns have their fates read- it is meant to guide them.” Hakyeon explains.

Jaehwan shakes his head, “it is nonsense.”

“The royal family in the south, too, have their fates read.” Wonshik says, his voice quiet as if he’s admitting to something he is embarrassed about. “It is a private affair and a tradition we do not speak of outside the family- we visit the high priestess when we reach majority and she tells us of what is to be.”

“Then you know I speak the truth.” Taekwoon says but his voice sounds to him as if it is coming from far away.

He closes his eyes and he sees a face he does not know. It is young and it is confident- the face of someone certain in their self and their place in life. His heart soars because the face is a happy one, so bright with life, and Taekwoon feels love build in his chest. The image becomes clearer the more Taekwoon’s love grows and he begins to recognise some of the stranger’s features: the sharp cheekbones and the soft, hooded eyes and he knows then that this is the face of his and Wonshik’s child.

“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon’s voice is gentle. “Are you okay? You have grown as white as a sheet.”

“I…” He does not know how to explain what he has seen so he does not try. Instead, he holds the vision close to his heart and prays that the image of the face does not fade from his mind.

“Let us go through.” Wonshik murmurs when it becomes clear Taekwoon will speak no further. “They have waited long enough.”

Wonshik takes most of his weight as they walk the short distance back to the great hall, Taekwoon’s legs too weak to support him, but he does not slow their pace or stop and insist that Taekwoon take some rest. They both know that the moment is too important for them to delay any longer.

The hall falls silent when they enter and Taekwoon keeps his face blank as Wonshik leads him onto the dais, feeling weak and shaken but also so terribly certain of what he has seen and what he knows will come. It makes him feel bold.

He holds his head high despite the tension in the room being thick, so thick it threatens to choke him, and he sees the fury and uncertainty warring on the faces of the gathered nobles. He thinks that even an hour ago their expressions might have cowed him but now… Now he knows what he must do to reach the destiny the oracle has set out for him and he knows he cannot fail. His child depends on it.

“Prince Taekwoon!” One of the northern nobles shouts, pushing himself to his feet before Taekwoon can take his seat. “You must call your father to gather his armies! This is an act of war by the south- we cannot let them go unpunished!”

There are calls of agreement from around the room and others from southern lords and ladies protesting their kingdom’s innocence.

“We do not yet know who is responsible.” Wonshik tells the room at large.

Wonshik’s words are met with angry shouts and cries for justice.

“My husband is right.” Taekwoon says and the room immediately falls quiet. No one had expected him to speak. “We cannot act without full knowledge of what has happened. We will not go to war over the actions of a few individuals who took it upon themselves to disrupt the peace their kings had worked so hard to create. My sisters will receive justice but it will not be in the spilling of innocent blood- it will be in punishing those who are responsible, it will be in allowing this peace to flourish. My sisters believed in this treaty. We will not let it fail.”

“Why should we listen to an omega?” The same lord asks.

“Because even as an omega, he outranks you.” Uncle cuts in, sounding furious. “You will respect his word, Lord Choi, as you would respect the word of his father. There will be no war.”

“I love my sisters.” Taekwoon says and his voice cracks. “And I will respect the treaty that they helped to craft. If you have any love for them then you would do the same.”

Taekwoon sinks into his seat after that and blinks back tears. He is trembling, his whole body shaking, and he starts at the hand that Wonshik rests on his shoulder.

“Lord Chanyeol and I have sent word to our kings.” Wonshik’s voice is firm. “We have called for our armies to travel to Midway. Together we will ride east and together we will quell any signs of rebellion against the treaty. Peace _will_ prevail.”

Taekwoon does not let himself cry until he is back in his rooms at the southern keep. Hakyeon gathers him in his arms and lets him cling to the front of his robes like a small child and rocks him as he sobs.

“You were so brave, Taekwoon.” Hakyeon whispers into his ear over and over. “Your sisters would be proud.”

“They would not have recognised me.” Taekwoon hiccups as his sobs begin to ease what feels like hours later.

“Perhaps not.” Hakyeon agrees. He pulls away from the hug and instead cradles Taekwoon’s face in his hands, brushing away the omega’s remaining tears with the pads of his thumbs, the expression on his face tender and full of love. “But they would have been so proud. You stood up for the peace they believed in, even against a room full of alphas.”

“This is my destiny.” Taekwoon murmurs. “My child will unite the kingdoms. I cannot let that fail.”

“You won’t.” Hakyeon tells him. “You have always been stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

Hakyeon washes his face after that and helps him into his bedclothes. Taekwoon is exhausted and in desperate need of rest but he does not want to sleep until he has spoken to Wonshik.

His husband had not returned with him to the southern keep but had instead sent Taekwoon on ahead with Hakyeon, Sanghyuk and a small number of guards. Taekwoon knows that he, Chanyeol and the others are planning the journey east so it may be many hours until he returns but he is determined to wait for him. Hakyeon gives up on trying to persuade him to go to bed and instead has servants bring them up some milk and bread.

It is almost dawn by the time Wonshik returns. He looks surprised to see Taekwoon awake and waiting for him.

“I expected you to be asleep.” He says as he removes his cloaks and folds it over the back of one of the chairs near the entrance to their rooms. “It is nearly morning.”

“I wanted to speak to you.” Taekwoon tells him.

Wonshik’s voice is soft, “you must look after yourself, Taekwoon. You scared me earlier.”

Taekwoon catches Hakyeon nodding from the corner of his eye and ducks his head.

“I did not mean to.” He says.

“I know.” Wonshik takes the empty chair next to Taekwoon and offers him a small smile. “You spoke well earlier. Your uncle was surprised.”

“Uncle has never truly seen Taekwoon’s worth.” Hakyeon says. “He has always been keen to dismiss him- omegas do not hold much value in his eyes.”

“Then he is long overdue his awakening.” Wonshik says.

“When will we travel east?” Taekwoon asks, keen to know about the coming weeks. He very much wants to be there when they find out who is responsible for the attacks on his sisters.

Wonshik raises an eyebrow at him, “‘we?’”

“Yes.” Taekwoon nods.

“I am not taking you east.”

“You are leaving me behind?”

“You will continue south to the capital.” Wonshik tells him. “It is safe there.”

Taekwoon’s temper flares, “no.”

“No?”

“You will not send me away to an unknown city alone while you go off to seek justice for my sisters.” Taekwoon crosses his arms over his chest. His heart is pounding in his chest and there is anger flooding through his veins. He cannot believe that Wonshik would try to deny him this. “We either go together or- or I will travel north to be with my parents.”

“I have discussed it with your uncle and cousin and it has already been agreed.” Wonshik calmly explains. “You will continue the journey south when Chanyeol and I take off for the east. I have asked my father to send north a hundred of his most trusted men to escort you back to the palace- they will keep you from harm.”

Taekwoon pushes himself to his feet, “you cannot make these decisions for me. I am not a child!”

“Taekwoon…” Hakyeon tries.

“No!” He shouts. “They are my sisters- my family! It is _our_ peace! I will not stand by-.”

“You will do as you are told!” Wonshik is on his feet now, too, and his voice is loud, much louder than Taekwoon’s had been.

“You said that you wanted our marriage to be a union- that you would treat me like an equal.” Taekwoon snaps. “Was that all a lie? A way to gain my trust?”

He feels hurt and so very stupid for ever having believed Wonshik. He has always been taught southerners cannot be trusted and now he knows it’s true.

“I did not take you for a fool.” Wonshik turns away from him, as if he can’t stand to look at him, and that makes Taekwoon’s already fragile heart crack and split. “But you are acting like one. Do you truly think I want to leave your side? That I want to miss you seeing my home for the first time? Miss you meeting my parents?”

Taekwoon stills even as his heart continues to race.

Wonshik’s voice cracks, “miss seeing how you and our child grow?”

Taekwoon bites his lip and looks desperately at Hakyeon for help.

“Can you not send Lord Jongin in your place?” Hakyeon asks.

“His father will not return from their estate for many weeks. Jongin is needed here in Midway.” Wonshik explains. “I must go.”

Taekwoon hesitantly reaches out and puts his hand on Wonshik’s arm.

“Take me with you.” He says.

Wonshik slowly turns and takes Taekwoon’s face in his hands. He presses a kiss to his forehead and then to his lips before wrapping his arms around Taekwoon’s waist and drawing him into a hug.

“It is dangerous in the east, Taekwoon.” Wonshik whispers into his ear, his breath hot. “I cannot risk you getting hurt. I think it would kill me.”

Taekwoon doesn’t know what to say so instead he clings to Wonshik’s robe and closes his eyes. He breathes deeply and tries to let the now familiar scent of his husband ground him.

‘It will be okay.’ He tells himself.

He cannot bring himself to believe the lie.

He does not get any sleep in the few hours he and Wonshik have to rest before they are required to start getting ready for the day ahead. Instead he tosses and he turns and he fights back tears as he thinks about his sisters and the forthcoming separation from his husband.

He is sick many times throughout the morning and must sit by the open window to escape the smell of the food that is brought through for his and Wonshik’s breakfasts. He thinks that it is the baby’s own way of mourning but he doesn’t say that out loud, knowing how stupid it sounds. He is quiet as he is bathed and then as Hakyeon readies him for the afternoon. He has no words to say.

Taekwoon and Wonshik spend the afternoon in the great hall of the northern keep accepting the condolences of the lords and ladies that wish to pay them. Uncle sits to Wonshik’s right and he speaks for Taekwoon for the most part, thanking their visitors for their kind words and adding quiet comments to the stories they tell of the three princesses. Taekwoon is grateful because he finds his throat is too thick with tears to actually speak. Chanyeol sits to Taekwoon’s left and he holds his hand tightly in his own. It helps some but it is nothing compared to the hand that Wonshik rests on his knee halfway through the second noble’s visit and doesn’t remove for the rest of the day.

When their audience closes in the early evening, Taekwoon returns to the southern keep without his husband. He picks at the dinner that is brought through to his rooms and struggles to keep down what little he does manage to eat. Hakyeon watches him with worried eyes and holds whispered conversations with Sanghyuk when he thinks Taekwoon isn’t paying attention. 

Taekwoon does not sleep again that night and instead lies stiff in Wonshik’s arms.

The next day passes much the same.

It is northern tradition for those in mourning to hold audiences with those wishing to offer their condolences for three days following the death of a family member. The time is meant to be spent celebrating the lives of those who have passed by telling tales of good deeds and recounting fond memories.

By the third day, Taekwoon finds it all too much to bear.

He spends much of the day in tears, almost delirious with grief and exhaustion, and they must take breaks after each noble they see so that Hakyeon can dab at Taekwoon’s cheeks with a handkerchief. Taekwoon tries but he simply cannot compose himself.

The last noble they see that final day is the one who had called for war at Uncle’s ball.

He kneels in front of the dais just as the other lords and ladies had and keeps his head bowed as he speaks words Taekwoon has heard a hundred times over the last three days and wishes to never hear again, “my lords, Prince Taekwoon- I offer my deepest sympathies at this most difficult of times.”

“We receive your words with thanks, Lord Choi.” Uncle responds as is tradition.

Lord Choi pushes himself to his feet, a frown pulling at his lips, “will Prince Taekwoon not accept my words?”

“My bride is quite upset, as you can imagine.” Wonshik says, his grip on Taekwoon’s knee tightening. “His sisters were very dear to him.”

“I do not remember addressing you, scum.” Lord Choi spits.

“Lord Choi, I understand that emotions are running high at this time but you would do well not to forget yourself.” Uncle says. “You will address Prince Wonshik as is fitting of his station.”

“He holds no power over me.” Lord Choi replies. “I will address him as I see fit.”

“Please.” Taekwoon says, his voice thick. “Lord Choi… I receive your words with thanks.”

Lord Choi scowls at him, his cheeks flushed red with anger, “how can you live with yourself, Prince Taekwoon? You have betrayed your kingdom by allowing yourself to be married to this southern filth.”

“I…” Taekwoon’s heart clenches painfully in his chest. “I did what my father asked of me- what was agreed in the treaty.”

“The treaty is a joke, there can never be peace between north and south- the south has taken too much from us for us to ever forget and forgive.”

“Your king has agreed this treaty.” Taekwoon says, trying to put as much strength into his voice as possible. “There _will_ be peace.”

Lord Choi laughs, “you are a fool then as well as a traitor. Peace will only come when the north is on its knees. Tell me, Prince Taekwoon, do you sleep well at night with your sisters’ murderer at your side? His rotten seed growing in your womb?”

The colour drains from Taekwoon’s face and he feels himself grow faint.

“You will hold your tongue.” Uncle snaps.

There is a tense moment where nobody speaks.

“What exactly is it that you wish to accuse me of, Lord Choi?” Wonshik asks, his voice like ice.

“Speak carefully.” Chanyeol spits and his hold on Taekwoon’s hand is so tight it hurts. “You are walking a thin line.”

“There are whispers,” Lord Choi begins, pointing his finger at Wonshik, “that the death of the princesses came at the hands of this man- that this whole treaty was a trick to get the northern kingdom under the control of the south.”

“That is ludicrous.” Chanyeol scoffs but there is fear and doubt rising in Taekwoon’s chest.

It cannot be true… Can it? Wonshik wouldn’t- he couldn’t have played a part in his sisters’ deaths.

Could he?

“The princesses are my sisters by marriage.” Wonshik says. “I would never have had them harmed.”

“Lies.” Lord Choi spits.

Taekwoon takes a few deep, shuddering breaths as his mind races. He itches to move his knee from under Wonshik’s touch but he doesn’t dare move. Chanyeol and Lord Choi are shooting accusations at one another and Uncle is on his feet and Taekwoon feels like the world has fallen out from underneath him.

“Taekwoon.” Wonshik whispers just loud enough for him to hear. “You know I would never-.”

“Is this why you want me to travel south? So that you can keep the child in southern hands?” Taekwoon hisses but even as the words slip from his tongue he knows they aren’t true.

Wonshik cares for him, has only ever been interested in his happiness.  

He stands and the room sways.

Wonshik is on his feet in an instant, helping to steady him, “Taekwoon-!”

The concern in his voice is genuine, the hold he has on Taekwoon’s elbow gentle but firm.

Taekwoon leans into him, rests his head on Wonshik’s shoulder, and he whispers, “do you love me?”

“Of course.” Wonshik breathes, as if it is most natural thing in the world.

Maybe it is.

Taekwoon frees himself from Wonshik and stands straight and tall.

“Lord Choi.” He says and the room’s occupants immediately look to him to speak. “You will listen to me and you will do as I instruct, as you would if it were my father or sisters speaking to you. You will tell the truth when it is asked of you- by whoever it is that asks it of you. Do you understand?”

Lord Choi’s scowl deepens but he does not answer.

“Do you understand?” Taekwoon repeats, his voice louder and leaving no room for argument.

“Yes.” Lord Choi answers.

“You will tell my uncle, cousin and husband where you heard these whispers.” Taekwoon tells him. “And you will do everything in your power to stop them from spreading any further. I am telling you now, Lord Choi, that they are simply untrue. My husband has nothing to do with my sisters’ deaths- no one in the southern royal family does. Why would they kill my sisters and then try to take my life, the life of my child?”

Lord Choi pales, “I do not understand.”

“There have been two attempts on my life in the last month.” Taekwoon explains. “If your whispers were to be true then Prince Wonshik would not dare risk my life, not until I’d delivered him an alpha child. If I were to die without an heir then the throne would pass to my uncle and then my cousin. Do you believe that they could be responsible? That they would spill their own blood for a chance at the being kings?”

“No.” Lord Choi says. “No, of course not.”

“Then why accuse my husband of killing his family? For that is what my sisters are to him, to our child.”

Lord Choi does not answer.

Taekwoon sighs, his sudden burst of energy leaving him, “you will speak to my family.”

“Yes, my prince.” Lord Choi dips his head.

“Good.” Taekwoon can feel himself shake. “Now if you would excuse me.”

Hakyeon appears at his elbow and takes most of his weight as he guides him from the room. Wonshik, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan all follow closely on their heels.

“Are you well?” Wonshik asks before the door has even closed behind them. “Do you need the healer?”

“He needs rest.” Hakyeon says, his voice full of worry.

“I have done the right thing?” Taekwoon asks no one in particular.

“Yes.” Wonshik immediately assures him. “Yes, of course you have.”

“Hakyeon?”

“Let us return to the southern keep.” Hakyeon murmurs. “I am afraid you are going to faint again, Taekwoon.”

“I will try not to be late this evening.” Wonshik says, eyes downcast despite the smile he forces. “Try and get some rest.”

The healer is sent for as soon as they are back in their rooms at the southern keep. Sanghyuk hovers by the door to the bedroom as Hakyeon helps Taekwoon from his robe and his veil. Even as exhausted as he is, Taekwoon can pick up on the young guard’s nerves.

“What is it, Sanghyuk?” He asks once he is in bed, a tray with a pot of tea settled on his lap and a steaming cup cradled to his chest.

“It is nothing.” Sanghyuk tries to lie.

“Come in and shut the door behind you.” Hakyeon tells him and Sanghyuk obediently does as he is told. The beta, himself sat on the bed, points to one of the chairs resting against the wall, “bring that here and take a seat with us.”

Sanghyuk reluctantly does so.

“Whatever you have to say will not leave these four walls.” Hakyeon says once Sanghyuk is seated. “We have trusted you, I hope that you will be able to trust us, too.”

“I am worried.” Sanghyuk confesses. “Lord Choi’s story rang too true.”

“You doubt Prince Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.

“No.” Sanghyuk shakes his head. “He has tried too hard to keep Prince Taekwoon safe for it to be true. He… He loves him too much to ever see him come to harm- it is easy to see whenever the princes are together just how much Prince Wonshik cares for him.”

Taekwoon’s face warms at Sanghyuk’s words and more of the doubt that had lingered in his heart is chased away.

“Then what is it?” Hakyeon asks.

“It fits.” Sanghyuk simply replies. “Far too well.”

“Ah.” Hakyeon says.

“Lord Choi knows the truth now.” Taekwoon says, his voice soft. “That will help.”

“Perhaps.” Hakyeon shrugs. “It depends on whether he shares this truth with the other northern nobles who believe in the truth of their own tale.”

“Prince Wonshik had said we should keep the news of the attempts on Prince Taekwoon’s life to ourselves but I do not think that is right.” Sanghyuk says. “I think we should tell everyone what has happened. It is the only way that the northern nobles will believe the prince is innocent.”

Hakyeon purses his lips, “are you certain of his innocence, Taekwoon?”

Taekwoon freezes.

“Do you not believe him to be?" Sanghyuk asks Hakyeon, his words careful.

“As you said, it fits.” Hakyeon replies.

“Wonshik would never…” Taekwoon is shaking. “After all he has done, all he has said- he would not…”

He feels sick.

Hakyeon eases the cup from his grasp before Taekwoon can spill hot tea on his hands, “no, I don’t believe he would. For all that I disliked him at the beginning, he has proven himself to be a good man. He loves you, Taekwoon. I trust what he says to be true but I had to be certain that you were not harbouring any doubts. If you had any doubts then we would escape from the keep and from Midway and not look back. I would take you to the end of the earth if that was what was required to keep you safe.”

“I know that.” Taekwoon says. He has always known that.

“And I would, too.” Sanghyuk says. “I have pledged my life to yours.”

“Then who?” Taekwoon asks. “Who is responsible for my sisters’ deaths?”

“I do not know.” Hakyeon answers. “But we must be vigilant. I do not feel that this is over just yet.”

The healer arrives then. She frowns as she takes in the pallor of Taekwoon’s skin and speaks to Hakyeon of her concerns regarding the amount of weight Taekwoon has lost since she last saw him. She feels at his stomach but seems content with how it has grown. She gives him something to help him sleep before she leaves and Taekwoon does not wake again until well into the next morning.

He feels a little better the next day and he and Wonshik join Jongin in his rooms for the midday meal. Thankfully, it is only a collection of bread, cold cuts of meat and fruits so the smell is not strong enough to make Taekwoon’s nausea act up. He picks at the food Wonshik places on his plate but doesn’t really eat anything until his husband asks a servant to bring through a pot of honey.

“Perhaps we ought to ask for a ladle?” Jongin jokes as Taekwoon pours a generous amount of honey over the food on his plate.

“Are you really so certain that the child will be an alpha?” Wonshik asks. “Cravings for sweet things often mean an omega.”

“It will be an alpha.” Taekwoon says. “I know it will be.”

“An omega’s instinct is rarely wrong.” Jongin nods.

Wonshik doesn’t say anything but instead watches on, equal parts impressed and horrified, as Taekwoon takes a large bite out of a piece of meat dripping with honey.

Jongin’s own expression settles on something closer to disgust, “I’m uncertain how I feel about that.”

“It tastes good.” Taekwoon insists once he has finished his mouthful, his cheeks burning.

“We shall take your word for it.” Wonshik says with a soft snort.

They eat for a little while in silence before Jongin clears his throat, “Prince Taekwoon, there was something I wanted to ask you. The ball I have planned for two days from now- would you like me to cancel it?”

Taekwoon takes another bite and chews slowly. He had forgotten all about Jongin’s ball with everything that had happened at his uncle’s. It does not feel right to go ahead with it but it does not feel right to cancel it either. He knows how much work Jongin has put into it and how important it is for the north and south to be seen as being equal.

“It is okay if you would.” Jongin says.

Wonshik puts a hand on his arm, “we understand that this is a difficult time for you and for your kingdom. We would not want to do anything that is seen as inappropriate or lacking in empathy. We know that northern mourning customs are different from our own.”

“Have the gates into the city been opened?” Taekwoon asks.

“Not yet.” Wonshik tells him. “Uncle thinks that tempers are still burning too hot.”

“Then the ball should go ahead.” Taekwoon sits back in his chair, his appetite vanished, but feeling certain in his decision. “We should take it as an opportunity to come together and celebrate all that my sisters have done to bring peace to our kingdoms. This last show of unity should help soothe tempers… We can re-open the gates then.”

The smile that Wonshik fixes him with makes Taekwoon’s heart flutter and he wonders how he could have ever have doubted him.

Wonshik loves him, he is sure of it, and maybe, just maybe, Taekwoon loves him, too.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long. This chapter has been a labour of love!
> 
> Warnings: blood, violence, minor character death

The next two days pass slowly.

He takes the evening meal both days with his uncle and Chanyeol at the northern keep. Wonshik and Jongin accompany him and the four of them discuss the tension in Midway, the journey to the east and the progress of the armies currently on their way to the border while Taekwoon listens and picks at his food. He does nothing to draw their attention, even when he has questions, because he does not want it. Their voices are too soft whenever they address him, their words too careful. He does not like it.

They try to not talk in too much detail about the fate that had befallen his sisters in his presence but there are things he learns anyway, like how the crown princess had been found with her sword still in her hand and with the second of his sisters at her side. How their bodies are on their way back to the northern capital for burial but that the body of Hyojin, his third sister, is still missing. There had been a fire, Uncle explains, reading from yet another letter from Taekwoon’s parents, and many of the bodies of the fallen had been lost to it. Taekwoon does not want to think about it.

There are a lot of things Taekwoon does not want to think about. He tries to keep himself as busy as he can so that he does not have to think: practicing the harp, taking walks in the garden or reading in the library. Hakyeon, his eyes bright with worry, encourages him to talk but Taekwoon doesn’t have anything to say. It is easier to keep himself occupied, he decides, his mind distracted. He does not want to give himself time to think.

The nights are the worst.

Hakyeon coerces him into trying to sleep, his voice as soft as everyone else’s, and tells him that he needs the rest, that he does not want to risk harming the baby by not looking after himself, and Taekwoon lets himself be dressed in his nightclothes and put to bed even though he knows he will not sleep.

Every time he closes his eyes he sees Hyojin being engulfed by angry flames, sees arrows and swords sinking into soft flesh and agony on the faces of those he loves. It makes him sick to his stomach. The few times he does fall asleep he has nightmares so terrible that he wakes up screaming. Wonshik is always there when it happens and he holds him close and kisses his forehead and wipes away his tears, and Taekwoon clings to him, desperate for his husband’s comfort. He does not know how to ask for it in the light of the day. He does not know if he can.

It rains the morning of the southern ball.

Taekwoon spends long hours sat by the open window in his and Wonshik’s parlour, breathing in the heavy air and willing his nausea away. Hakyeon shakes his head and Wonshik tries to persuade him to sit elsewhere, both of them worried that he will get sick, but Taekwoon ignores them. His nausea has been relentless since Uncle’s ball and he is desperate for whatever relief he can find.

Too soon it is time for Taekwoon to start getting ready. Hakyeon bathes him with gentle hands and he thankfully chooses an unfragranced soap with which to wash him with. The water is hot and it helps to soothe the tension in Taekwoon’s muscles.

Hakyeon tuts, “you have been so worked up the last few days, I would have suggested a hot bath sooner if I had known it would have had such an effect on you.”

Hakyeon had, in fact, suggested a hot bath many times over the last week but Taekwoon had been stubborn and instead asked to be washed with a wet cloth each morning. A bath had seemed like too much effort then and Taekwoon had been so tired.

“You did.” Taekwoon needlessly reminds him. He knows that Hakyeon remembers. “Perhaps I should have listened to you.”

“Yes, you should.” Hakyeon chides him, tapping the tip of Taekwoon’s nose as Hakyeon’s mother had done when they had both been children. “I have never steered you wrong, have I?”

“No.” Taekwoon easily agrees. It is the truth, after all. “You have always known what is best for me.”

“Then you should not be so stubborn in the future.” Hakyeon tells him. He looks torn for a moment, as if he’s debating on whether or not to speak further, but then he sighs and shakes his head, “if you catch a cold from sitting in front of the open window all morning when you were told not to then I will not be pleased.”

Hakyeon’s stern tone is unexpected and Taekwoon almost wants to laugh. Wonshik, Uncle, Chanyeol, Lord Jongin, _everyone_ \- they have all been treating him like some fragile flower since the news had broken, speaking to him in their softest voices and doing their best to not upset him, and it feels _good_ to have Hakyeon talk to him like his: as if the world hasn’t ended and he is strong enough to keep on going. He thinks that maybe he is if that is what Hakyeon believes.

He takes a deep breath and tells himself to trust in Hakyeon.

He can do this.

He asks, “but then what would you have to scold me about if I did everything you asked of me?”

Hakyeon purses his lips to try and hide his smile, “I am sure I would find something.”

“I would not want to make life more difficult for you.” Taekwoon says. “I am doing you a favour, really.”

Hakyeon splashes him with some water, “you-!”

Taekwoon sinks below the surface of the water so that Hakyeon cannot get him again and holds his breath for as long as he can before re-emerging to one of Hakyeon’s fond smiles.

“I have missed you these last few days.” Hakyeon tells him.

“I have been here.” Taekwoon frowns.

“Not entirely.” Hakyeon says. “Grief had taken some of you to a place I could not follow… I am glad it has found its way back.”

Taekwoon clears his throat and blinks away the sudden burn of tears.

“Will it always hurt as much as this?” He asks and his voice cracks.

“Not always... There will be days when you will think of your sisters and it will not hurt. You will be able to remember their smiles and their laughter fondly and you, too, will be able to laugh and smile without feeling any guilt. And then there will be days, even years from now, when every little thing reminds you of them and you will feel like the world is ending because they are not there at your side.” Hakyeon tells him. “But you will get through those days even as you are getting through these. You will do it because that is what they would have wanted you to do. After all, those who love us most wish for us to be happy above all else.”

Taekwoon’s breath catches in his chest and tears burn hot trails down his cheeks faster than Hakyeon can wipe them away.

Hakyeon sighs.

“Do not be afraid to grieve what has happened because it is a terrible thing and it deserves your grief. Just… Do not lose yourself to it. They would not have wanted that for you.” He says.  

Taekwoon’s heart pounds painfully in his chest and he feels overcome with love for Hakyeon, terrified, too, that Hakyeon will be torn from him one day just like his sisters.

He throws himself at him, not caring that he is wet or that he causes water to spill over the lip of the tub and onto the floor, and Hakyeon catches him and holds him close.

“Please don’t ever leave me.” Taekwoon begs.

“Only the goddess herself could tear me from your side.” Hakyeon promises. “And even then I will not let myself be taken without a fight.”

Taekwoon laughs and he cries until he can laugh and cry no longer. Hakyeon holds him until Taekwoon feels strong enough to pull away. The bathwater is cold by then and Hakyeon tuts and rushes him through the last remaining steps before helping him out of the tub.

Wonshik arrives a couple of hours later, just as Hakyeon is fixing Taekwoon’s veil in place. The beta offers him a small smile and then once more turns his attention back to the job at hand. Taekwoon’s meets his husband’s gaze over Hakyeon’s shoulder and he tries to read the expression on his face but it is guarded.

“Shall I come back?” Wonshik asks. There is a tray of tea in his hands though Taekwoon does not remember asking for one to be brought up. “I do not mind.”

Hakyeon shakes his head, “I’m nearly finished.”

He fusses for a little longer, his brow furrowed, before he finally declares himself finished. He leaves Taekwoon’s face uncovered, much as he had the week before, and brushes a lock of hair from Taekwoon’s face, his eyes full of love, before he takes his leave.

Wonshik sets the tray down on Taekwoon’s favourite table, the one by the now closed windows, and he motions for Taekwoon to take a seat, “I thought that we might speak for a little while. I’m afraid that I have neglected you these last few days.”

“You have been busy.” Taekwoon sits and pours them both a cup of tea. “The lords and ladies of both kingdoms and their whispers of war is not something you can ignore.”

“You do not have to make excuses for me, Taekwoon. I know I have let you down.” Wonshik tells him. “My duty to you is just as important as to my kingdom and still I have left you to suffer through these days alone.”

“Not alone.” He shakes his head. “I have had Hakyeon with me- Sanghyuk, too.”

Wonshik drinks from his cup but does not speak.

“You have given me greater comfort than you realise.” Taekwoon says after a moment, his voice barely above a whisper. “The days have been hard but the nights would have been unbearable if not for you. I do not think I would have been able to make it through them without you at my side.”

“Then I am glad.” Wonshik offers him a tentative smile, one that Taekwoon returns. His face softens. “I have missed your smile.”

“It has been hard to find anything to smile about this last week but I have been told it will get easier as time continues to pass.” Taekwoon says.

“We will soon enough have more reason than any to smile.” Wonshik tells him, his eyes slipping to Taekwoon’s stomach. “The love in my heart for our child grows each day. I do not want to think about how much it will hurt to be kept from you and miss seeing how the both of you grow.”

“I will send you ravens.” Taekwoon promises. “It will not be the same, I know, but it will perhaps soothe some of the hurt if I can send you news.”

“Thank you.” Wonshik’s smile is bright and warm. “I would like that.”

“How… How much time do you think we have before we must part ways?” Taekwoon asks. He has tried not to think too much – or at all – about their upcoming separation. His heart has felt too fragile.

“Another three weeks, perhaps a little longer. The northern army will arrive first- your father had already started to mobilise before our ravens had reached him. The lord leading the army has been told that they are to make camp five miles to the east of Midway while they wait and Chanyeol will ride out to meet them.” Wonshik explains. “I have asked that he go meet with the commander of my father’s army, too, when it reaches the border. I will not leave you until your escort has arrived and I have seen you on your way.”

Taekwoon does not know what to say so he takes a sip of his tea.

“It is all I can do.” Wonshik tells him.

“I know.” Taekwoon says. “I just wish it wasn’t so.”

“So do I but it cannot be helped. We cannot risk war.”

“My head knows that but my heart has a harder time accepting it.”

Wonshik lets out a soft huff of air, “though I do not wish for your heart to hurt anymore than it already does, I must admit that I feel some relief that our parting will be difficult for you, too.”

Taekwoon’s eyes widen and he quickly sets down his cup, “do you truly believe I feel nothing for you?”

Wonshik does not look at him and Taekwoon’s heart sinks. He slips from his chair and instead kneels at his husband’s feet. He takes one of Wonshik’s hands and brings it to his face and Wonshik immediately cradles his cheek. Taekwoon leans into his touch and presses a kiss to his hand.

“Taekwoon…”

“I… I cannot say that I love you, not yet, but I will be able to one day. I just need time.” Taekwoon stumbles over his words as he speaks but he does not look away from Wonshik’s gaze, hoping that his husband can see the sincerity in his eyes. “Please believe me.”

“I do. I just-.” He cuts himself off. “I love you.”

“I know.” Taekwoon says. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Wonshik says and then he lets out a small laugh. “This is already more than I could have ever hoped for given how terribly I treated you at the beginning. My selfish heart, however, craves more.”

“One day.” Taekwoon promises him.

They stay like that for a while longer before Taekwoon starts to grow uncomfortable and Wonshik helps him back into his chair. Their tea is cool by then but they drink it anyway and talk aimlessly about the weather and the evening ahead- anything to distract them from the conversation they’ve just had, neither of them wanting to think about the rapidly approaching time apart.

Too soon and not soon enough there comes a knock at the door. It’s Jaehwan.

“The guests have begun to arrive.” He tells them. “Prince Taekwoon, your uncle and cousin are here.”

“Shall we go down?” Wonshik asks. “I imagine Jongin is not best pleased that I have not been present to help him welcome guests.”

“Something like that.” Jaehwan gives them a wide smile.

Wonshik helps him with his veil, brushing his fingers over Taekwoon’s face as he does so, and then they go down. They greet Uncle and Chanyeol first before they begin to make their rounds around the lords and ladies gathered in the entrance hall. Taekwoon stays by Wonshik’s side and he does not speak beyond what is absolutely necessary. No one comments on it.

Hakyeon arrives just as the entrance hall begins to feel crowded and Taekwoon lets himself be separated from Wonshik now that the beta is here. The atmosphere is tense and he had not felt comfortable enough to move from his husband’s side without Hakyeon there, even knowing and seeing that Sanghyuk is close by.

A group of omegas, the wives and brides of some of the northern lords and ladies, command his attention. He has met a number of them before at balls and other social gatherings at the northern court but this is the first time that they speak to him as if he is an equal and not some child they can dismiss. The change is welcome at first but quickly becomes unnerving when they fix their full attention on him. They ask questions about Wonshik – mostly trying to ascertain whether he is as cruel and ill-tempered as they expect all southerners, and especially the heir to the throne, to be – and they ask after Taekwoon’s health and the babe and make snide comments born from ignorance about the treaty and how it will not last. Taekwoon wants to scream at them but he knows he cannot. It is not their fault that they do not know what he does. Instead he tells them to believe in the treaty and to do everything that is in their power to preserve the peace that his sisters had believed in.

Wonshik collects him once it is time to go into the great hall. Jongin, Uncle and Wonshik all give speeches urging peace and goodwill between the kingdoms. Chanyeol, too, stands up to speak and he talks about his cousins at some length and the love in his voice brings tears to Taekwoon’s eyes.

“Enjoy this evening.” Chanyeol tells the room at large when his speech draws to a close, his voice thick and his cheeks unashamedly wet. “Let us celebrate all that my cousins have done rather than dwell on the circumstances that have robbed us of them. I know that they would have been happy to see us all gathered here, the north and south joined together in peace.”

The meal itself is uneventful, even if it is quiet and tense, the northern nobility dressed in black and the southerners in shades of reds and golds to honour their royal family, and Taekwoon finds it too uncomfortable to eat much of anything.

Once the final dishes from the last course have been taken away, servants flood into the great hall and they push all but the top table to the sides of the room to make way for dancing and conversation. Taekwoon does not particularly feel like either but knows he must do both.

He dances first with Wonshik and then Uncle, Chanyeol, Jongin and a seemingly endless number of lords and ladies from both kingdoms until he begins to feel sick from the constant movement and frequent twirling. Hakyeon makes his excuses for him and Taekwoon wearily sinks into the first chair he is offered and drinks deeply from the glass Hakyeon presses into his hand. It is just water, thankfully. Taekwoon doesn’t think his stomach could handle anything else.

Wonshik comes to check on him within minutes of Taekwoon sitting down.

“Are you well?”

“I’m fine.” Taekwoon tells him, touched that Wonshik had noticed. “I just needed a rest.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.” Taekwoon smiles and he knows Wonshik can see it through his sheer veil.

Wonshik eyes him for a little longer before turning to Hakyeon, “please keep a watchful eye on him, Lord Hakyeon, and force him to take more rest if you feel he needs it.”

“Of course.” Hakyeon nods his head.

Taekwoon blushes, “I am not a child.”

But Wonshik is already gone.

“I am not a child.” Taekwoon repeats, sullenly.

Hakyeon laughs and squeezes briefly at his arm, “you will always be a child to me.”

Sanghyuk is sent in search of more water once Taekwoon has finished his glass and then stands a little bit further back from where Taekwoon and Hakyeon are sat, a bored expression on his young face. Taekwoon would feel sorry for him if he were not already feeling so sorry for himself.

There is a constant stream of visitors to the end of the table that Taekwoon and Hakyeon have commandeered for themselves and Taekwoon makes inane conversation with those who desire it of him or listens and nods in all the right places for those that prefer to talk at him. It is exhausting.

Lady Park joins them a little over an hour after they had first sat down and within a minute of their last visitors leaving. She gives them a warm smile, “I hope you do not mind my company for a little while. I did not get chance to talk to you at your uncle’s ball, Prince Taekwoon.”

“It would be a pleasure to speak with you.” Taekwoon tells her, forcing himself to return her smile with one of his own.

“I imagine you have heard more condolences in the past week than you know what to do with so I will instead offer you my congratulations. You must be very pleased.” She pours herself a glass of wine from the large decanter on the table. “Can I refill your glasses?”

Taekwoon shakes his head as Hakyeon pushes his glass in her direction, “thank you. Prince Wonshik and I are very happy.”

“A babe so early in the marriage- it must have come as quite a shock.” She says.

“A little.” Taekwoon admits.

He jolts in his chair when Lady Park accidentally knocks his glass of water over as she sets Hakyeon’s wine back in front of him. The water immediately spills across the table and onto both Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s laps.

“Goddess!” Lady Park looks horrified. “Please forgive me!”

“It is only water.” Hakyeon tells her, quickly righting the glass. “There’s no harm done. Sanghyuk- go ask one of the servants for a cloth to wipe this up with.”

Hakyeon fusses with Taekwoon’s robes as they wait for the guard to return and once he does the spill is cleaned up within minutes.

“There really is no harm done.” Hakyeon says when Lady Park apologises once more. “Our robes will soon dry.”

“I’m afraid my hands do not work as they once did.” She tells them with a small shake of her head. “The price of growing old.”

“It must be frustrating.” Taekwoon agrees.

“Yes.” She says and then her face grows concerned. “Why are you drinking water, my dear? Are you feeling unwell?”

“I’m fine.” Taekwoon tells her.

“It is just the usual sickness.” Hakyeon confirms, taking a drink from his glass. “The healer expects that it will clear up in the next few weeks.”

“That is good news.” Lady Park says, her intense gaze fixed on Taekwoon. “Your veil has done a poor job of hiding how sickly you are looking, my dear. I was half expecting Wonshik to tell us you had lost the child when he spoke before the meal.”

Taekwoon’s hand goes to his stomach and a ripple of unease spreads up his spine, “no, all is well.”

She presses a hand to her heart, “that is a relief to hear. Could you imagine how upset Wonshik would be if you were to lose the baby? He has always loved children.”

“I-.”

She cuts him off with a gasp, “your father! Could you imagine his horror? Losing the crown princess and her sisters in such a bloody fashion and then within a week the next potential heir to the throne? It does not bear thinking about!”

“No.” Taekwoon feels suddenly sick. He pushes himself to his feet. “Excuse me.”

He does not wait for her to answer before he is making as hasty an exit as he can from the great hall.

Hakyeon follows closely behind him and Sanghyuk just a little bit further back but Taekwoon doesn’t pay them any mind. He just wants to get away, he doesn’t care where.

“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon calls to him and his voice sounds strange. “Taekwoon, I-.”

Taekwoon freezes, his heart clenching in fear, because he has never heard Hakyeon sound like that before, his words slurred and thick. He turns to face him just at Hakyeon stumbles.

“Hakyeon.” Taekwoon breathes, at his side in an instant. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Hakyeon’s eyes flutter and both Taekwoon and Sanghyuk reach out to grab him just as his knees give way. “I feel strange.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Taekwoon asks.

“I do not know.” Sanghyuk tells him. They ease a now unconscious Hakyeon onto the floor and stare at each other wide eyes. “I will-.”

But then there’s a dull _thud_ and suddenly Sanghyuk is pitching forwards and falls as limp as a ragdoll over Hakyeon’s legs.

He doesn’t move.

“Sanghyuk?!” There’s a shrill note to Taekwoon’s voice and his heart is pounding madly in his chest.

He reaches out towards the fallen guard but immediately jerks backwards as _something_ slices through the air towards him.

_A blade._

It misses.

Taekwoon looks up to see a man with a sword. He swings at Taekwoon again and Taekwoon thinks he screams. He scrabbles backwards down the empty hallway as quickly as he can, feeling almost delirious with fear, before he manages to catch his footing and propels himself to his feet so that he can run.

He’s not quick enough.

The blade catches him in the side and then his forearm when he tries to defend himself from another blow.

The man advances on him and Taekwoon trips over something- he doesn’t know what. He lands heavily on the floor and immediately presses himself against the wall, pulling his knees into his chest so as to protect his stomach. He doesn’t think it matters.

The man swings at his head and Taekwoon squeezes his eyes shut.

‘Hakyeon.’ He thinks in that split second before the blow lands. ‘ _Wonshik_.’

There’s a shout from somewhere over the man’s shoulder and, distracted, the sword scrapes against the wall before sinking into the flesh of his shoulder.

Taekwoon cries out.

The sword is pulled free but Taekwoon is not struck again. He opens his eyes and sees that there is someone else there with them now and he and the man are fighting. It takes Taekwoon’s panicked brain too long to recognise Jaehwan and, by the time it does, the man who had attacked him is on the floor and Jaehwan is dealing the killing blow. Taekwoon can’t look away.

There is blood everywhere.

Taekwoon can smell it and he can taste it and he can feel it soaking into his robes. It is on his hands, making his skin slick and staining it red.

“Prince Taekwoon?” Jaehwan is stood over the body of his attacker and blood drips from the sword he holds in his hand.

Taekwoon tries to speak but his breath feels caught in his throat.

There comes footsteps then from down the hall and Taekwoon tenses and struggles to catch his breath. His heart has not stopped its frenzied pounding in his chest and his whole body shakes.

It is a servant.

“Go get Prince Wonshik- quickly.” Jaehwan tells him and the servant turns and runs. 

Taekwoon tries to speak Jaehwan’s name, desperate but uncertain what for, and nothing more than a strangled gasp leaves his lips.

“I cannot come any closer.” Jaehwan tells him, his face pale and Taekwoon sees that he, too, is shaking. “I have drawn blood.”

Taekwoon wants to scream.

He looks at Hakyeon and Sanghyuk but neither of them are moving and Taekwoon is terrified that they are dead. He wants to go to them and check that they are breathing but he feels frozen in place, his limbs like led.

Hakyeon, Hakyeon, _Hakyeon_.

He cannot be- he had promised Taekwoon that he would not leave him. He cannot be dead.

Can he?

He wills himself to move and eventually, eventually, his limbs cooperate and he crawls over to Hakyeon and Sanghyuk’s sides. This close he can see the bloody wound on the back of Sanghyuk’s head and the rise and fall of his chest and knows that he is alive. That is enough for now.

He trails bloody fingers down Hakyeon’s face and feels the warmth of his skin. He presses his hands against Hakyeon’s chest then and feels the gentle swell of movement as he breathes and Taekwoon’s vision swims as relief courses through him.

He crawls back to the wall and rests his burning face against the cool stone. His side and his arm and his shoulder are screaming with pain but he clutches at stomach instead as it cramps terribly.

And then Wonshik is there.

“Taekwoon?” Wonshik’s voice is high and frightened. “Jaehwan- what happened?”

“The Prince was attacked.” Jaehwan tells him.

Taekwoon screws his eyes shut and whimpers.

Wonshik drops to his knees at Taekwoon’s side, “call for the healer!”

There are more voices, angry questions and horrified whispers, and Taekwoon continues to shake. Wonshik takes one of his hands and Taekwoon grips at it tightly.

“Who has done this?” Uncle shouts and his voice shakes with his fury. “Who has dared to harm my nephew?”

The hallway grows quiet.

Jaehwan speaks, “I have killed the man who attacked Prince Taekwoon and his guard. I do not recognise his face.”

“Search the body.” Wonshik says.

There is silence for one minute and then two.

“A note.” Jaehwan says at last. “Prince Wonshik, the seal…”

“Pass it here.”

Taekwoon’s heart has not stopped its pounding and he feels faint.

Wonshik gently eases his hand from Taekwoon’s and the omega leans more heavily against the wall. He can still taste blood.

Wonshik lets out the softest of sighs.

“Guards.” He says. “Arrest Lady Park.”

An explosion of noise follows his words and Taekwoon feels sick.

“Treason!” Comes the shout.

“Treason!” Other voices echo.

“Wonshik.” Taekwoon gasps, reaching out blindly for his husband as his stomach cramps once more. “The baby.”

“Can you stand?” Wonshik asks him.

Taekwoon shakes his head. He does not think he can move.

“Jaehwan, help me carry Prince Taekwoon to our rooms.” Wonshik instructs.

“I cannot.” Jaehwan answers simply.

“Wonshik…” This time it is Lord Jongin that speaks. “You know Midway’s laws. He must be arrested.”

Taekwoon’s eyes snap open, “no!”

“It is the law.” Lord Jongin says and Taekwoon can see the regret on his face.

“Wonshik!” Taekwoon fixes his panicked gaze on his husband. “You must not let them!”

“Jongin is right… There is nothing I can do.” Wonshik does not meet his eyes.

Wonshik takes him into his arms then and lifts him from the floor. Taekwoon cries out at the pain that the movement causes and grasps desperately at the soft fabric of Wonshik’s tunic.

The healer arrives not too long after they make it to their rooms and she works with Wonshik to peel away Taekwoon’s blood-soaked clothes. A fire is lit in the fireplaces of both the bedroom and the parlour and the healer barks out clipped orders to the servants that have come to aid her. She calls for a kettle to be brought up from the kitchens and for great pans of water to be brought to the boil.

She examines Taekwoon with a grim expression on her face and Taekwoon fears the worst.

“The babe?”

“I do not think it is too late.” She says. “But only time will tell us the truth of it.”

She has him drink foul tasting teas and keeps a hot, wet cloth pressed against his stomach at all times. The teas make him drowsy so Taekwoon spends much of the night and the next few days sleeping, only really waking to drink more tea. His wounds are recleaned and stitched closed at some point during this time but Taekwoon is too out of it to really notice.

Wonshik does not leave his side at all during this time. Every time that Taekwoon opens his eyes, he is there with one of Taekwoon’s hands grasped tightly in both of his own. Taekwoon tries to talk to him but his mind is so confused that he does not think that he makes much sense. He knows that he asks after the baby and Hakyeon and Jaehwan and that sometimes he grows upset and weeps but he does not remember why.

Time continues to pass, or at least Taekwoon thinks it does, and soon Hakyeon joins Wonshik in his bedside vigil. It takes more than one burst of wakefulness for Hakyeon to convince him that he is not a ghost and Taekwoon insists on holding his hand and poking at his palms before he will believe the truth of it.

After a time, the healer begins to make him eat when he wakes and cuts back on the number of teas he must drink. Taekwoon still sleeps a lot but he becomes more aware when he is awake and, as Hakyeon and Wonshik explain, speaks more sense.

“You grew upset the day before yesterday that winter was over.” Wonshik tells him.

Hakyeon rolls his eyes, though his expression remains incredibly fond, “you were inconsolable.”

“I do not remember.” Taekwoon says, his cheeks colouring.

“The healer told us that you might not.” Wonshik says.

“Is the babe-?” He dares not finish the question.

“You have not bled.” Hakyeon tells him. “And your stomach is still firm.”

Taekwoon feels at it and blinks back tears, “and you? What happened?”

“A sleeping powder.” Hakyeon explains. “We think Lady Park slipped it into my drink while we were fussing over the glass she had knocked over.”

“And Sanghyuk?”

“A blow to the head. He is already recovered.”

Taekwoon leans back against his pillows and strokes at his stomach absentmindedly, “Did she… Is Lady Park responsible for my sisters’ deaths?”

“We do not know that yet.” Wonshik tells him. “She refuses to speak.”  

“Get some more rest.” Hakyeon brushes some hair from Taekwoon’s face. “We can talk later.”

The healer encourages him to get out of bed the day after and Taekwoon walks the length of the bedroom on legs that wobble and shake. He goes further the day after that and then begins to take his meals in the parlour the day following that one. By the time that a week is through he feels almost like himself again. The wounds he had been dealt were deep but not deep enough to cause him any lasting damage and the healer is pleased with how they are healing, even if they are still painful. He tries not to dwell on them.

He goes to visit Jaehwan as soon as he is well enough.

The beta is being kept in a suite of rooms on the ground floor of the southern keep. There are guards posted outside of his door, keeping him from leaving, but the suite itself is comfortable and light and there is a nice view of the garden from the windows.

“Lord Jongin has been kind.” Jaehwan tells them once they are seated in the parlour area. He pours them tea and offers Taekwoon the first choice of the cakes that had been brought through with the tea tray. “I hardly feel like I am being kept prisoner.”

There is forced enthusiasm on his face and in his voice and Taekwoon feels guilty. It is because of him that Jaehwan is being kept like this.

“When is the trial?” Hakyeon asks.

“Tomorrow.” Jaehwan answers. “They are holding it at the northern keep so at least I will be free from these walls.”

“Who will make the decision?” Taekwoon asks.

“There will be a council but I believe your uncle and Prince Wonshik will have the final say, as representatives of their kings.” Jaehwan tells them. “I do not know how hopeful I can be.”

“I will speak to my uncle.” Taekwoon promises. “I will make him see reason. You should not be punished for saving my life.”

“Thank you.” Jaehwan smiles at him and this time the expression is more genuine. “That brings me some comfort.”

“You should not have been arrested in the first place.” Taekwoon says.

“Midway’s laws are ancient. They must be kept to and enforced or else they would not be taken seriously.” Jaehwan explains. “There would bloodshed.”

“Are trials like these held often?” Hakyeon asks. “I do not know enough of Midway to understand its intricacies.”

“I would say once or twice a year.” Jaehwan says. He does not meet either of their gazes. “As I understand it, there is no record of anyone who has taken another life ever escaping with their own.”

Taekwoon feels horror well up in his throat like a scream.

“Jaehwan.” Hakyeon’s voice is full of shock.

“I do not regret what I did.” He tells them. “And if I were put in that situation again I would not choose to do anything differently. If I am to be put to death for this then I will go to the executioner’s block with my head held high. That is, of course, until I lose it.”

Hakyeon gasps, “how can you joke about such things?”

“What else can I do?” Jaehwan asks.

They stay a while longer and Jaehwan tells them about home and the places that they must visit once they reach the southern capital. The wistful look on Jaehwan’s face is hard to bear and Taekwoon has tears in his eyes by the time they part ways.

“Thank you.” Taekwoon whispers into his ear, having surprised them both by pulling the beta into a hug. “Thank you so much.”

“You do not need to thank me.” Jaehwan tells him once they have pulled away. “Knowing and seeing that you and the babe are well is all that I need to know that I have made the right decision. Though… If you were to have a son, I would be honoured if you would name him after me.”

Taekwoon does not know whether he is joking or not.

“I do not know if that is my decision to make.” He says at last.

Jaehwan laughs, “then please speak to Wonshik on my behalf. I have been trying to convince him that it is a good idea but he does not seem overly keen.”

“I will see what I can do.” Taekwoon promises.

 Taekwoon asks Hakyeon to call for the carriage the second the door is closed behind them.

“Do you not want to wait until tomorrow morning?” Hakyeon asks. “I do not want you to push yourself too far.”

“I must do this.” Taekwoon tells him and they both know it’s true.

The journey to the northern keep is a quick one though they must wait some time for the carriage to be prepared. Taekwoon thinks through what he will say to Uncle as they wait and hopes that he will not be difficult to convince.

A servant shows them through to the library on arrival and Taekwoon hesitates for a moment outside of the closed door.

“What is it?” Hakyeon asks.

“I… I think I should do this alone.” Taekwoon says, looking between Hakyeon and Sanghyuk. “I think Uncle would more easily agree if I were to speak to him alone.”

“Are you certain?” Hakyeon looks unsure.

“Yes.” Taekwoon nods.

“Then we will wait for you out here.” Hakyeon tells him.

Taekwoon knocks on the door to the library and waits for Uncle to give him permission before he enters the room.

“Nephew, this is most unexpected.”

Taekwoon does not enter any further into the room than the few steps he had taken after closing the door and he keeps his head bowed as he speaks, “I’m sorry for arriving unannounced, Uncle, but I wished to speak to you about something that could not wait.”

“I see.” Taekwoon hears Uncle say. “Come closer, child.”

He does as he is asked, coming to stand at Uncle’s side as Uncle motions for him to.

“I am glad that you are well, nephew. I had worried for you.” He rests a hand on Taekwoon’s stomach and Taekwoon freezes. He does not feel comfortable with Uncle’s touch. He never has. “For your child, too.”

“We are well.” Taekwoon stammers.

“Evidently.” Uncle removes his hand. “Take off your veil, Taekwoon, and kneel at my feet as you did when you were a child.”

“Uncle?”

“You want my agreement to something, do you not?” He asks. “Is that not why you have come to visit me?”

Taekwoon nods.

“Then do as you are told.”

He removes his veil with shaking hands and lays it on a nearby chair before getting onto his knees. He rests his head on Uncle’s thigh and the alpha runs his hands through Taekwoon’s hair.

“You have the world convinced you are stronger than you. It is a dangerous game you are playing.”

“I am not playing a game.” Taekwoon says.

Uncle laughs, “do not be a fool. Everyone plays one game or another.”

Taekwoon doesn’t know what to say to that.

“You have been kind to me these last few weeks.” He says after a moment’s thought.

“Have I?” Uncle asks.

“Yes.” Taekwoon replies but he does not feel certain in his answer.

“Tell me what it is that you want.”

“The trial tomorrow.” Taekwoon says. “Jaehwan saved my life- I cannot see him put to death for that.”

“I will make a decision based on what I think is right.”

“Please, Uncle.” Taekwoon says, his heart racing. “Please do not let him be killed. I beg of you.”

“You beg of me?”

Taekwoon nods, “yes.”

Uncle does not speak for a long time.

“Does your husband know you are here?”

“No.” Taekwoon answers truthfully.

Uncle gives him a look of disgust.

“You have grown bold since marrying this southerner, nephew. I cannot say that I approve.” He sighs and pulls his hands free of Taekwoon’s hair. “Any self-respecting northern alpha would have taken you in hand by now and reminded you of your place.”

“The southern customs are different from our own.” Taekwoon reminds him, lifting his head from Uncle’s lap.

“You would do well not to forget where you come from, _boy_.” Uncle hisses.

Taekwoon pushes himself to his feet, “I could never forget.”

“Go.” Uncle points at the door. “You will have my answer tomorrow.”

Taekwoon does as he is told, his heart heavy and guilt gnawing at his insides.

He has failed.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos. Those are what keep me going (especially the comments!!!).
> 
> Warnings: fairly graphic description of violence, execution

Taekwoon finds it hard to sleep that night, even as exhausted as he is. He lies in bed alone for hours and tries not to think about anything. It does not work. His mind whirs with a thousand different thoughts, each more terrible than the last, and he tosses and turns and dreads the day ahead. He is thankful when Wonshik finally comes to bed.

“Are you still awake?” The question is soft, designed not to wake him if he had been sleeping.

“Yes.” Taekwoon sits up in bed and squints against light coming from the candle that Wonshik is holding, his eyes having long adjusted to the darkness. “Where have you been?”

“With Jaehwan.” Wonshik says. He steps further into the room and puts the candle down on the dressing table. “He is frightened though he claims not to be.”

Taekwoon thinks of the wistful look on Jaehwan’s face and sighs, “he is good at pretending.”

“Yes.” Wonshik agrees. “He always has been.”

They do not speak again until Wonshik has undressed himself.

“I think I will struggle to get any sleep tonight.” He brings the candle over and sets it on the table at his side of the bed. “My thoughts are too loud.”

“You must try.” Taekwoon tells him.

He lifts the covers so that Wonshik can crawl into bed beside him. He does so but he does not keep his distance like he usually would and instead rests his head against Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon sits stiffly at first, uncertain what to do, but it is not long before he begins to relax.

“You are frightened.” He murmurs after a little while.

“Yes.” There is no shame in Wonshik’s voice. “He is my best friend.”

“I’m sorry.” Taekwoon says and he quickly tries to put distance between them, guilt eating at his heart. “This is my fault, if I had not-.”

“Don’t.”

“Wonshik-.”

“You are not to blame for this.” Wonshik tells him, his arms creeping around Taekwoon’s waist and anchoring him in place. Taekwoon thinks he should fight him, push him away, but he feels too weak. He is not sure if he truly wants to, either. “You cannot blame yourself for what happened.”

“He saved my life.”

“Yes.” Wonshik agrees.

For a long time there comes no sound save for their quiet breaths and the wind in the trees outside.

“I tried to speak to Uncle this afternoon.” Taekwoon says, his words slow and soft, unease bubbling in his stomach as he remembers Uncle’s hands on him. “But I do not think he listened to what I had to say. He is… He is a difficult man.”

Wonshik lifts his head, “you went to the northern keep?”

“I wanted to help.” Taekwoon explains. “It was the only thing I could think to do. I had hoped that if I could speak to Uncle then I might be able to convince him to see reason. I… I’m sorry, Wonshik.”

“Why?”

“I failed- he did not listen and now-.”

Wonshik kisses him.

It is slow and soft and Taekwoon, after a moment’s hesitation, sinks into it. It is nothing like he has ever experienced before. He lets his eyes slip closed and rests his hands against the bare skin of Wonshik’s chest, feels the alpha’s heart beat under his palm.

“Thank you.” Wonshik breathes when their lips part. “You sought out your uncle even though I know he frightens you and you _tried_. I did not think… Thank you.”

Taekwoon’s cheeks colour and he looks away from Wonshik’s loving gaze, “Jaehwan’s life is more important than my fear.”

Wonshik kisses him again.

They do not get any sleep in those hours before dawn and instead Wonshik lies with his head in Taekwoon’s lap and he speaks of the childhood he and Jaehwan had shared, laughs at the trouble they would get themselves into. His voice is so tender and soft that it makes Taekwoon’s heart ache terribly. Those few minutes when he thought he had lost Hakyeon had nearly destroyed him, he does not know how Wonshik can smile when the reality of losing Jaehwan is so near.

It is not long after the sun begins to rise that Wonshik dresses.

“Do not come to the trial.” He says just as he is to take his leave. “You are still weak and I do not want to risk your health. You should stay here and rest.”

“No.”

Wonshik looks at him with raised eyebrows and Taekwoon, too, is surprised at his defiance.

“No?” Wonshik repeats.

“I am going to the trial.” Taekwoon tells him, his cheeks flushed red. “I owe Jaehwan that much.”

Wonshik looks like he wants to argue further but he relents with the softest of sighs, “fine, but if you begin to feel unwell then you must promise me that you will withdraw to the southern keep at once.”

Taekwoon nods.

Wonshik gives him a tired smile, “I love you.”

And then he is gone.

Hakyeon arrives an hour later, just as breakfast is being brought through, and he helps Taekwoon out of bed and into the parlour so that they can eat.

“What do you think they will decide?” Taekwoon asks, pulling his bread into small pieces.

Hakyeon swallows his mouthful and looks out of the window. The sky is overcast and threatens rain.

“If good sense were at play then I do not think there would be any need to worry. As it is…”

Taekwoon nods and blinks back the sudden burn of tears.

The trial is to take place in the great hall of the northern keep and the room is already full when Taekwoon and Hakyeon arrive, a bout of nausea having delayed their departure. Still, one of his uncle’s servants leads them through the rows of chairs and to the front of the hall where Chanyeol is sat.

“You are late.” He says as he motions to the two empty seats he has saved for them.

“Your cousin was taken ill.” Hakyeon tells him.

Chanyeol grimaces but does not speak any further.

They have to wait for only a handful of minutes for the set of doors to their left open and for Wonshik and Uncle to enter the hall. There are six alphas with them that Taekwoon does not think he recognises but knows must be Midway’s council. They each take a seat at the long table on the raised dais at the head of the room and Taekwoon desperately searches their faces for some kind of hint of what it is they are thinking. He finds nothing.

It takes a minute or more for a hush to fall over the room and then, when it is quiet, the head of the council stands up to speak.

“We are here to discuss the fate of one who has taken the life of another and who has therefore broken the most ancient of Midway’s laws.” She says, her voice carrying throughout the hall. “As you all know, this is a crime that is punishable by death.”

Taekwoon feels the blood drain from his face.

She motions to the yellow-cloaked guards stood at the door she and the others had entered through only a short time before, “bring in the prisoner.”

Jaehwan’s hands are bound in front of him and his feet shackled but he otherwise looks unchanged from the man Taekwoon had taken tea with the day before. Taekwoon finds it unnerving and he begins to feel sick. He does not understand how Jaehwan can look so unperturbed. As the beta said he would, he keeps his head held high as he takes his place in front of the council.

“Jaehwan, attendant to Prince Wonshik of the southern kingdom, you stand before us accused of-.”

“I am guilty, my lady, you need not accuse me of anything.” Jaehwan interrupts. “I was found with my sword in my hands and blood on my skin and I admitted then what I had done.”

“And what is it that you had done?” Uncle asks.

“My duty.” Jaehwan simply responds.

“Explain.” The head of the council says.

“A man tried to kill Prince Taekwoon and I killed him instead.” Jaehwan tells her and then expands before he can be asked to. “Prince Wonshik had asked me to pay special attention to his bride the night of Lord Jongin’s ball, out of worry for his safety. He-.”

“Why would Prince Wonshik worry?” One of the council members asks.

“Prince Taekwoon’s health has suffered since word of his sisters’ deaths reached us.” Jaehwan says. He pauses for a moment before adding, “and there has also been two attempts on his life in recent weeks, one on the road to Midway and the second by the central market.”

Whispers spring up around the room and Taekwoon feels his skin crawl as eyes turn to him. Still, he does not let himself be cowed and keeps his shoulders squared and his head held high. He knows he must be strong. 

“As soon as I noticed that Prince Taekwoon was missing from the great hall, I set out to find him. I thought that he perhaps might have retired for the night and I wished to speak to Lord Hakyeon, his protector, to ensure that he was well. I had barely begun to look for him before I heard a scream and the ring of metal upon stone.” Taekwoon does not understand how Jaehwan’s voice can be so steady when his own heart is pounding so painfully in his chest that he feels he can hardly breathe. “I knew that the prince was in trouble. I ran towards the noise and saw that Lord Hakyeon and Sanghyuk, the prince’s personal guard, had already fallen. I took out my sword and immediately engaged the man who was attacking the prince. I had seen blood on the man’s sword and I… He was not skilled but he was determined that he should complete what he had set out to do. I could not let that happen.”

“So you killed him?” The head of the council asks.

“Yes.” Jaehwan answers.

“I see.”

Taekwoon cannot read her expression so he looks to Wonshik instead and feels his heart break at the defeat on his husband’s face. He knows he must do something.

He pushes himself to his feet and goes to stand at Jaehwan’s side in front of the council.

“Your highness.” Jaehwan murmurs, his eyes wide, and he quickly bows.

Taekwoon ignores him and instead sinks down onto one knee and bows his head, “lords and ladies of the council, Uncle, husband… I understand that you hold a duty to this great city and you must uphold the laws that have existed here since ancient times but I please ask you to consider my words.”

“Speak, Prince Taekwoon.” The head of the council says. “We will listen.”

“I…” Taekwoon takes deep breaths as he desperately tries to find the right words.

“Speak, nephew.” Uncle says once a minute or more has passed. “Do not waste the time of those who have gathered here today to see justice.”

“Forgive me.” Taekwoon’s chin comes to rest against his chest and he feels himself begin to tremble. “I wished only for a moment to gather my thoughts. It is important to me that Jaehwan’s life should not be so quickly thrown away, not when outside of this great city he would be thought of as a hero. He acted selflessly and saved not only my life and the life of the child that I carry but the lives of hundreds, if not thousands of others. I do not doubt that the war would have started anew if the plot to kill me had succeeded.”

Murmurs start up in the hall once more and this time Taekwoon finds them difficult to ignore.

“The treaty would have been broken and the armies already on their way to Midway would have been set against one another. Villages and towns, even perhaps this ancient city, would have been caught up in their fury and innocents from both kingdoms would have been slain. Our worlds would have never known peace again.”

“It is true.” It is Chanyeol that speaks. “I have no doubt that my grief would have led me to call for war. My uncle, the king, besides himself with the sorrow of having his line wiped out in so short a time, would not have been difficult to convince. If I had lost the last of my cousins then I do not think I would have been satisfied until the south had been brought to its knees.”

Taekwoon lifts his head ever so slightly, “you must see now what Jaehwan’s actions have saved us from and I ask- no, I beg, for you to spare his life.”

Taekwoon’s voice is shaking by the time he finishes speaking and he feels lightheaded. He does not know how seriously his words will be taken, if he will be listened to at all.

“Get to your feet, nephew.” Uncle says and Taekwoon worries because he does not think he sounds pleased. “And retake your seat.”

Taekwoon tries to stand but his legs feel weak.

Jaehwan immediately notices and helps him upright, concern furrowing his brows, “are you well, your highness?”

“Yes.” Taekwoon answers, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “I’m fine.”

Still, Jaehwan helps him back to his chair and Taekwoon presses a hand to the soft swell of his stomach once he is seated.

“Do you have anything you wish to add to what has already been said?” The head of the council asks Jaehwan.

“No, my lady.” Jaehwan bows his head.

“Very well, the council will retire so that we can discuss our decision.” She says. “Given the nature of this crime, I do not think it will take long.”

“Are you well?” Hakyeon asks as soon as the council, Wonshik and Uncle have left the great hall.

Taekwoon ignores his question and asks one of his own, “what do you think she meant?”

The hall is loud with conversation and Jaehwan, flanked by yellow-cloaked guards, is led to sit out of view behind the council’s table. Taekwoon cannot imagine the fear that he is feeling.

“I do not know.” Hakyeon frowns.

“You spoke well, cousin.” Chanyeol says. “I am proud of you, as I am sure your sisters would have been.”

Hakyeon has a servant bring over a glass of water and Taekwoon takes small sips from it as they wait for the council to return. Hakyeon and Chanyeol speak but about what, Taekwoon has no idea. He does not really pay attention to much except the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and the fear in his heart.

It is less than an hour before the council returns.

They retake their seats and Jaehwan is brought to stand before them once more. He looks pale, Taekwoon thinks, but brave with his straight back and squared shoulders. Taekwoon tears his gaze away from the beta to search his husband and his uncle’s faces for anything that will give away the council’s decision but he finds nothing.

 His heart sinks.

“The council has made a decision. It is not one we have made lightly but, given the nature of what has happened, it is the only decision we can make.”

“No.” Taekwoon whispers and the world spins.

“Jaehwan of the southern kingdom, attendant to Prince Wonshik, we find you guilty of taking another life within Midway’s walls. And yet… Despite this, we cannot punish you further than the two weeks of imprisonment you have been made to suffer through. You saved the life of Prince Taekwoon and a future prince or princess of both kingdoms as well as protecting the treaty from failing. You have done both kingdoms a great service.”

“I do not understand.” Jaehwan says and he sounds as shocked as Taekwoon feels.

“You are free to go.” Wonshik says.

There is great noise in the hall after this and Taekwoon, faint with relief, asks to be taken back to the southern keep. He had seen Wonshik and Jaehwan, their smiles as bright as the sun, at the centre of a throng of lords and ladies who had gone to congratulate the beta on the trial’s outcome. He does not think he will be missed.

He is famished when they get back, truly hungry for what feels like the first time in months, and he asks the servants bring up plates of yellow cheese, pickled vegetables, scrambled egg and soft bread. He requests a pot of honey, too, and a large jug of cooled milk.

Hakyeon helps him from his robe as they wait for the food to arrive and Taekwoon feels light, happy almost. He talks to Hakyeon and Sanghyuk of his relief and they, too, speak of their relief at the trial’s outcome.

The three of them eat together and Taekwoon eats more in that one meal than he thinks he has eaten in weeks. He spends much of the rest of the day sleeping but he is still tired when it is time to go to bed that evening and he sleeps deeply and does not wake even when Wonshik joins him for the night.

Lady Park’s trial begins that next morning. Wonshik advises him against going and Taekwoon, despite being desperate for the truth behind what had happened to his sisters, agrees. He is feeling better for having slept and eaten well the day before but he is still unwell enough that he does not want to risk pushing himself. He knows that this trial will be longer and more torturous than the one the day previously. He instead spends much of the day in the gardens with Hakyeon and Sanghyuk and has the young guard point out all the different trees and flowers being grown there that are unique to the south. It is enough to keep Taekwoon distracted, even if he is never quite able to ignore the unease that simmers in the pit of his stomach.

The evening meal is taken in Jongin’s rooms. They are a small group – Taekwoon, Wonshik, Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Sanghyuk and, of course, Lord Jongin himself – and Taekwoon is glad for it when he sees the frustration and anger on the faces of those who had been at the trial.

“She will not speak.” Wonshik explains once the food has been served. “No matter what she is accused of or what evidence we present, she will just not speak.”

“That is odd.” Hakyeon says. “Surely she is aware of just how dire her situation is… Does she not want to at least help herself?”

“I think she is beyond seeing reason at this point, though goddess knows the council have tried.” Jongin frowns and takes a long drink from his glass.

“The northern keep’s great hall has been fit to bursting with the nobility of both kingdoms plus many of the common folk from Midway- all of them eager to hear what Lady Park has to say. You can imagine their frustration when she chose not to speak.” Jaehwan says.

“Have the gates not been opened?” Hakyeon asks.

“They were opened a few days after Jongin’s ball.” Wonshik tells him. “But there have been few that have left. Many have waited eagerly for this trial.”

Taekwoon sprinkles salt over the slices of apple and cheese he has stacked together on his plate and tries to understand why Lady Park will not speak. He can’t.

“Has she said why she won’t speak?” He asks.

His question is met with silence.

“There is something you are not telling me.” He says, his words slow, and unease makes his heart race.

“Yes.” Wonshik agrees at last, having shared longs looks first with Jaehwan and then with his cousin. “Though, before I speak I want you to understand that you do not have to agree to anything, whether that is because you do not feel well enough or because you simply do not wish to do it.”

Taekwoon nods, “I understand.”

“Lady Park has told us that she will only speak if you are there to hear her words.” Wonshik’s voice is soft.

“Oh.” Taekwoon says, his wariness easing. He picks up some of the apple and cheese and takes a bite, chewing slowly. He had not known what he had expected but he thinks this simple request was not it.

“You do not have to go to the trial, of course.” Wonshik quickly says. “I know she only wishes to cause you pain with her words.”

“What more pain can I be dealt? I will go.” Taekwoon says.

He sleeps well that night despite some unease still lingering in his heart and eats a hearty breakfast in bed with his husband the next morning. He plays pretend in his mind that it is a normal day.

“I am glad to see you eating so well.” Wonshik tells him, smiling fondly as Taekwoon covers what will be his third slice of bread with cheese and egg. “You have grown so terribly thin this last month.”

“I think the worst of the sickness has passed.” Taekwoon says as his cheeks colour pink. Still, he does not stop what he is doing- he is still hungry. “And I am feeling much stronger than I did even only a couple of days ago.”

“That pleases me.” Wonshik says. “I would very much like to see you well when we go our separate ways.”

“Have you… Have you heard anything about the progress of the armies?” Taekwoon asks.

“The northern army is only a couple of days away now, the southern army perhaps another few days after that.”

“And my escort?”

“Less than a week.”

Taekwoon sucks in a deep breath, “that- that is not long.”

“No.” Wonshik agrees. “But we will make the most of it once the trial has finished.”

Wonshik kisses him later, after their empty breakfast trays have been taken away and they are waiting on Hakyeon to arrive to get Taekwoon ready for the day. He is slow and gentle and Taekwoon can taste the tea he has just drunk on his tongue.

“I never thanked you.” Wonshik says a little while later, breathless. He is cupping Taekwoon’s face with one of his hands and resting the other on the omega’s stomach and his eyes are so full of love that Taekwoon finds it difficult to look at him. “For speaking at Jaehwan’s trial. I do not think he would have gotten away with his life if you had not spoken in his favour. He is sometimes too blunt for his own good.”

“I am glad I could help.” Taekwoon says and he truly means it.

They kiss again and this time their lips move quicker, more hungrily. Wonshik’s heavy scent fills Taekwoon’s lungs with every ragged breath he takes and it is not enough. He wants to drown in it. He wants the alpha’s scent to cling to his skin for the rest of his days.

He does not fight when Wonshik pushes him onto his back and instead wraps his arms around his husband’s neck and tangles his fingers in his hair. Wonshik kisses and nips at his jawline and then the soft skin of his neck, making him shudder.

“I love you.” Wonshik breathes.

“I-.”

There’s a knock on the door then and it opens before they can quite pull away from one another.

Hakyeon looks amused, “shall I come back?”

Taekwoon groans and covers his face with his hands, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

Wonshik laughs, “no, it’s fine. We should start to get ready for the day.”

“Come along then, Taekwoon.” Hakyeon says. “There’s a bath waiting for you in the next room.”

Hakyeon only teases him for a little bit longer before giving into Taekwoon’s complaining and stopping.

“I am glad you are feeling so well.” He says as he helps Taekwoon out of the tub a little while later.  “I have been worried these last few weeks.”

“I am feeling much better.” Taekwoon promises him.

“Evidently.” Hakyeon lets out a soft snort.

“Hakyeon…”

“I know, I know, I should not tease.” Hakyeon tucks a lock of Taekwoon’s wet hair behind his ear. “But I truly am glad. You have been through so much, Taekwoon, and there was a time when I thought I would never see you happy again. You are so much stronger than even I had given you credit for.”

“I have surprised myself.” Taekwoon admits.

Hakyeon begins to towel him dry, “and what of today? Do you feel ready?”

“Yes.” Taekwoon says. “After all she has done to hurt me, what more could she do? Her words are just that- they cannot hurt me.”

“No… However, it is not her words that worry me. It is the truth that gives me the greatest concern.”

“I will be okay.” Taekwoon says.

But, hours later, sat in the northern keep’s great hall, Taekwoon is not so sure.

The hall is packed with bodies, hundreds of sets of eyes all desperate to see history being made, and the heat of so many people in one place is enough to make sweat bead on Taekwoon’s forehead. His veil and his robe are made of the same thick material and they do not help.

Lady Park stands in front of the council, her back stiff.

“We have done as you have asked.” Wonshik says. “Prince Taekwoon is here to listen to what you have to say.”

“I cannot see the omega’s face- the veil is too thick.” Lady Park says, not even looking in Taekwoon’s direction. “I cannot be certain that it is him.”

“He will not raise his veil for you.” Wonshik tells her. “It is not your place to look upon his face.”

“Then I shall not speak.” She answers simply.

“Raise your veil, nephew.” Uncle commands. “We will not waste another day playing games.”

Taekwoon looks first to his husband and then to Hakyeon before his hands go to his veil. Hakyeon helps him pull the fabric from his face and Taekwoon feels a ripple of unease run up his spine when Lady Park looks at him. Their eyes meet and she lets out a bark of laughter.

“Pathetic.” She spits and Hakyeon lets the veil drop back into place once more.

“You should mind your tongue, Lady Park, that is my bride that you are addressing.” Wonshik reminds her.

“He is nothing but another northern omega whore. You should have been as horrified as I was when I learned what your father had done, Wonshik. No northern slut is worth what our great kingdom has sacrificed for this joke of a treaty.”

There are a few shouts of agreement that echo around the hall following her words and they make Taekwoon feel sick.

“Quiet!” The head of the council calls, her voice filling the great hall, when the shouts from southerners and northerners alike begin to grow. “Quiet! You will be removed if you cannot be trusted to hold your tongues.”

Hush falls across the hall once more.

“I see that I am not alone in my beliefs.” Lady Park sounds far too pleased with herself.

“Anyone who wishes to keep their head should do well to heed their king’s orders.” Wonshik says and Taekwoon can see the fury on his face. “This peace was agreed for the benefit of both kingdoms- to save a new generation from the bloodshed that has dominated our histories for centuries. Would you really begrudge your children, your kingdom, this chance to prosper and to grow in ways that we cannot yet imagine?”

“Too many of my forebearers have fallen to northern sword and arrow for me to ever forget, let alone forgive.” Lady Park tells him.

“Then you are a fool.” Wonshik snaps.

“Prince Wonshik.” The head of the council warns.

Wonshik lets out a long breath before speaking, “I apologise, my lady. I will better control my temper.”

The head of the council turns her attention to Lady Park.

“Did you order the death of Prince Taekwoon on the evening of Lord Jongin’s ball?” She asks.

“I did.” Lady Park says.

“And the other attempts on Prince Taekwoon’s life- the robbery on the way to Midway and the incident at the market, were these your doing also?”

“The robbery, yes, but I did not learn about what had happened at the market until you began to question me about it yesterday. It is a shame that it did not come to pass, it would have saved me a great deal of effort.”

“Why should we believe you are not guilty of the attack at the market?” Uncle asks.

“Pride.” Lady Park’s answer is simple. “I have too much of it to not admit to what I have done.”

“Then answer this, are you guilty of organising the attack on the northern princesses- the attack that led to their deaths?”

Taekwoon reaches blindly for Hakyeon’s hand and the beta links their fingers together.

“No.” Lady Park shakes her head. “I wish I could claim the act as my own but, alas, I do not know who is responsible for that.”

The hall explodes into noise.

“Then who?” Taekwoon asks no one in particular. “If not her, then who?”

The council do not take long to come to a decision and Taekwoon finds himself shaking as they retake their seats at the table.

“Lady Park of the southern kingdom, we find you guilty of the act of treason and so sentence you to death. Do you have anything you would like to say?”

“Nothing more than to express my deepest regret for what has happened. I have brought great shame to my kingdom in allowing my plots to fail. If any of my southern brothers and sisters love their kingdom as much as I then they will not allow the northern whore to live- they will slit his throat and cut the abomination from his belly before they ever allow him to set foot into our kingdom.”

The execution takes place two days later.

At dawn a great procession leaves from Midway and travels to the execution site a mile to the west. Lady Park, flanked by yellow-cloaked guards, leads the way with members of her household just a little way behind. Taekwoon thinks she might have looked beautiful in her gown of red and gold if it were not for the sneer she wore on her face. He wonders if it is a mask to hide her fear but finds he does not care. She had tried to kill him and his child, had called for others to do the same, and he cannot feel any pity for her.

Taekwoon’s own place in the procession is a little bit further back. He rides between his husband and his uncle with Hakyeon, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan just behind them. They are grim-faced and quiet and Taekwoon is glad of his veil so that he can hide his own expression.

There is a great platform built from wood and brick at the centre of the clearing that is the execution site. It is as ancient as the city himself, or so Wonshik had told him the night before. It is an ugly place, heartless, and Taekwoon is already eager to leave. He draws his cloak about himself once he has dismounted from his horse, even if it is the beginning of spring and no longer as cold as it once was, and he wishes that he could lean into the heat of Wonshik’s body. He can’t.

Wonshik and the head of the council are the first to take their places on the platform. They stand to the side and watch as Lady Park is led up the stairs and to the block.

“Do you have any last words?” The head of the council asks.

“What I have done, I have done for my kingdom.” Lady Park addresses the gathered crowd. Taekwoon is not far enough away to miss seeing that she is shaking. “Long may my actions be remembered and celebrated by true children of the south.”

“Your kingdom does not thank you.” Wonshik tells her. “It will remember you but only as a traitor and as a fool.”

There are shouts of agreement from some of the lords and ladies who have gathered to see the execution.

“Traitor!” Someone shouts and it is echoed throughout the clearing.

“No!” Lady Park looks around wild-eyed. “I am a hero!”

A hand closes around Taekwoon’s wrist like a vice as Lady Park struggles against the guards who are attempting to make her kneel at the block.

“Raise your veil.” Uncle’s voice is like ice. “And do not dare bring shame to your kingdom by looking away.”

He squeezes at Taekwoon’s wrist so hard it makes tears spring to his eyes before finally releasing him. Taekwoon quickly pushes his veil over his head, his hands shaking, and looks to the executioner’s block. As he does this, Lady Park’s frenzied gaze falls on him and she spits at him. It lands on his cheek.

Taekwoon immediately flinches back, his eyes slipping to the floor and hands coming up to wipe at his face.

“Don’t.” Uncle hisses and Taekwoon freezes. “Just watch.”

Taekwoon fixes his gaze on a now kneeling Lady Park and he feels himself grow faint even as his skin crawls. He does not look away when the executioner’s axe swings through the air or when bright red blood begins to spill.

“Taekwoon.” Hakyeon murmurs once it is over and the crowd has begun to disperse. “Come, let me clean your face.”

Hakyeon leads him back to where they had left the horses, Sanghyuk close on their heels, and he wipes at Taekwoon’s face with a handkerchief before replacing his veil.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“I… I want to bathe.” Taekwoon murmurs. He feels shaken and dirty. “I want to go back to the keep. I do not think-.”

He gags as bile claws its way up his throat.

“Sanghyuk- the trees, quickly.”

Taekwoon falls to his knees once they are a safe distance from prying eyes and ears and Hakyeon quickly pulls back his veil so he can be sick. It is not much but his eyes and his throat still burn.

Hakyeon rubs at his back and whispers nonsense words of comfort until Taekwoon catches his breath.

“I do not feel well.” Taekwoon says when Hakyeon pulls him to his feet. His chest feels tight and his limbs weak, his heart thudding painfully against his ribcage.

“I know.” Hakyeon’s face is pulled into a worried frown. “Let’s get back to the horses, we’ll call for the healer once we’re back at the keep.”

Taekwoon’s legs give out from underneath him as he takes his first step and Sanghyuk instead lifts him into his arms.

Wonshik, Jaehwan and a dozen southern guard are gathered around their horses when they return to the clearing. Taekwoon finds he cannot look at them, the red of their cloaks reminding him too much of blood.

“Taekwoon? Goddess, what’s wrong with him?” Wonshik asks. There is fear in his voice. “Has something happened? Has he been wounded?”

“He is sick.” Hakyeon tells him. “He needs to be taken back to the keep immediately.”

“Of course.” Wonshik says. “I will take him.”

There comes the pounding of hooves against cobbled stone then, before any of them can move, and Taekwoon lets out a small moan as Sanghyuk tenses. His mind feels clouded and he does not understand what is happening.

“Your highness!” The voice sounds young. “Your highness! The northern army is here! And with them is the king!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were only meant to be in Midway for two chapters smh. Not sure I'm super happy with this chapter but hopefully it's okay. We will finally meet Hongbin next chapter!!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the long wait. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter! (And if you do enjoy it, then please please please leave a comment- it really helps motivate me to write!!!)

Wonshik holds Taekwoon close as they race back to Midway and the southern keep.

“Make way!” He hears Jaehwan shout. “Make way for the princes!”

Taekwoon keeps his eyes closed so he does not see how the great procession on its return journey to Midway splits and allows them to pass. He hears the shouts of shock and curious calls as they speed passed but he pays them no mind. He instead concentrates on breathing, his husband’s familiar heady scent filling his lungs, and the soft fabric of Wonshik’s tunic that he has clenched in his fists.

He does not feel well.

There is a sour taste in his mouth and he cannot stop shaking, cannot stop the world from spinning, and all he wants is to bathe and to sleep and forget what he has seen. His cheek still burns with Lady Park’s spit and he wants to claw at it but he doesn’t- he doesn’t dare let go of Wonshik.

They do not slow their pace, not even when they reach Midway and must travel the crowded streets, but the journey is still too long for Taekwoon. It is too much.

“Sanghyuk.” Wonshik shouts once they have stopped, the gates to the southern keep being pulled closed behind them. “Take Prince Taekwoon to our rooms- I will fetch the healer.”

“The king.” Taekwoon hears Hakyeon say as he is moved into Sanghyuk’s arms. “He is not… He is not a patient man. You must go to him at once. Prince Taekwoon must go to him.”

“Prince Taekwoon is ill.”

“He will not care.” Hakyeon says. “You go to him and I will ready Prince Taekwoon to greet his father. We cannot delay.”

And so Taekwoon is carried to his room and he is rushed through a bath, more hands than just Hakyeon’s washing him, and Taekwoon takes a cloth and he scrubs at the skin where Lady Park’s spit had landed until Hakyeon pries his hands away and there are tears rolling down Taekwoon’s cheeks once more.

“None of that.” Hakyeon chides him and Taekwoon can see the worry in his eyes. “You have just about rubbed your cheek raw.”

“I feel dirty.” Taekwoon murmurs.

“I know but you are not.” Hakyeon says. “You are clean, I promise.”

Hakyeon has to hold Taekwoon steady while the servants towel him dry. Hakyeon dresses him in black – black is all that Taekwoon has worn since news of his sisters’ deaths had reached them, all that he will be allowed to wear for weeks to come – and makes him drink cup after cup of sweet tea as he paints his face and styles his hair. It helps Taekwoon to feel a little bit better. He does not shake as much as he had and he is able to stand on his own when Hakyeon pulls him to his feet once he is finished.

“Are you feeling better?” Hakyeon asks and he still looks worried, even when Taekwoon nods. “Your father is here.”

“I know.” Taekwoon answers, worry bubbling in the pit of his stomach. “I must go to him.”

“Yes.” Hakyeon nods. “Prince Wonshik will have explained that you have been delayed and why but we cannot make him wait any longer. Hopefully your father will not expect anything more from you than a brief visit.”

“I…” Taekwoon doesn’t know what to say. He is scared. “Let’s go.”

They take the carriage to the northern keep. Hakyeon holds his hand throughout the short journey and Taekwoon holds on tightly as he tries to calm his breathing. He does not feel well enough to do anything but lay in bed and sleep but he knows that that does not matter. Not when his father is waiting.

“Try not to let yourself be pulled into a situation where you are alone with him.” Hakyeon says as they pass through the gates and into the courtyard of the northern keep.

“I won’t.” Taekwoon says but they both know it is a lie. It isn’t Taekwoon’s place to argue with the king.

Hakyeon helps him from the carriage once they have pulled to a stop and Taekwoon leans on him as they are led through the entrance hall and into the great hall where he knows his father, his uncle, cousin and husband are waiting.

The king is sat at the centre of the dais at the far end of the room and Taekwoon must walk through the northern nobles that have gathered to greet him so that he can get to him. Hakyeon walks ahead of him now, Sanghyuk trailing behind, and the nobles make room so that they can pass. Taekwoon’s legs feel shaky underneath him and his knees weak. He thinks it’s a miracle that he manages to keep himself upright long enough to reach where his father is sat.

“Your majesty.” Hakyeon bows low. “Your son, Prince Taekwoon, is here to see you.”

The veil that Taekwoon is wearing is sheer enough to allow the king to gaze upon his face and Taekwoon tries not to shake as he meets his father’s eyes. His stomach twists, threatening to cramp, and he rests his hand on it, trying to soothe himself and his child. He’s not sure that it works. He sneaks a look at Wonshik seated in the chair to his father’s left and his husband forces a grim smile.

“How is it,” his father starts and Taekwoon immediately looks at him once more, “that the last of my children can stand before me and show me none of the respect that I deserve?”

“Father?” Taekwoon feels like a child again, small and frightened and stupid.

“Have you forgotten yourself?”

“Please forgive me.” Taekwoon almost begs and he drops down onto one knee and bows his head. “I-.”

“Save your breath, your husband has already delivered your excuses.” His father cuts him off.

Taekwoon stays knelt as his father then addresses his uncle and he keeps his head bowed and his eyes trained on the floor. This is what his father expects, he remembers now. How could he have been so stupid as to have forgotten?

Minutes trickle by and still Taekwoon does not move because he does not have permission to. His knee hurts and so does his stomach and he does not want to be here in this room- he wants to go back to the southern keep and sleep. Still, he knows what he wants and how he feels doesn’t matter so he stays as still and quiet as he can so that he doesn’t attract attention to himself. His father continues to speak – to his uncle, to Chanyeol, to Wonshik, to Jongin, to the other lords and ladies gathered in the room – but Taekwoon does not listen. He can’t. 

An hour or more passes before his father and the others seated on the dais stand. Taekwoon tenses at the movement but the king does nothing except announce that he and the others are retiring to a private room for further discussion.

Taekwoon thinks that this means he will be allowed to leave at last but his father quickly crushes that idea.

“Taekwoon.” He says, his voice hard. “Join us.”

Hakyeon must help him stand and then hold him steady as the world spins. Still, Taekwoon follows dutifully behind the small group that exit the great hall, his father in the lead. He is a mixture of surprised, grateful and worried when Wonshik hangs back and falls into step with him, his hand coming to rest of the small of Taekwoon’s back.

“Are you well?” He asks, his voice quiet, once they are in the corridor behind the great hall.

“Yes.” Taekwoon lies, just in case his father overhears. “Yes, of course.”

Wonshik looks like he doesn’t believe him but he doesn’t say anything more. He seems to understand that now is not the time to talk, not when Taekwoon’s father is so close by.

They are shown into a room that Taekwoon has never visited before and Wonshik helps Taekwoon into one of the cushioned chairs around the large mahogany table. His hands linger once Taekwoon is settled and Taekwoon finds some comfort in the action.

“You should not coddle him so.” The king chastises him.

“He is my bride, I shall treat him with the kindness I feel he deserves.” Wonshik responds, his voice firm. “Besides, as I said before, he is ill. I would rather that he be sent back to the southern keep to rest than have him suffer through more of our talk.”

“He will stay.” The king says and then he calls for food and wine to be brought through and Taekwoon’s presence is discussed no further.

Taekwoon sits between Wonshik and Chanyeol, his shoulders hunched and his head bowed, trying to make himself as small as possible so as to not attract any attention to himself, and he keeps a hand pressed to his stomach. He tries not to think about what his father’s presence means. He tries to listen but the conversation around him flows too rapidly for his exhausted mind to keep up. He gives up. He doesn’t want to be here. He feels sick and confused and scared. He doesn’t want to be in this room. He doesn’t want to be anywhere near his father.

He doesn’t understand. Just why has he travelled south?

To travel east with Wonshik and Chanyeol? To discover more about the plots to end his bloodline? To ensure the treaty doesn’t fail?

Taekwoon’s mind wanders, his thoughts slow and hard to grasp. He is too exhausted to think but, still, his mind does not allow him any reprieve. A thousand half-formed scenarios dance through this thoughts and panic begins to flare in Taekwoon’s chest because what if… What if his father has travelled south to take Taekwoon prisoner and return him to the north? To keep Taekwoon locked away until his time has come? And then snatch his child – an alpha, he is certain of it, and therefore the heir to both kingdoms – away from him? Horror wells in Taekwoon’s throat like a scream. Would he be allowed to see them again? Or would his father keep his child from him- poison their mind against him, against Wonshik and the south? Poison their mind against peace?

Bile rises in his throat and his chest heaves as he struggles to catch his breath.

He cannot allow his child to be taken from him, he cannot allow them to be used as a pawn in his father’s games, he cannot-.

“Taekwoon?”

A hand settles on his knee and Taekwoon jerks away from the touch.

“Are you well?” The same voice asks. “You’re shaking.”

Taekwoon shakes his head, his stomach churning, and he pushes himself to his feet, “no, I- excuse me.”

He staggers from the room and reaches blindly for the wall opposite the door. The world is spinning and he feels as if he is going to vomit.

“Taekwoon?” This voice belongs to Hakyeon, Taekwoon knows, and it is his hand that rubs circles on Taekwoon’s back, trying to soothe him. “Are you unwell? Do you think you’re going to be ill?”

Taekwoon nods, not trusting himself to speak.

“Okay.” Hakyeon says. “Sanghyuk, have one of-.”

“Can you not control yourself?” It’s his father and he sounds furious. “Must you always bring me shame?”

“I’m sorry.” Taekwoon can feel himself shaking. He tries to drop to his knees like he knows his father expects but there are hands on his arms now and they keep him upright. “Please, father, I-.”

“You were warned he was not well.” Wonshik says and Taekwoon realises that he is one of the people keeping him on his feet. When had that happened? Are they all watching him make a fool of himself? He dares not look. “Being with child has not suited him this far. He must rest.”

Taekwoon doesn’t look up from the floor but he hears his father scoff.

“Then have him taken back to the southern keep to rest before he can embarrass himself any further.” He says.

Taekwoon isn’t sick until they have returned to his rooms in the southern keep. Hakyeon removes his veil and keeps his hair from his face as he heaves pitifully over the bowl the beta had thrust into his hands only moments before. Taekwoon’s face burns and he can’t stop himself from shaking.

“You’re okay.” Hakyeon murmurs over and over. “You’re okay, Taekwoon, I promise you, you’re okay.”

Hakyeon wipes at his mouth once he’s finished and then cleans the pattern from Taekwoon’s eyes and cheeks, tutting as he does so. He calls for the healer once Taekwoon is in his nightclothes and has been helped into bed. She fusses over him, tutting almost as much as Hakyeon had, and she puts him on bedrest for the next couple of days.

“Your nerves have been under a great deal of stress these last few weeks.” She explains. “And you are still recovering from the incident at Lord Jongin’s ball. For the sake of your child’s health as well as your own, you must rest.”

But Taekwoon can’t. Long after she has left and Hakyeon has bade him to rest, he tosses and he turns and he just _can’t_ fall asleep. He is scared – _terrified_ – that he will be made to go north when Wonshik goes east and that he will never see his husband again, that Wonshik will never meet their child, that their child will instead be taught to hate Wonshik and the south and all that his sisters had hoped to create by forging the treaty. It makes him shake with fear.  

It is hours later, the sun just beginning to set, when Wonshik joins him in their bedroom.

“I had hoped you would be sleeping.” He says, his face pulled into a worried frown.

“ _Wonshik_.”

And then Taekwoon bursts into tears.

Wonshik freezes for the briefest of moments before quickly making his way towards the bed. He takes a seat on the edge and holds Taekwoon in his arms, kissing him on the top of his head as he continues to cry.

“I’m sorry.” Taekwoon sobs once he finds his voice. “I’m sorry but you can’t- you mustn’t let father take me back to the north. Our child… He would poison it’s mind against you and the south and peace. We cannot allow that to happen. You cannot-.”

“Taekwoon, my love, please, I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

“He wants our child.” Taekwoon tells him. “My father, he- he wants to take me back to the north.”

“What?”

“You can’t let him, Wonshik, please. Don’t let him take me back.”

Wonshik doesn’t say anything for a long time. Instead he strokes Taekwoon’s hair and wipes away his tears and soothes him, though, it takes a while for Taekwoon’s sobs to slow and his breathing to return to normal.

“I love you.” Wonshik says at last. “You must believe me when I tell you this, Taekwoon. I would do everything in my power to keep you and our child free from harm.”

“I know that.” Taekwoon murmurs. He is exhausted. His limbs are heavy and his head is pounding. He’s still so frightened but he feels safer now, more secure, in Wonshik’s arms.

“I don’t know why he has travelled to Midway or what his intentions are towards you but I will not let him take you north. Part of the agreement for our marriage – part of the treaty between our kingdoms – was that you and any children we had would live in the southern capital.” Wonshik sighs and presses another kiss to the top of Taekwoon’s head. His next words are hesitant, “I … It’s different now that your sisters have died and he no longer has a direct heir. I know he will argue for a change to the treaty but I will not allow him to take you or our child away. I promise you that, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon feels a swell of affection for his husband flare in his chest then and his fear begins to fade.

“Thank you.” He says but then the warmth in his chest is replaced by shame. He pulls away from Wonshik’s hold and shifts so that he is leaning against the headboard. He does not look at Wonshik when he speaks. “I… I’m sorry. I behaved terribly in front of my father and again just now, I-.”

“Don’t apologise to me, not for that. I’m not your father, Taekwoon, your being human does not make me angry or ashamed in any kind of way.” Wonshik takes his hand and Taekwoon sneaks a look at him and finds him smiling. “I do not expect you to hold your tongue or to pretend to be perfect, not for me. And if you vomit in front of a room full of the kingdoms’ most important alphas? Then I will not love you any less.”

Taekwoon feels his cheeks heat up, “you should not tease me.”

“But you are so pretty when you blush.” Wonshik tells him with a wicked grin. “I have told you before that red suits you, have I not?”

Taekwoon’s blush only grows when Wonshik leans in and presses the most fleeting of kisses to his lips.

The alpha tucks a lock of Taekwoon’s hair behind his ear and kisses him once more on the lips, “you are truly beautiful.”

“Wonshik…”

“You should rest.” Wonshik says, his smile softening. “I will be back later tonight- unfortunately your uncle has insisted on holding a grand meal in honour of your father’s visit. It should go without saying, of course, that I would much rather stay here with you.”

“Yes.” He says. “I know that.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

“I love you.” He says and he means it, he realises, his heart so full with love it feels almost fit to burst.

Wonshik looks shocked for a moment, almost as if he cannot believe what he has heard, but then he begins to smile wider and brighter than Taekwoon has ever seen him smile before. Even when he had found out about their child.

“Do you… Do you really love me?”

“Yes.” Taekwoon simply answers.

“I- _thank you_.”

Taekwoon lets out a breathy laugh and hides his smile behind his hands, feeling lighter and happier than he thinks he has ever felt before. It is overwhelming.

“Do you not have a dinner to attend?” He asks, trying to recover himself.

“What? Yes.” Wonshik is flustered for a moment before he gathers his bearings. “Am I being dismissed?”

Taekwoon forces a yawn, “I have been told I need to rest.”

“Yes, of course.” Wonshik stands, still smiling brightly even if he does look a little bemused. “Get some sleep. I will try not to wake you when I come to bed.”

“Goodbye, Wonshik.” Taekwoon pulls the quilt to his chest and he watches the alpha make his way across the room.

He pauses in the doorway.

“I love you.” He says.

“I love you, too.” Taekwoon responds.

Wonshik opens his mouth as if he wants to say more but then he closes it again and instead takes his leave.

Taekwoon goes to sleep with a smile on his lips.

The next couple of days go by quickly. Taekwoon spends much of his time sleeping, not getting out of bed except to relieve himself or to bathe, and his guests are kept to a minimum so as to not disturb him from getting his rest. His time with Wonshik, though limited, is well spent. His husband reads to him or tells him stories of home during the day and on a night he kisses Taekwoon sweetly and they sleep pressed together, one of Wonshik’s hands resting on the small swell of Taekwoon’s stomach.

The day that the southern army arrives is the day that Chanyeol leaves Midway.

He comes to visit with Taekwoon before he goes and he grasps one of Taekwoon’s hands tightly in both of his own and he promises that they will meet again soon, once peace had been restored once more.

“You will know the truth of what happened to your sisters one day soon.” Chanyeol vows, his expression earnest. “I will make sure of that.”

“Look after yourself, cousin.” Taekwoon’s voice trembles. “Keep yourself safe. I could not bear it if-.”

He cuts himself off. It’s too terrible a thought to put into words.

“You need not concern yourself with me, cousin. I will keep safe and I will promise you this: we will meet again.”

Taekwoon forces a smile, though it is brittle, “I trust you to keep your word. Please… Please do not betray that trust.”

“Have you ever known me to break my word?” Chanyeol asks, eyebrows raised.

Taekwoon, despite himself, laughs. Those rare times they had been allowed to play together as children had always ended in Chanyeol breaking his word and still, though the punishments were usually severe- never mind how hard Hakyeon tried to keep them from getting caught, they are some of Taekwoon’s favourite childhood memories.

“How many times did you say those same words to me when we were both still children?” Taekwoon asks. “And we were found out each time?”

Chanyeol snorts and shifts in his chair, “you always believed me.”

“Yes.” Taekwoon agrees and then, suddenly, there are tears in his eyes. “Promise me one more thing, Chanyeol?”

“Of course.”

“Promise me that you will keep my husband from harm.” Taekwoon tries to blink away his tears but they slip down his cheeks anyway. “I need him to return to me.”

Chanyeol’s expression falters before he pulls his lips up into a grim smile, “you will see each other again, I swear it.”

He leaves a little while later and Taekwoon’s heart aches at his departure, not only with worry for his cousin’s safety but also because, it hits him then, that every minute that passes is a minute closer to him and Wonshik going their separate ways. Taekwoon is not ready to be without his husband. Not when the love he feels for him is still so strong and fresh and terrible.

The next day Hakyeon readies Taekwoon for an audience with his father. It is to take place in his and Wonshik’s parlour so that Taekwoon does not have to expend too much of his newly recovered strength. He dreads it even if he knows that he will not be alone with his father, that Wonshik and Hakyeon and Sanghyuk and his father’s guard will be there, too.

Hakyeon tries to soothe him as he paints his face, “you will not be harmed, not while Wonshik or Sanghyuk or I draw breath.”

“That is not what I fear.” Taekwoon tells him. “He would not have travelled all this way if he did not want something and I am scared of what that is.”

“I had thought that, too.” Hakyeon nods, a frown tugging at his lips. “And I have spoken to Wonshik- he shares my concerns. He will not let your father do anything that would put you in harm’s way.”

“My father will want me to return to the north so he can keep me under lock and key until I have birthed his heir.” Taekwoon murmurs. “He will take my child from me.”

Hakyeon shakes his head, “Wonshik will not allow it.”

“You know my father, he does not-.”

“I will not allow it, either. I have sworn my life to you, I will keep you and now your child, too, safe. You know I would move mountains for you, Taekwoon- anything to keep you safe.”

“Thank you.” Taekwoon says and affection for Hakyeon wells in his chest. “You are- I could not have asked for more true a companion.”

Hakyeon smiles brightly for one long moment before he picks up his paintbrush once more, his expression turning serious, and he chides Taekwoon for not keeping still.

The meeting with his father begins a little while later.

Taekwoon pours tea for first his father and then his husband, Hakyeon and himself last of all as the king and Wonshik discuss their plans to travel to meet the armies the day after next. Sanghyuk and Jaehwan stand with two of his father’s men by the door, keeping guard.

“I admit,” Wonshik says, “I did not expect you to travel with your army to Midway.”

“I want to see justice for my daughters, as any father would.” The king answers. “I will not allow those that have committed this atrocity to go unpunished.”

“I can understand that.” Wonshik nods. “I cannot begin to imagine your grief.”

“No and, despite the bloody past our families share, I pray that you never will. To lose not only my heir but both of her beta sisters, too… It is a terrible thing.” He takes a sip of his tea and then sets his cup and saucer back down onto the table. “Even in my worst nightmares, I never could have imagined to find myself in the situation that I am now- depending on my omega child to keep my line from disappearing entirely. You will understand my shame if you are ever unlucky enough to father an omega. I was the first in the northern royal line to do so for over a hundred years and the first, too, since records began, to lose three of my children in a single battle. Fate is indeed a cruel thing.”

Taekwoon hides his hands in the sleeves of his robe so that no one can see how they shake.

“Taekwoon is not a cruel twist of fate.” Wonshik tells the king. “He is your son and my bride, a person of great strength and heart.”

“Do not fool yourself, Wonshik, omegas are weak and Taekwoon more so than others. You have said so yourself that he is struggling with carrying your child- the only purpose the goddess has deemed fit to give omegas and he cannot even do that well!” He tuts and shakes his head. “I find it hard to believe he truly is a child of mine sometimes. His sisters… Well, you met them at the peace talks. You will have seen their quality.”

“Yes, as I see Taekwoon’s quality now.”

The king sneers at Wonshik’s answer and he opens his mouth to say something before closing it once more. He picks up his tea and takes a sip before speaking again.

“I have travelled south with a purpose.” He says.

“We had gathered as much.”

The king narrows his eyes and purses his lips, “as you are already well aware, the circumstances surrounding the northern line of succession has changed since the peace talks in the summer. I therefore propose a change to the treaty.”

Taekwoon jolts in his chair and Hakyeon shoots him a comforting look even as Wonshik places a steadying hand on his knee.

“You may not know this, Prince Wonshik, but in the north each child has their fate read by an oracle in their first week of life. It is an ancient tradition- as many of our traditions are.”

Wonshik nods, “the southern royal family have a similar tradition of their own, though their fates are a private affair, done on reaching majority.”

“Then you will know their importance.” The king says.

“Yes.” Wonshik agrees.

“The oracle said an interesting thing when the omega was being presented. She said that he would carry peace with him. I do not think any of us understood what that meant until your father and I met and peace became a possibility. I thought his path in life was a simple one- to marry you and produce an heir for the south. But, with what has happened to my daughters, I see the truth of his fate now. The child he carries is an alpha and not only your heir but mine also.”

“And how do you propose that this should affect the treaty? Taekwoon is my bride and I expect him and our child to live with me in the south.” Wonshik squeezes Taekwoon’s knee. “I will not be persuaded to change my mind on this.”

“No, I did not imagine you would.” The king agrees. “I ask only these two things: that this child, and any other alpha children that you may have, spend their summers here in Midway so that I can get to know them. I would also like that they visit the northern capital at least once every three years so that they can get to know the kingdom that they will one day lead.”

Wonshik takes a moment to think before responding, “that does not seem unreasonable.”

Taekwoon surprises himself by speaking, “no.”

“No?” His father repeats.   

“I will not allow you to poison the mind of our child against us.” Taekwoon tells him, daring to meet his father’s gaze. Some kind of instinct has him covering his stomach with his hands, trying to protect his child. “I will not let you taken them from me.”

“Have you listened to nothing I have just said?” His father snaps. “I do not wish to take your child from you.”

“I know you.” Taekwoon says, his voice shaking. “I know-.”

“You know nothing!” The king shouts and Taekwoon immediately lowers his gaze and flinches away. “You stupid boy, do you really think I do not want this peace to succeed? After all that I have lost?”

“Take care.” Wonshik warns. “You will not speak to my bride in such a way if you wish for this discussion to continue.”

“Prince Wonshik, you must see the merit in my proposal. The child cannot be brought up ignorant of the northern kingdom if they are to be its ruler. They must come to know it and allow its people to come to know them in turn if they are ever to be accepted as the rightful ruler. I know my people and I know that they will not follow someone they have no knowledge of.” The king’s eyes linger on Taekwoon’s stomach and the omega’s skin crawls. He feels sick. “It is only wise that they spend time in the northern capital. We all want this peace to prevail, do we not?”

Taekwoon feels torn. Ever since he learned of his sisters’ deaths he has been adamant that the treaty should hold and that peace between the two kingdoms should continue but now, faced with the reality of his father exerting influence over his child, perhaps taking them from him, he is terrified of agreeing to anything his father might suggest. He knows how cruel the man can be, how devious-.

“Peace has always been our intention.” Wonshik speaks slowly. “We would not want to jeopardise that.”

“Then you must agree to my proposal.” The king says. “It is to the benefit not only of our kingdoms and peace, but to the child as well. You can see that, can you not?”

“Yes.” Wonshik agrees. “I accept your proposal.”

Taekwoon’s mind reels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say Hongbin was going to be in this chapter? He's definitely going to be in the next one. I promise.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so, so much for your wonderful comments on the last chapter. They made me so happy and really helped me write this next chapter so quickly. So please leave more- they really do help!!
> 
> Something wonderful happened this week! The amazingly talented [kimwabi](https://kimwabi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr did some [art](https://kimwabi.tumblr.com/tagged/fic-art%3A-prophecy%E2%80%99s-pawn) for the fic! Please go check it out and give them so much love!! I still can't get over how amazing it is and I don't think I ever will! THANK YOU!!! 
> 
> Also a huge thank you to Brit for helping with this chapter when it was being difficult. You've been amazing<33

“Are you truly not going to speak to me, Taekwoon?”

Taekwoon hunches his shoulders but does not answer. He has his back to Wonshik but he can hear him moving, shuffling across the bed so that he’s close enough to Taekwoon that Taekwoon can feel the heat radiating from his body.

“You must understand why I agreed to your father’s proposal- it is what is best for our kingdoms, no matter what we think of the man.” Wonshik says. He rests a hand on Taekwoon’s hip and rubs circles on the jut of bone with his thumb. “Please, Taekwoon… You must see that my hands were tied. I would not have agreed if I thought there was a choice.”

Again, Taekwoon does not speak.

Wonshik sighs and removes his hand, “I did what I thought was best.”

“It is a trick.” Taekwoon tells him.

“The finest lawmakers in Midway are working on the amendment to the treaty and I will, of course, have my own men look over it. I will not sign anything that I have not examined myself and made sure that I understand and agree to every word. He will not trick us, Taekwoon, I will not let him.”

Taekwoon rolls onto his back and meets Wonshik’s gaze.

“Do you promise?” He asks. He’s asked for so many promises these last few days and he knows he should feel ashamed. A good omega does not ask for anything. His father had taught him that.

But Wonshik does not get angry- he smiles instead.

“Wonshik…” Taekwoon’s heart begins to pound and his stomach twists.

His husband is propped up on one elbow, looking down at him, his hair mussed from undressing and his face tired and strained from a long day, but he still looks handsome and strong and capable and nothing like what Taekwoon has been taught to expect from a southerner. Southerners are weak and cruel and cowardly, he had grown up hearing that. How many times had he been warned to never trust a southerner?

“Yes.” Wonshik’s expression is soft as he grazes his fingers down Taekwoon’s cheek. “I promise.”

Taekwoon believes him.

Wonshik moves closer so that his lips are only centimetres from Taekwoon’s own, his warm hand cupping Taekwoon’s cheek. Taekwoon feels vulnerable, completely at the alpha’s mercy, but he does not feel frightened. He trusts Wonshik.

“Do you still love me?” Wonshik asks. There’s hope in his voice but there’s fear, too, and Taekwoon realises Wonshik likely feels just as open and vulnerable as he does. It is exhilarating.

“Yes.” He answers. He licks at his bottom lip, eyes slipping to Wonshik’s mouth. “I… Will you kiss me?”

Wonshik closes the distance between them. The kiss is soft and unhurried, their lips moving together and their heavy breaths mingling, and it only grows deeper as the minutes continue to pass. Warmth bubbles in the pit of Taekwoon’s belly. He drags blunt nails over the firm muscle of Wonshik’s stomach and then he wraps his arms around Wonshik’s neck and tugs him closer.

“Please.” Taekwoon gasps, not really sure what he’s asking for. “Please, Wonshik…”

Wonshik kisses down his neck and sucks at the soft skin over his pulse. He is hard, Taekwoon can feel his erection pressing into his thigh, and that makes Taekwoon’s flushed cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red. They haven’t been together in _that_ way since Taekwoon’s heat so many weeks ago and he’s not sure if he’s ready even though it’s been so long.

“Do you want to?” Wonshik asks. “I’ll be gentle but you must stop me if-.”

Taekwoon kisses him and he can feel Wonshik smiling.

‘I want this.’ He thinks and a burst of excitement runs through his veins despite his continued nerves. ‘I want this.’

Wonshik pulls away once they’re both out of breath and he crawls to his side of the bed and to the small table there, pulling open the top drawer and taking out a small pot. Taekwoon knows what it’s for. Wonshik had had a similar one on their wedding night.

Wonshik has Taekwoon lay in the middle of the bed and he kisses every inch of Taekwoon’s skin as he undresses him. Taekwoon is hard now, achingly so, and he jolts when Wonshik kisses him there, too.

“ _Wonshik_.” He moans.

“Ssh.” Wonshik’s lips are on his own again and he smothers the noises that Taekwoon makes as he eases the first oil slicked finger into him. “I’ll look after you.”

Taekwoon is ready for the second finger when Wonshik presses it into him and then the third. The alpha stretches him and kisses him and Taekwoon feels flashes of pure, white hot pleasure whenever Wonshik’s fingers brush against a special spot within him.

“Please.” Taekwoon begs, his fingers bunched in the sheets and his toes curling with pleasure. “Please, Wonshik, _please_.”

Wonshik is excruciatingly slow as he pushes his way in.

It is painful for the first few thrusts, while Taekwoon’s body adjusts, no amount of preparation being enough to ready him for the feeling of Wonshik within him, but it isn’t long until he feels electricity coursing through his veins, the desperate thoughts of ‘more’ and ‘faster’ overwhelming him, the rest of the world fading away until it is just the two of them in this moment. Taekwoon wants it to last forever.

It doesn’t.

Wonshik keeps his pace steady, his thrusts slow and deep, and he does not give into Taekwoon’s cries for more, no matter how much he shakes from the strain of not giving in to his desires. He kisses at Taekwoon’s neck and whispers words that Taekwoon does not hear but rather _feels_.

When Taekwoon comes, it is with Wonshik’s hand on him and his alpha’s name on his lips.

Wonshik’s own release follows soon after and he collapses down onto Taekwoon as his knot grows and swells. Taekwoon peppers kisses across his cheeks and holds him close, Wonshik trembling and shaking in his arms. Taekwoon feels strong like this. Important and loved.

He never thought he could feel like this.

“I love you.” Wonshik speaks in his ear, causing a shiver to run down Taekwoon’s spine.

“I love you, too.” He says.

They lie together like that for a long time, just breathing each other in, until Wonshik’s knot goes down and the alpha wipes them both clean. They get ready to go to sleep then, Taekwoon’s head on Wonshik’s chest.

“Your escort will arrive tomorrow.” Wonshik tells him, his voice soft and the fingers he runs through Taekwoon’s hair pulling him closer and closer to sleep.

“Tomorrow?” Taekwoon repeats. He had seen the servants packing away his belongings but it had not really hit him that the time to leave Midway was so close. He has tried not to think about it. It hurts too much. “So soon?”

“They will arrive after noon so it has been agreed that you will depart Midway at dawn the next day.” Wonshik explains. “I will escort you to the city walls and then travel to the eastern gate to meet your father and his men. We will ride together to our armies and then east from there.”

“How long- when will we be together again?”

“Your journey to the southern capital will be a slow one with the carriage and all the wagons, it may be five or six weeks before you reach the palace. An army is quicker to move but it will still take us a couple of weeks to arrive at our destination… From there, it is hard to tell. I want to be with you when it is time for the babe to be born but I cannot promise you that.” Wonshik sounds bitter. “No matter how I want it to be so.”

Taekwoon’s heart aches, “I don’t want to be without you.”

“I know and I don’t want to be without you, either, but we have our roles that we must play for the sake of peace. It may not feel like it now or even for a very long time but it will be worth it- the kingdoms that our child rules will be very different to the ones we know now because we have taken a stand and fought for peace.”

Taekwoon sleeps uneasily that night and dawn, when it comes, is unwelcome.

They breakfast together in bed before Hakyeon arrives to get Taekwoon ready for the day. Wonshik kisses him on his brow when it is time for him to take his leave and Taekwoon leans into his touch, desperately trying to forget that they will have already have gone their separate ways by the same time the next day.

“Did something happen last night?” Hakyeon asks once he has helped Taekwoon into his bath. “The two of you seem closer.”

“We were _together_.” Taekwoon tells him, feeling too miserable to be embarrassed. “It was the first time since my heat and it was… I love him, Hakyeon, I love him so much that it makes my heart hurt.”

“And I see the evidence of his love for you on your skin.” Hakyeon tries to tease but it falls flat.

“What am I going to do?” Taekwoon’s voice cracks.

Hakyeon frowns and doesn’t speak for a while, instead choosing to wet Taekwoon’s hair and then lather it with soap. When he finally decides to break the silence, he sounds confident in his words, “you will travel south to your new home and you will laugh and you will smile and you will eat so that your belly grows round with Wonshik’s child. You will do this not only because this is what your husband requires of you but because you are strong, too. Don’t ever forget that, Taekwoon.”

His father’s words from the day before come back to him then and Taekwoon can’t help but frown as he presses a hand to his stomach.

“Father doesn’t think I’m strong.”

“Your father is a fool.” Hakyeon tells him. “You should not listen to him.”

“What if what he said is true? What if I am not suited to carry children?”

“Taekwoon, you have already grown so much these last few weeks, even with everything that has happened and how ill you have been, you do not need to worry about that. Just take care of yourself- the proof will be the healthy child that you bring into the world.” Hakyeon picks up the bar of soap and a wash cloth. “Let us not worry about this now, not when there are more important matters to occupy ourselves with.” He narrows his eyes and then lets out a put upon sigh. “I cannot let you be seen in public with the love marks your husband has left on your neck- I think I will have to call your chests back and find one of your high collared shirts. The servants will not be pleased.”

The morning passes slowly and without Wonshik. Taekwoon sits in his parlour with Hakyeon and Sanghyuk for company and they sip at tea as Taekwoon leafs through a book Lord Jongin had gifted him. It had belonged to his mother, Taekwoon has been told, and it is full of embroidery patterns for baby clothes and blankets. Hakyeon had suggested that he should choose something to work on to keep his mind occupied. They discuss their plans for the journey south all the while knowing that they will not be responsible for any of the decisions that are to be taken while they are travelling.

“The king will likely have sent Lady Im.” Sanghyuk tells him. “She is the head of the palace guard and a crochety old thing but loyal to a fault and exceptionally skilled with a blade. She was responsible for teaching Prince Wonshik when he was young.”

“And how does she views the treaty, do you think?” Hakyeon asks.

“She has never been one to question the king’s decisions.” Sanghyuk says. “She will treat Prince Taekwoon with the respect he deserves and will make sure that her men do the same.”

“I guess that is all that we can hope for.” Hakyeon says.

It is shortly after the dishes from midday meal have been taken away that a servant knocks on the door and announces the arrival of Taekwoon’s escort at the southern keep. It is with a heavy heart that Taekwoon sets down his book and pushes himself to his feet.

“Let us go meet this Lady Im then.” Hakyeon says and Taekwoon knows him well enough to notice that the cheer in his voice is faked. “And see what she has in store for us in these coming weeks.”

Taekwoon has not left his rooms since the day of his father’s arrival and so, with the exertion of the night before and the lack of restful sleep, he is tired by the time he has made it to the keep’s central courtyard. He tries to hide it, though, for the sake of making a good impression. He does not fool Hakyeon if the beta’s worried expression is anything to go by.

The courtyard is a flurry of activity and Taekwoon is overwhelmed with it for a moment before he spies his husband, Jaehwan and Lord Jongin. They are each of them smiling widely and talking animatedly to a man dressed in dull greens and browns.

“It’s Lord Hongbin.” Sanghyuk tells them as they approach, sounding surprised. “I did not expect that the king would send him.”

Taekwoon has heard his name before- many times, in fact. Hongbin has had a role to play in many of Wonshik’s stories of his childhood. He had not expected to meet him so soon but he is glad to do so. Wonshik has always spoken of him fondly.  

Hakyeon is not so easily won over.

“Why would you not expect him?” He asks, his voice low so as to not be overheard. He seems suspicious.

“He is-.”

“Taekwoon!” Wonshik unwittingly interrupts and his smile somehow grows at the sight of his husband. He and the others come to greet them. “I did not expect you to come down, I only meant for the servant to inform you that your escort had arrived.”

“We wanted to greet the Lord or Lady who is to escort us to the southern capital.” Hakyeon answers for him. “I understand that you are that person, Lord Hongbin.”

Lord Hongbin smiles and bows deeply to Taekwoon, “I am at your service, Prince Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon nods his head, not quite sure what to say. He feels thrown off by Hakyeon’s distrust.

“I will do everything in my power to ensure that you are kept safe and that the journey is as comfortable for you as it can be.” Lord Hongbin says. “I do not think Prince Wonshik would speak to me again if he thought I had let you suffer for even a moment.”

“He exaggerates.” Wonshik says.

Jongin laughs and shakes his head, “he does not.”

“Have you had a good journey, Lord Hongbin?” Hakyeon asks.

“The weather was kind to us and the road was good.” Hongbin answers. “We were able to travel swiftly after our initial delay.”

“We had not been made aware there was any delay.” Hakyeon says, looking to Wonshik.

“It was only a minor one.” Wonshik explains. “Lady Im was meant to lead the escort north but she was taken ill just before she was due to depart the capital. Father did not tell me who he had chosen to send in her place.”

“I expected he wanted to keep it a surprise.” Hongbin smiles.

Taekwoon shifts on his feet and presses a hand to his stomach as twinge of pain runs through it. The healer has told him to expect such pains as the baby grows and he is not concerned even if the gathered alphas and betas are, their expressions instantly shifting into looks of concern.  

“Are you well?” Wonshik asks.

“Do you need to rest?” Hakyeon puts a hand on his arm.

Taekwoon flushes, feeling embarrassed, and he is thankful for the thickness of his veil, “I am well.”

“Let us take our talk inside.” Wonshik says. “I am sure that Hongbin is ready for some real food and a chance to rest after so long in the saddle.”

“A drink, too, would not go amiss.” Hongbin shares a sly smile first with Jaehwan and then with Lord Jongin. “Unless your cellars have already been emptied, Jongin?”

“It hasn’t been that kind of visit.” Wonshik’s cheeks turn pink.

They go through into the dining room and Taekwoon drinks tea and picks at the cakes and fruits that Wonshik sets on the plate in front of him. He listens as best as he can as the four friends catch up on the events of the last few months but they speak so quickly, and so often over the top of each other, that he struggles to keep up. He feels almost uncomfortable, as if this is a moment he is not meant to be part of. He can see from the look on Hakyeon’s face that he feels the same.

He tries to think of an excuse so that they can leave but he doesn’t think there’s anything that he could say that would not make Wonshik worry or feel guilty. He does not want to ruin his husband’s good mood. He looks happy.

Wonshik jolts Taekwoon out of his thoughts by placing a hand on his knee.

“The king has invited us to eat at the northern keep this evening.” He says. “He wants for us to sign the amendment to the treaty. Do you think you will be well enough to attend?”

“Yes.” Taekwoon says even if he is exhausted. He knows that his father will be expecting him to attend.

“We will go up then, if you do not mind, so that Prince Taekwoon can begin to get ready.” Hakyeon says.

“Of course.” Wonshik agrees.

Hakyeon rushes him through his second bath of the day and paints his face afresh, this pattern larger and more intricate than the one he had been wearing previously. The beta does not speak as he works but Taekwoon knows he is worried about something.

“What is it?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” Hakyeon sounds uncertain. He turns to look at Sanghyuk who standing at the door to the bedroom, keeping guard. “You were going to say something earlier, Sanghyuk. What was it?”

“I don’t know how important it is- Lord Hongbin grew up with Prince Wonshik and Jaehwan and he is a good man.” Sanghyuk tells them, looking uneasy. “The king thinks of him almost as his own son, only…”

“Yes?” Hakyeon prompts.

Sanghyuk shifts and looks almost ashamed to be speaking out against one of his betters, “the king took Lord Hongbin as a ward when he was very young- a protection against his father ever moving against the king, though, it has been an uneasy truce. There are many who do not trust Lord Hongbin and who have called the king a fool for treating him as one of his own blood.”

“Why?” Hakyeon asks and Taekwoon feels a ripple of unease run down his spine.

“He is the youngest son of the high king of the eastern isles.” Sanghyuk tells them.

Hakyeon’s hand falters.

“Wonshik trusts him.” Taekwoon says after a moment when no one else speaks. “And so does the southern king. We will trust him, too.”

Still, despite his words, he feels uncertain. He doesn’t know much of the world but he knows that the north’s greatest alliances have always come with the western isles. The eastern isles are too treacherous, their interests too closely aligned to the south. He’s heard his father say so.

Taekwoon’s heart stops.

His father.

“Do you… What do you think my father will say?” He asks.

“I’m sure we will soon find out.”

Taekwoon’s stomach churns. He finds it hard to sit still as Hakyeon finishes getting him ready and he is sick for the first time since the day of his father’s arrival in Midway. Hakyeon fusses over him, tells him that he looks too pale, and he doesn’t believe Taekwoon when he insists he’s fine.

“You should rest if you aren’t well.” Hakyeon tells him. “Tomorrow will be a long day.”

“It’s just nerves.” He says and he prays it is true.

Dinner is a tense affair. Taekwoon picks at his food and he keeps his head bowed, eyes fixed on the table, and he does not speak unless he is spoken to. He knows that his father is furious about the southern king’s choice of escort and he does not want to risk drawing his ire.

Wonshik and Lord Jongin keep conversation light and Lord Hongbin makes polite enquiries about the king’s health and his time in Midway. The responses he receives are short, verging on rude, and Taekwoon tries not to flinch every time his father speaks. Uncle is more open with his disdain, openly sneering whenever Lord Hongbin speaks, and Taekwoon feels horribly guilty. The alpha is Wonshik’s friend and he has done nothing to deserve the treatment he is receiving. Lord Hongbin, for his part, does not seem affected by the hostility he is being shown. He continues to keep his tone even and his expression neutral and this only helps to infuriate his father further.

It comes to a head once the plates from the last course have been taken away and they have been left to mull over their drinks.

“Whose idea,” the king starts and Taekwoon feels a jolt of fear run through him at the coldness of his tone, “was it to insult me?”

“Your majesty?” Wonshik asks.

“Do not play ignorant with me, Prince Wonshik.” The king spits. “You know my kingdom’s history with the eastern isles. You also know as well as I do that we may yet find that the high king had some part to play in the deaths of my daughters and yet you still insult me by having one of his sons act as escort to my heir?”

“Lord Hongbin has been raised in the southern capital.” Wonshik tells him, keeping his voice steady. “He has not returned to eastern isles since he arrived in the south as a child. I have known him for many years now. He has my trust.”

“Then you are a fool.” The king snaps.

“I have spent nearly my entire life in the care of the southern king- he and his family have shown me great kindness. I have sworn to do everything in my power to-.”

“Lies!”

“Father, please,” Taekwoon speaks even though he it is not his place to and he is terrified, “please, Wonshik would not-.”

“ _Be quiet_.”

“No.” He says and he doesn’t know where he finds the courage from when his mind is screaming for him to be quiet, to make himself small, to run and hide so his father can’t find him and hurt him. “Wonshik trusts Lord Hongbin and so do I. There is nothing more to be said on the subject.”

His father seethes.

Taekwoon deliberately doesn’t look at him as he pushes himself to his feet and changes the subject, “shall we have the harp brought through to the parlour? Some music may help soothe our tempers.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer and instead walks quickly from the room on shaky legs, his heart beating wildly against his ribs. He has never before stood up to his father in such a manner and, while he is still so incredibly frightened, he feels almost proud of himself, too. He had been strong just like Hakyeon had told him to be, like he and Wonshik have already told him he is. It is the first time he truly believes it.

Footsteps follow Taekwoon into the parlour and he turns, the smallest of smiles pulling at his lips, expecting to see Hakyeon but-.

It’s his father.

Taekwoon’s heart stops. He mind screams for him to move, to run away, but Taekwoon finds himself frozen in place as the alpha descends on him. His father’s fingers dig into his shoulders and he shakes him. Taekwoon clenches his eyes shut, feeling himself grow faint with fear.

“How dare you?” His father rips the veil from his hair and Taekwoon fights back a cry of pain. “Who are you to defy me, boy?”

“I’m-!” But his father slaps him and pushes him to the floor.

Taekwoon tumbles into one of the side tables and he and it go crashing to the floor. He blinks, dazed, and when he opens his eyes again Hakyeon is crouched by his side and the room is full.

“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon looks worried. “What happened?”

He brings up a hand to hide his uncovered face and turns away from prying eyes, “I- I fell.”

“As I said.” His father says and he sounds calmer now, more in control. How much time has passed? “The boy took a turn and fainted before I could reach him, I only just managed to catch a hold of his veil but that did not help.”

Wonshik sounds like he is desperately trying to keep his temper in check, “do you need a healer, Taekwoon?”

His arm aches terribly, as does his hip, and his cheek throbs but he does not think the fall has hurt the baby so he shakes his head. He just wants to leave. He doesn’t want to be anywhere near his father.

“He must have had a dizzy spell.” Hakyeon says though it is obvious that he does not believe his own words. “He was unwell before we left. I shall take him back to the southern keep and make sure that he rests.”

“Call for the healer, too. I want her to make sure that he will be well enough to travel tomorrow.” Wonshik says.

Hakyeon takes his veil from his father and fixes it in place before helping Taekwoon to his feet. Lord Hongbin steps forwards and helps to steady with him when he sways.

“I will travel back to the southern keep with Prince Taekwoon and Lord Hakyeon.” He says. “I feel my presence here has done more harm than good.”

Wonshik walks with them to the courtyard. His hands are shaking when he helps Taekwoon step up into the carriage.

“If I thought I could kill him without starting the war anew then I would not hesitate.” He says and his voice trembles with rage. “How dare he touch you? How dare he endanger our child?”

“I fell.” Taekwoon does not look at him.

“Don’t.” Wonshik warns him. “Don’t lie to me.”

Taekwoon blinks back tears. Is Wonshik mad at him now, too?

Wonshik lets out a harsh sigh and runs a hand through his hair, “I do not think I can stand to spend another minute with your father but we still have the amendment to the treaty to discuss and to sign. I will try not to be late but I do not want you to wait up for me. You must rest.”

“Do not sign the amendment tonight.” Taekwoon tells him. He doesn’t know why but it’s important to him that Wonshik does not agree to anything that night. “Wait until the morning.”

“Why?” Wonshik asks.

Taekwoon doesn’t have an answer, “I don’t know. It’s important.”

“Okay.” Wonshik agrees with a sigh. “It is probably for the best that I read it again with a fresh mind before I sign.”

Wonshik takes his hand and delivers a kiss to his knuckles and then, without another word, they go their separate ways.

Lord Hongbin does not travel with them in the carriage but instead rides his horse as he had on the journey to the northern keep. Hakyeon fusses over him in the privacy of the carriage, having already sent Sanghyuk ahead to call for the healer, and he curses Taekwoon’s father for hurting him and Taekwoon’s uncle for waylaying him and the others in their attempts to get to him.

“I am so sorry, Taekwoon.” He says. “I should never have let you from my sight.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” He tells him.

And it isn’t. Taekwoon could never blame Hakyeon for anything, not least the actions of his father. The beta has always worked so hard to keep him safe.

The healer rubs a salve onto the bruises blooming black on his hip, his arm and his cheek and then she gives him something to help him sleep the night through, telling Hakyeon that she is not concerned about Taekwoon travelling as long as he is well rested.

And so Taekwoon sleeps.

He sleeps and he dreams and he doesn’t wake, not even when Wonshik crawls into bed beside him and pulls him into his arms.

The dreams he has at first are wisps of thoughts and feelings and words that he will not remember when he wakes but, as the night progresses, they change. They grow into solid, vibrant images and sounds and it takes Taekwoon’s foggy mind too long to process what he’s seeing and hearing.

There is laughter.

There is a face that Taekwoon fights to recognise.

There are bold stripes of blue and red across the face – over the sharp cheekbones and the soft, hooded eyes – and Taekwoon feels a desperate and overwhelming love flood through his veins. He would give his life for this person, he knows.

The child – is it a child? The face had not looked so young- takes his hand and it pulls him forwards and suddenly they are stood at a lake’s edge. Together they look into the water and Taekwoon sees himself. He looks older. He looks healthier and happier. The face is reflected back to him twice in the water, one appearing to the left of his own reflection and the second to the right.

“Why are we here?” He asks though he doesn’t know why.

He hears more laughter and then the sound of a stone hitting the lake and then the reflections are gone. He looks away from the water and he finds himself stood in the throne room of the northern palace. He begins walking towards the throne and he realises it is not his father sitting there. The figure stands when they see Taekwoon approaching, serious expression making way for a relieved smile.

“You made it.” They say and Taekwoon recognises the face- he had seen it in the lake.

 “Why are we here?” He asks for a second time.

“Have you already forgotten?” The same voice responds but they aren’t in the northern throne room anymore. Taekwoon doesn’t recognise this place but he knows it must be the southern palace. There is too much sun streaming through the windows, too much red and gold on the walls, for them to be anywhere else. The same figure is walking towards him, their arms outstretched and their face split with a grin.

“When are you going to wake up?” They ask.

“What-?”

“Wake up.”

Taekwoon jolts awake with a gasp.

The room is still dark but even through the gloom Taekwoon can see Wonshik’s concerned face staring down at him. He runs a finger down Taekwoon’s cheek and it comes away wet with tears.

 “You were dreaming.” He says.

Taekwoon wipes at his cheeks with the sleeve of his nightshirt, wincing when he catches where his father had hit him the night before, and he pushes himself upright, “was I?”

He doesn’t remember.

“It looked like it was a happy dream.” Wonshik tells him, his voice soft. “You were smiling even though you were crying. I wasn’t sure if I should wake you but… Well, it will soon be time for Hakyeon to get you ready.”

Taekwoon feels the weight of Wonshik’s words like a punch to the gut.

“Is it already time?” He asks.

Wonshik doesn’t answer him. Instead he pulls Taekwoon into a long and desperate kiss and it is both too much and not enough. Their hands roam each other’s bodies, trying to map out every inch of skin, just one last time, and they breathe in and try to sear the other’s scent into their memories.

It is not enough.

It is not enough.

Goddess, it is not enough.

“Will you sign the amendment this morning?” Taekwoon asks once Hakyeon is there with their breakfasts and Wonshik is in the final stages of getting dressed for the day.

“I will read it once more but, yes, I will be signing it. I could not find any reason not to.” He says.

Something nags at the back of Taekwoon’s mind, “check that it treats all children the same- that there’s no way father can claim a second child as his heir.”

“I will do that now.” Wonshik nods and then he goes to take his leave. “I will meet you in the courtyard when it is time.”

Taekwoon nods and he blinks away tears.

“There is no shame in crying.” Hakyeon says once Wonshik is gone. “Not if it helps.”

“This won’t be our last morning together, will it?” Taekwoon asks.

“No.” Hakyeon sounds certain. “You will have many more mornings together.”

Time moves far too quickly after that. Taekwoon eats and bathes and dresses and suddenly it is time to leave.

He meets Wonshik in the courtyard and the alpha holds him close for one long moment before cupping Taekwoon’s face over his veil and pressing their foreheads together.

“Swear to me that you will write.” He whispers.

“Every day.” Taekwoon promises.

“I want to hear about every last thing that happens. About every inn you stay in, every meal you eat- everything.” Wonshik’s voice is thick. He presses a hand to Taekwoon’s stomach. “Tell me about all the terrible foods our child makes you crave and how they move and kick. I do not want to miss anything.”

Taekwoon doesn’t trust himself to speak.

“I love you.”

Taekwoon links fingers with the hand Wonshik has on his stomach.

The sky begins to turn pink as the sun makes it ascent.

Dawn has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr [@dramaticdaeguni](https://dramaticdaeguni.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I would love to hear some of your theories!!


End file.
